Balais Et Poudre
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de "Brooms & Gunpowder" par Kitake Neru : Une collection d'OS pour nos adorés démon et manager. Rated pour les insultes. Hiruma x Mamori
1. Petits conforts

_Auteur : Kitake Neru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : C'est un vieux truc que j'ai posté ailleurs mais j'ai décidé de le publier ici aussi (juste pour voir mon nombre de mots augmenter =p)**

_**Disclamer : **__Eyeshield 21 et tout ce qui y a trait ne m'appartient pas._

* * *

~ Petits conforts ~

* * *

Il y avait quelque chose autour d'elle –un bourdonnement, insistant et en même temps déconcertant. Quelque chose dansait aussi devant ses yeux et interférait avec son travail –les numéros bougeaient : était-ce 13,54 ou 14,35 ?

Mamori se frotta automatiquement les yeux et les numéros cessèrent de bouger. Les sons toutefois enflèrent jusqu'à devenir des voix distinctes. Elle reconnut celle de Monta, entonnant son habituel « Chant MAX ! », et les autres étaient des échos de cris du genre de : « Tuons-les… Ecrasons-les… Massacrons-les… YAHA ! »

Mamori lâcha son stylo et ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Les rayons du soleil venant de la fenêtre derrière elle lui réchauffaient le dos comme une veste qui l'envelopperait (ou y avait-il vraiment une veste autour de ses épaules … ?). Elle leva la main et sentit le tissu rêche –c'était frais et rugueux, et quelque part dans un recoin de son esprit Mamori savait que cette veste ne lui appartenait pas. Mais elle avait d'autres choses en tête réclamant son attention. Des devoirs. Des rapports du Comité de Discipline. Des données pour l'équipe. Le déjeuner de Sena. Un parapluie perdu. Le manque de sommeil.

Elle avait dû bailler mais s'en fichait. La table devenait confortable, elle avait une agréable couverture autour d'elle et était _bien trop fatiguée._

Si elle était restée éveillée suffisamment longtemps, elle aurait pu voir la porte se refermer doucement et aurait pu entendre le son de coups de feu étouffés au dehors.

Elle aurait pu entendre Hiruma ordonner à tout le monde d'aller s'entrainer ailleurs parce que « la satanée manager doit bosser ».

Mais juste avant qu'elle ne sombre dans le sommeil, son esprit enregistra l'odeur du citron et de la poudre à canon s'accrochant à la veste et un demi-sourire étira ses lèvres.

Elle remerciera Hiruma lorsqu'elle se réveillera tout à l'heure.


	2. Moment privé

_Auteur : Kitake Neru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

~ Moment privé ~

* * *

L'air raréfié lui montait à la tête, dérobant sa réserve de précieux oxygène. Elle avait beau ne porter rien d'autre qu'une bouteille d'eau et un GPS, elle avait l'impression d'avoir couru deux kilomètres avec 50 kilos sur le dos : ses jambes protestaient fortement ainsi que ses poumons.

Elle fit une pause contre un arbre, gardant le regard fixé droit devant elle. Dans la semi-obscurité, elle pouvait voir Sena et Monta marcher lentement –ils étaient aussi fatigués. Saisissant l'opportunité, elle regarda par-dessus son épaule Hiruma qui marchait derrière elle. « Tu ne penses pas qu'on pourrait faire une pause, Hiruma-kun ? »

Ses yeux se posèrent sur elle un instant mais il ne dit rien. Prenant son silence pour une négation, Mamori s'arma de courage et avança, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre. C'était sa décision de suivre l'équipe qui comptait s'entrainer sur le Mont Fuji (sur la suggestion de Shin) même après que Sena ait fait remarquer que c'était une randonnée très ardue. Elle avait insisté pour venir –et puisque Hiruma avait dit qu'elle pouvait faire ce que bon lui semblait, elle ne s'était pas gênée.

Mamori était sur le point de regretter sa décision lorsqu'Hiruma la dépassa et tira un coup en l'air. « Deux heures de pause ! Préparez le feu, putain d'nabots ! »

Deux heures. Regardant sa montre, elle nota que deux heures étaient tout ce qu'ils leur restaient avant l'aube. Sans le savoir, Mamori avait passé la nuit à marcher. Etrange quand on savait qu'ils avaient réussi la Marche de la Mort de 2000km … mais escalader une montagne était toujours un défi pour elle. Vérifiant encore une fois le GPS, elle remarqua qu'ils étaient près du sommet –à une demi-heure près de marche. L'aboutissement de leur petite balade (comme Hiruma l'appelait).

Elle accepta avec joie une couverture que lui tendit Kurita et s'assit contre un arbre, observant Musashi allumer un feu. En quelques minutes il craquait joyeusement et dans la demi-heure qui suivit presque tout le monde ronflait. Mamori continua de fixer le feu jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus résister et sombre elle aussi dans le sommeil.

Elle fut réveillée en secouant par quelqu'un qui ne savait pas comment réveiller _gentiment_ les autres et, grommelant des excuses comme « pas d'école » et « cinq minutes », ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand.

_Chut, _signalait la main dans son champ de vision. Elle leva les yeux sur Hiruma, encore groggy de sommeil. « Hiruma-kun… »

_Debout_.

_Veux pas_, voulait-elle dire, mais son corps avait déjà réagi, se débarrassant de la couverture pour la mettre autour des épaules de Sena qui dormait près d'elle. Elle se faufila au milieu des garçons endormis de-ci de-là, suivant la touffe de cheveux blonds d'Hiruma dans l'obscurité. Ce ne fut qu'une fois hors de portée de voix qu'elle se permit de parler : « Où allons-nous ? »

« Nous allons leur tendre un piège. » Hiruma caqueta doucement et Mamori résista à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Un roc instable faillit la faire tomber mais elle se retint à son bras. « Comment fais-tu pour voir dans le noir ? »

« Je ne vois pas. Je sais où nous allons. »

Elle décida que ça ne servait à rien de lui poser d'autres questions et le suivit donc en silence, gardant sa prise sur son bras. Bientôt la forêt se raréfia et elle put voir l'étendue du ciel au-dessus de sa tête. Il ne faisait plus noir comme dans un four car l'obscurité s'était dissipée quelque peu, laissant place à un firmament grisâtre.

L'aube pointait.

Son souffle était visible désormais, de petites bouffées d'air chaud quittant son corps à chaque expiration. La terre sous elle devenait visible aussi lâcha-t-elle Hiruma. Bientôt ils atteignirent le sommet (ou en tout cas ça y ressemblait fortement – elle avait laissé son GPS au campement). Hiruma déposa un talkie-walkie et un baluchon par-terre et lui indiqua de s'asseoir. « Il était temps. »

Pour quoi ?

Sa réponse lui parvint assez vite. De délicats doigts de lumière percèrent le ciel, brillant de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce tout le firmament soit d'un beau jaune doré, l'éclat enveloppant la cime des arbres de la forêt comme un ricochet à la surface d'un lac. Le changement était à la fois tellement graduel et visible qu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir le souffle coupé : « C'est sublime ! »

Elle l'entendit rire –ce n'était pas son habituel « ke ke ke », mais un son plus plaisant. C'était rare et peu l'avaient entendu en dehors d'elle, aussi son cœur se réchauffa-t-il comme si la lumière du soleil l'avait touché. Bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais pris Hiruma pour quelqu'un aimant les levers de soleil, elle fut contente qu'il lui ai permise de partager ce moment privé avec lui.

Son attention se porta sur le baluchon et Hiruma l'ouvrit alors à sa demande muette. Pour son plus grand plaisir il contenait une boite de choux à la crème. Froids, certes, mais c'étaient toujours des choux à la crème. Elle en prit un et le dégusta aux anges, le regardant installer quelque chose sur le sol. « Des mines ? »

« Pas si sérieux. Juste des explosifs. »

Son insistance à les catégoriser était un tic qu'elle avait appris à laisser couler. En d'autres circonstances elle se serait lancée dans une tirade mais elle avait des choux à la crème, un lever de soleil et pas l'envie de s'énerver. Alors elle le regarda en silence finir sa petite installation et se tourner vers elle.

Hiruma haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il la vit le regarder avec un curieux sourire. « Quoi ? »

Son sourire s'élargit. « Je viens de réaliser … « Démon en plein jour » ? Je pense que tu es mieux au lever du soleil. »

Il comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire et pouffa avec elle. « Je ne vais pas changer de nom pour tes beaux yeux, manager. Maintenant, file-moi ce talkie-walkie. »

Elle le lui lança et soupira. Trop court comme matinée paisible.

Hiruma prit une grande inspiration et pressa un bouton. Mamori lui tourna le dos et fit face au soleil, déterminée à savourer chaque instant qui restait avant que le reste de l'équipe ne vienne les étouffer.

« REVEILLEZ-VOUS BANDE DE PARESSEUX ! »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : La formulation « Démon en plein jour » fait référence au nom d'Hiruma lorsqu'il est traduit du japonais (les kanjis). Bien qu'il y ait plusieurs significations, j'ai choisi celle-ci pour écrire cet OS. Il est plaisant de constater que toutes les significations de son nom sont soient démoniaques soient simplement sinistres.**

**Note de la traductrice : Je savais qu'**_**hiruma**_** voulait dire **_**matinée **_**en japonais, mais je n'avais jamais lu la véritable signification du nom de ce perso. La VO parle de « demon in broad daylight » (pour son nom complet, de « bewitching one » (**_**ensorceleur**_**) pour l'un des kanji de son prénom et de « leech demon » (**_**démon sangsue**_**) pour l'un des kanji de son nom de famille.**

*********Concernant l'anonyme qui m'a posté une review pour Esclave, j'y réponds ici :**** Etrangement dans cette fic Hiruma a décidé de parier sur l'absence de l'équipe à l'entrainement alors qu'il voulait qu'ils soient là afin de leur montrer le plan pour battre les Ojo White Knights. Il comptait toutefois gagner le pari parce qu'il n'avait pas précisé au début à Mamori que quand il disait « équipe » il comptait tout le monde, y compris ceux qui servent à rien (désolés c'est comme ça que je les vois). Lorsqu'elle peste contre lui dans le chapitre 2 puisqu'il vient de dévoiler son joker, il lui propose comme handicap de combler les failles. Il s'attendait peut-être à ce qu'elle dise : Si le joueur de sumo ne vient pas ça ne compte pas ou s'ils arrivent avant minuit c'est toujours bon. Enfin, le résultat se trouve être l'esclavage d'Hiruma par Mamori au grand désespoir des membres de l'équipe qui se prennent les balles perdues (si je puis dire). Malheureusement l'auteur n'a pas posté de suite et ne m'a toujours pas répondu à ce sujet donc je ne peux pas vous dire ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire par la suite, si Hiruma a un plan de derrière les fagots pour redorer son blason ou si Mamori va se faire avoir à son propre jeu et s'en mordre les doigts rapidement. Merci d'avoir commenté en tout cas !* Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	3. Rencontre

_Auteur : Kitake Neru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

~ Rencontre ~

* * *

Le jour où il l'a croisé dans le couloir de l'école fut le jour où il comprit que les femmes pouvaient être faites d'autres choses que de cris aigus et de petits rires nerveux. Lorsque leurs épaules se _frôlèrent_, il sentit l'acier sous la surface : elle était une épée dans un fourreau attendant de trancher. Une légère senteur de pèches trainait dans son sillage et pour un instant il s'autorisa une pause pour la humer.

Elle s'était alors arrêtée et lui avait fait face. Il avait eu trois secondes pour l'admirer : elle se tenait droite, fière et absolument sans peur. Il la connaissait de nom : Mamori Anezaki, chouchou des profs. Il la connaissait d'après ses informations : ancienne élève de l'école primaire Sakura Girls. Et désormais il connaissait le personnage. Cette fille ne s'abaisserait devant personne sans se battre.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu veuilles, Hiruma-kun ? » Diable, même sa voix était en acier trempé. Les mots étaient prononcés avec calme mais le fil de la lame était visible comme un défi et il sourit : « Rien du tout. » Il gardait ses armes cachées : ce n'était pas encore le moment de dévoiler sa main*.

Et Mamori Anezaki décrocha la palme comme étant la toute première personne à oser lui tourner le dos. Non pas que ça le préoccupait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse trouver un moyen de garder cette épée dans son fourreau, il ne risquerait pas d'abimer le gant. Il soupçonnait qu'elle lui serait bien plus utile en tant qu'égale qu'en tant qu'esclave.

Il fallut une année entière pour que le jour arrive, mais Hiruma n'avait pas de regrets. Elle était l'aube qu'il avait attendue toute la nuit qu'elle se lève. Même si elle était un peu en retard, cela valait chaque seconde. Son esprit d'acier était maintenant à lui pour danser avec, et il avait hâte d'échanger les coups.

Ce sera un amusant combat.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : *Peut également faire référence à sa main aux jeux de cartes, puisque comme il est stratège on peut s'attendre à tout.**

**Ce drabble est ce qui m'a fait dire que Brooms & Gunpowder n'était pas n'importe quel recueil. J'ai absolument adoré la comparaison de Mamori avec une arme, connaissant comment Hiruma les prend bien en main (MDR). Mais ce n'est toutefois pas mon chapitre préféré^^ J'essaye de faire monter le suspense là. Merci de commenter, j'ai eu une si grosse semaine que je souhaite traduire pour me remonter le moral. Aussi, dans ma rapidité, je veux préserver mes chères bêtas et elles passeront quand le temps et l'envie le leur permettra. Et à l'adresse de ma chère fan, des reviews signées seraient mieux comme ça je pourrais te répondre plus rapidement (j'entends par là connectées sur FF pour poster des reviews) mais tu fais comme tu veux, je ne veux pas forcer mes fans. Je suis déjà trop ravie d'en avoir ! Vous tous qui me lisez, merci bien, c'est pour vous et pour moi que je le fais et si vous voulez voir un nouveau fandom/un nouveau pairing, faites-moi en part via review ou MP et je me pencherai dessus. Qui sait, vous aurez peut-être des surprises ! Et même si j'adore les HiruMamo, je ne compte pas non plus me cantonner uniquement à un univers. D'où le fait que j'alterne mes traductions. Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	4. Traitezmoi d'amical

_Auteur : Kitake Neru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

~Traitez-moi d'amical~

* * *

« Un idiot a une idiote pour sœur. »

Mamori s'immobilisa alors qu'elle essuyait la roulette. Il était rare pour Hiruma de formuler ses pensées à voix haute sans y avoir été amené. Le retour de Musashi semblait avoir réveillé quelques habitudes sérieusement étranges. Bien qu'elle ait développé un réflexe-éclair à chaque fois qu'il sortait son arme sans y penser, il aurait été fatiguant que _toutes_ ses manies cachées fussent autant destructives. Elle était manager, pas baby-sitter.

« Es-tu en train de parler de Suzuna-chan ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » Mamori reprit la conversation là où il l'avait laissé, se demandant si Suzuna avait fait quoi que ce soit qui aurait énervé le quarterback.

Le club sombra dans le silence pour un instant, le seul son étant le constant bruit que faisait Hiruma en tapant sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Supposant que ce n'était qu'une pensée sporadique, elle était sur le point d'essuyer la machine à sous quand il parla de nouveau : « Cette satanée idiote m'appelle You-nii. »

L'observation était dite d'une manière tellement méprisante que Mamori étouffa un rire. « Ne me dis pas que tu es irrité _maintenant_, après tout ce temps. De plus, Suzuna-chan a des surnoms pour tout le monde. Tu sais comment elle appelle Doburoku-sensei. »

« You-nii est … » Hiruma chercha le bon mot pour exprimer son déconfort : « _Mignon_. Je ne suis pas censé être mignon, bon sang. »

Là, Mamori ne pouvait plus se retenir de rire. « Hiruma-kun, Suzuna te voit comme un grand frère. Et tu dois bien admettre que tu es beaucoup plus fiable que Taki-kun. C'est juste sa façon de l'exprimer. »

« C'est foutrement vrai. » Hiruma toucha d'un air pensif la gâchette de l'arme dans sa main et Mamori chercha par réflexe le plus proche objet pare-balles. « Si ça peut te rendre plus heureux, je pourrais la persuader de t'appeler _Hiruma-kun_. » Ajouta-t-elle.

« Oublie ça. Ne lui mets pas d'idées en tête, » Hiruma renifla et l'observa nettoyer la machine à sous. « C'est déjà bien assez que tu m'appelles comme ça. Un peu plus et les gens vont croire que je deviens _amical_. »

« Alors tu devras vivre avec … » Mamori attrapa le seau et allait vider l'eau sale dehors lorsqu'elle pausa à la porte : « …_You-chan_. » Le taquina-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire. Hiruma la regarda immédiatement. « Ça, manager, c'est ta sentence de mort. »

« Si ça veut dire que je peux t'appeler You-chan à partir de maintenant, ça me va. » Elle ferma la porte du pied derrière elle, l'entendant grommeler : « La putain d'équipe me fait paraitre mignon. Autant porter une putain d'tenue de lapin en classe désormais. »

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Ce drabble m'a fait sourire jusqu'aux oreilles du début à la fin et j'ai décidé qu'il fallait écrire une pétition pour qu'on appelle le Démon de Saikyoudai You-chan dès maintenant^^ Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, si vous voyez des erreurs (j'espère pas) et en général si vous aimez mes choix de traductions. Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	5. Désir rêveur

_Auteur : Kitake Neru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

~Désir Rêveur ~

* * *

Ses yeux brûlaient d'un feu d'émeraude et elle était coincée entre lui et le mur. Une main s'approcha, les doigts effleurant sa joue et traçant mutinement le côté de son visage jusqu'à sa machoire, relevant légèrement son menton.

Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait d'autre choix. Ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait s'enfuir si elle essayait : Quand il était si proche qu'elle pouvait pratiquement sentir la chaleur de sa présence. C'était un sentiment grisant, exaltant, délicieux, …

_Dangereux._

Avec un sursaut, elle réalisa que ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes et soudain sa gorge s'assécha. Ses mains se levèrent pour le repousser mais soit il prit ça pour une invitation soit elle n'avait plus la force de lutter, la distance disparut brusquement et ses pensées se perdirent.

Un ronronnement. Elle était sûre que c'en était un, mais qui… ? Oh, c'était lui. Une partie d'elle voulait glousser –Hiruma, ronronner ? Mais pourquoi ronronnait-il ? Ah, où étaient ses mains ? Sans le réaliser ses mains à elle étaient remontées le long de son torse et croisées autour de son cou, s'enfonçant dans ses cheveux et le rapprochant (si c'était possible). C'est pourquoi il ronronnait. Elle pourrait aussi se mettre à ronronner si elle savait comment faire –pour le moment elle était bien trop occupée avec la sensation de ses lèvres bougeant intensément contre les siennes : fermes, exigeantes, affamées. Bon dieu, elle devait avoir également faim, à en juger par la ferveur qu'elle démontrait identique à la sienne. Sa langue la taquina, la défiant de faire de même. Leurs mains étaient là où elles n'auraient pas dû être (sans doute) mais ses mains à elle se baladaient de leur propre chef aussi n'y pouvait-elle rien. Elle sentit à peine ses mains à lui glisser sous ses cuisses et remonter légèrement ses jambes autour de sa taille, la chaleur immense ainsi provoquée lui arrachant un gémissement. En voulant plus et ne se préoccupant pas des conséquences si quelqu'un les surprenait, elle glissa ses mains sous son maillot, désespérée pour …

Et Mamori sursauta, le souffle laborieux. Pendant un moment, son fantôme la serrait toujours contre lui, ses lèvres étaient toujours sur les siennes, et elle était encore pleinement consciente du dernier instant –juste avant … juste avant que …

« _Oh mon dieu._ » Elle déglutit, se passant une main dans les cheveux. Elle n'avait pas … ce n'était pas …

_Il embrasse comme le feu._

Se précipitant dans la salle de bain, elle se retrouva face-à-face avec son reflet pivoine. Un observateur aurait pu en conclure qu'elle venait de faire un cauchemar et il y a sept mois Mamori aurait confirmé sa remarque. Mais maintenant…

La pure vivacité de son rêve n'arrivait toujours pas à la quitter, et pour un moment tout ce que Mamori pouvait faire c'était de s'appuyer contre le lavabo, écoutant les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Finalement, elle osa retourner se coucher, ne s'attendant tout de même pas à un sommeil paisible.

Quand elle était sur le point de s'endormir à nouveau, Mamori ne put pas s'empêcher de se demander si le rêve allait continuer là où il s'était interrompu.


	6. L'amour qui n'avait pas lieu d'être

_Auteur : Kitake Neru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

~L'amour qui n'avait pas lieu d'être~

* * *

Aussi loin que Mamori pouvait s'en souvenir, Hiruma, Kurita et Musashi avaient toujours été ensembles. A l'école ils étaient surnommés « le trio démoniaque », bien qu'en vérité seul Hiruma agissait de manière quelque peu criminelle. Kurita était toujours gentil et doux. Musashi agissait comme une sorte de conscience et Mamori trouvait parfois bien plus facile de dompter Hiruma lorsqu'ils étaient aux alentours. C'était devenu une étrange amitié entre elle et les trois lurons – une relation d'amour/haine qui la laissait parfois songeuse quant à savoir si elle les appréciait ou avait pitié d'eux.

Elle était probablement plus proche de Musashi que des deux autres : Musashi était le plus poli et neutre de la bande. Il l'écoutait volontiers se plaindre des manigances d'Hiruma et l'aidait même de temps à autres à réparer les dégâts. C'était également Musashi qui l'avait convaincu qu'en réalité Hiruma était humain.

C'est pourquoi son départ était si dévastateur. Elle se souvenait encore de cet instant où il s'était accroupi devant elle, la cigarette aux lèvres, lui demandant de signaler son comportement au Conseil Disciplinaire. S'il se faisait expulser, ses parents ne le forceraient plus à aller à l'école, expliqua-t-il. Elle entendit la phrase qu'il ne prononça pas à haute voix : _Je dois arrêter l'école pour le bien de mon père._

Elle ne l'avait jamais signalé. Tous ceux qui le surprenaient en train de fumer dans les couloirs étaient réduits au silence par Hiruma, mais pour une obscure raison il ne la menaça pas pour ça. Toutefois, le départ de Musashi marqua un réel changement chez Hiruma. Il devient totalement ignorant des règles, carrément hors de contrôle. Elle avait perdu le terrain d'entente qu'il y avait entre eux et ça la peinait beaucoup. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose d'irremplaçable. C'était bizarre, puisque leur amitié n'avait jamais existé : du moins pas comme elle l'entendait.

Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que Sena comblerait cet écart entre eux. Une fois encore se retrouva-t-elle tête à tête avec lui – un Hiruma ingérable qui osait même sortir le Carnet de Menaces en sa présence. Bien qu'étant consciente d'avoir été piégé pour rentrer dans le club d'Amefuto, une partie d'elle était satisfaite de cette manœuvre. Fini les altercations avec lui où elle prenait des gants : il était temps de lui renvoyer l'ascenseur pour toutes ses crasses, comme au bon vieux temps. Comme quand Musashi était encore là.

Jusqu'à ce que Musashi revienne, elle comblerait l'écart entre eux d'elle-même, qu'Hiruma soit d'accord ou pas.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Perplexe ? Moi de même. Le titre vient de Kingdom Hearts II.**

**Note de la traductrice : Le voyage m'a épuisé (je me suis levée à 3h ce matin exprès) donc je n'avais pas la fois de vous traduire le chapitre final du premier zéro du Démon. Mais vu que je sais qu'il y a des intéressés… je vous ferai ça demain entre deux posts de rp. Oh, et je vais essayer de me prendre par la main et participer au concours de la communauté HiruMamo sur DeviantArt où se retrouvent tous les grands auteurs que je lis (Fanfic en anglais, j'arrive !). Bonne soirée et bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	7. Amour (Ou Quelque chose Comme Ça)

_Auteur : Kitake Neru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

~ Amour (Ou Quelque chose Comme Ça ~

* * *

« Dîner ! » Monta sauta, de la vapeur sortant de son nez et de ses oreilles. Sena l'aspergea promptement d'eau avant qu'il ne prenne feu. « Monta, tu es trop excité. »

« Ma mère veut rencontrer tout le monde, » expliqua Mamori. « Je lui parle toujours de vous et elle trouve que vous semblez tous *cof cof* de gentils garçons. »

Rires nerveux de l'assemblée. Sentant que l'atmosphère changeait, Sena s'exclama : « La mère de Mamori-neechan cuisine encore mieux qu'elle. »

« Quand ? » Demandèrent en cœur Kurita, Komusubi et les frères Ah-ha avec un enthousiasme évident. Mamori repensa au proverbe bouddhiste _Le véritable chemin pour toucher le cœur d'un homme passe par son estomac_. « Ce samedi, si vous êtes dispo… »

« Disponible MAX ! » Monta était surexcité et Sena suait à grosses gouttes. « Monta… »

« Je devrais mettre mon plus beau costume ! » Déclara Taki avant de se prendre tabassé par Suzuna. « Tu ne mettras pas cet immonde truc à paillettes ! Tu ne vas pas m'embarrasser, oh ça non ! »

« Ta maman est très gentille de nous recevoir, » Kurita sourit et Mamori éclata de rire. « C'est juste une maman normale. »

« Puisque que vous êtes si pressés que ça, imbéciles, bougez-vous le cul ! » Hiruma eut un rictus. « Le dernier sur le terrain se verra enfermé à double tour dans le club samedi soir. On se magne ! »

Même sans la salve de balles qu'il ajouta en prime, l'équipe avait déjà détalé à toute berzingue vers le terrain. Mamori gloussa devant leur enthousiasme. « On dirait qu'ils n'ont jamais été invités à dîner. »

« Ce n'est pas si faux, » remarqua Hiruma en se levant de sa place habituelle. « A part toi, la putain d'crevette et le satané gros lard junior, nous avons tous quelques problèmes de famille. »

« …Est-ce que tu viendras ? »

Il marqua un temps sur le pas de la porte et commença un nouveau chewing-gum. « On verra. »

* * *

Samedi n'arrivait pas assez vite. Mamori passa la majeure partie de la journée à préparer la nourriture pour le diner, ayant chargé Sena de guider l'équipe jusqu'à la maison.

_Ah, je sens que le talon de ma chaussure droite va bientôt casser._

« Wow, ça fait beaucoup de nourriture ! Combien de personnes viennent, Mamori ? » S'exclama Midori de surprise en revenant du supermarché. « Vingt ? Trente ? »

« Une dizaine, » plaisanta Mamori. « Les garçons mangent beaucoup et je ne veux pas me retrouver à court. Tu pourrais me passer le beurre, s'il te plait ? »

« Ils poussent toujours à leur âge ? » Midori passa le beurre à sa fille. « Mais tu réalises tout de même que c'est la première fois que tu amènes des garçons à la maison, hum ? »

« Sena ne compte pas ? »

« Oh, Sena est un charmant bambin, mais je veux voir tous ces beau mâles avec qui tu traines. » Midori agita ses sourcils, causant Mamori de rougir intensément. « Si tu penses à ces joueurs baraqués de Football Américain qu'on voit aux USA, tu vas être déçue. Ils n'ont pas la carrure. Enfin, à part Musashi probablement. »

« Oh ? Et ce Musashi sera là ? »

« Maman ! » Protesta Mamori, faisant éclater sa mère de rire. « Je suis navrée ma chérie, mais tu es _si _facile à titiller quand on parle de garçons. Non, vraiment, celui qu'il me tarde _vraiment de_ voir est ce jeune homme que tu appelles Hiruma. »

_**Crack.**_ Mamori avait par accident serré un peu trop fort un œuf, le broyant dans sa main. « … Pourquoi veux-tu le voir ? Je préférerais que tu rencontres Yukimitsu-kun. Il est poli, gentil et … »

« Oh j'en suis sûre, » Midori sourit affablement en se penchant. « Mais garde ça à l'esprit, ma chérie : tous les filles aiment les _méchants_ garçons. »

Mamori se dépêcha de récupérer un autre œuf dans le frigo et se mit à battre furieusement la mixture. « Ils seront là dans deux heures et j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire, Maman. Tu comptes m'aider ? »

« Hum… je suppose que oui. Je ne voudrais que ma fille accueille ses invités recouverte de farine, n'est-ce-pas ? »

En fait, avec l'aide de sa mère Mamori finit tout suffisamment tôt pour prendre une douche. Elle était juste en train de se sécher les cheveux lorsque la sonnette de l'entrée résonna. « J'arrive ! » Chantonna Midori et Mamori pâlit, mais elle ne pouvait pas aller ouvrir les cheveux encore humides.

Midori ouvrit la porte de façon théâtrale et fit face aux garçons plus nerveux les uns que les autres qui se tenaient sur le porche. « Bienvenue, bienvenue. Veuillez rentrer, allez, Mamori sera là bientôt. »

« Midori-obasan, » la salua poliment Sena en montrant le chemin aux autres.

« Propre, » chuchota dans sa barbe Kuroki, se prenant un coup discret de la part de Juumonji. « Ne fais pas des commentaires stupides comme ça ! »

« Hugoh, » lâcha Komusubi en regardant autour de lui, apparemment mal à l'aise. Midori les dirigea rapidement dans le salon et adressa à tout le monde un grand sourire. Remarquant Monta, elle frappa dans ses mains. « Tu es Monta-kun ? Oh, tu es bien plus mignon en personne. »

Les autres ne purent qu'assister impuissant au court-circuitage de Monta sur le canapé.

« Et vous devez être Juumonji-kun, Togano-kun et Kuroki-kun. Vous êtes certains de ne pas être frères ? »

« Parfaitement. » Les trois suaient à grosses gouttes dans un bel ensemble.

« Kurita-kun, je suppose ? Et la petite copie doit être Komusubi-kun. »

Kurita hocha poliment la tête et Taki se jeta soudainement en avant. « Bonsoir, madame ! Je m'appelle … »

« Taki-kun, c'est ça ? Je dois te demander d'arrêter de tourbillonner sur le tapis –tu vas finir par y faire un trou. Et ce doit être Suzuna-chan ! »

Des ricanements se firent entendre alors que Taki affichait une expression consternée. Musashi s'avança calmement en tenant une boite joliment enrubannée. Sa coupe Mohawk était cachée sous un bandana –sans doute dans un effort de paraitre plus présentable. « Un cadeau de notre part. »

« Oh, que c'est gentil, » déclara Midori tandis que Mamori arrivait au bas des marches. Monta revint aussitôt à la vie. « Mamori-san ! Mignonne MAX ! »

« Merci, Monta-kun, » répondit Mamori en couvant l'équipe d'un œil critique. Il était clair que Musashi n'était pas le seul à s'être fait beau. Les frères Ah-ha étaient sur leur trente-et-un et Monta avait enfilé un smoking (oh mon dieu). Toutefois, le visage de Mamori s'assombrit quelque peu lorsqu'elle remarqua que les Devil Bats n'étaient pas au complet… « Hiruma-kun n'est pas là ? »

L'assemblée échangea des regards et Musashi parla : « Occupé, sans doute. »

« Oh… » Mamori retrouva son air enjoué en tapant dans ses mains. « Et si nous passions à table ? »

Elle n'eut pas besoin de redemander.

Le dîner fut une délicate affaire, puisque Kurita et Komusubi étaient intimidés et mangèrent autant que tout le monde. Midori et Suzuna s'entendirent bien dès le départ et passèrent le repas à papoter. Les frères Ah-ha ricanèrent devant les photos de bébé de Mamori. Monta continua à couvrir d'éloges la cuisine de Mamori même en mangeant aussi finit-il par s'étouffer avec un os. « Monta ! » Sena lui tapa vite-fait dans le dos mais le mouvement entraina d'autres problèmes et Monta courut vers les toilettes.

Au beau milieu du chaos, personne n'entendit la sonnette. Ce n'est que cinq minutes plus tard que Mamori remarqua quelque chose devant la porte d'entrée. « Est-ce que vous avez oublié quelque chose ? » Mamori récupéra le gros sac en papier et regarda son contenu. « …un cheesecake à la vanille… ? »

Les autres se firent silencieux un instant avant que Musashi ne parle : « Hiruma a dut passer. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je pense bien avoir entendu la sonnette tout à l'heure, » déclara Juumonji et Mamori fourra rapidement le sac entre les mains de Musashi avant d'attraper la première paire de chaussures qui lui passait sous la main. « Je reviens tout de suite ! »

Dehors, la rue était vide et silencieuse. Mamori regarda autour d'elle, paniquée. De quel côté était-il parti ? Sur la gauche il y avait un pont et elle pouvait voir assez loin. Sur une impulsion, elle partit en courant sur la droite.

Au bout d'un moment elle arriva dans un parc et son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle aperçut une touffe de cheveux blonds au-dessus d'un banc. « Hiruma-kun ! C'est là que… ah ! » Son pied droit se tordit et elle tomba à genoux, en pleurant de douleur.

Hiruma était à ses côtés en un quart de tour et l'aida à s'asseoir. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous dehors, putain d'manager ? »

Mamori essaya de ravaler ses larmes. Ses genoux saignaient maintenant et son pied droit l'élançait. « Je … te cherchais. »

Hiruma semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais il se contenta de se saisir du talon cassé. « Personne ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas courir en talons ? »

_Ah, je sens que le talon de ma chaussure droite va bientôt casser, _se rappela-t-elle.

« Et mince… » Lâcha Mamori de dépit. « J'ai vu le gâteau… et j'ai couru pour te retrouver. Pourquoi es-tu parti ? »

« … J'avais quelque chose à faire ce soir, » répondit Hiruma d'un ton bourru alors qu'il l'aidait à s'asseoir sur le banc. Elle lui donna un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule. « Menteur. Tu étais juste assis là à ne rien faire. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas entré ? »

Hiruma murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Une étrange pensée la frappa. « Ne me dis pas… que ça t'_intimide _? »

« C'est pas drôle, » grogna Hiruma et Mamori dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire. « Enfin… tu dois me ramener à la maison maintenant. Je ne peux pas marcher toute seule. Et ne crois pas pouvoir filer sans saluer ma mère, » ajouta-t-elle pour faire bonne mesure. Hiruma devait être aculé sans moyen de s'échapper ou sinon il évitait ses responsabilités.

Il la regarda d'un sale œil. « Tu es sûre de ne pas être tombée exprès ? »

Mamori secoua la tête, souriant à travers ses larmes. Ils restèrent assis un moment, Mamori endurant silencieusement la douleur et Hiruma réfléchissant à ses options. Jetant l'éponge, Hiruma lui fit signe de monter sur son dos. « Tu viendras à l'entrainement demain, pas d'excuses. T'entends ? »

Mamori hocha la tête et enroula ses bras autour de son cou, sentant de singuliers papillons prendre leur envol dans son ventre. Il la souleva sans trop de peine et commença à marcher vers sa maison. « J'ai l'impression d'être un putain de petit copain. » Grogna-t-il au bout d'un moment et Mamori ne put pas s'empêcher de rire cette fois. « Est-ce que c'est une mauvaise chose ? »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite mais alors qu'ils approchaient de la porte, il parla de nouveau : « Tu viens toujours à l'entrainement demain. »

Mamori rayonnait.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Je vous en prie, tuez-moi. C'est si horriblement cliché -_-**


	8. Prise Entre Deux Démons

_Auteur : Kitake Neru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

~ Prise Entre Deux Démons ~

* * *

Ce n'était que par hasard que Mamori se retrouva à Ginza. Elle ne s'écartait habituellement jamais des magasins de vêtements bon marché, mais avait dû errer un peu de trop aujourd'hui. Ce n'était qu'en voyant l'étiquette du prix d'un manteau dans une vitrine qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était allée trop loin.

C'était tard dans l'après-midi et Mamori était confuse. Certes, cela avait été une mauvaise idée que de sortir toute seule, mais de là à se perdre à Ginza ? Tout simplement stupide. Elle débattait intérieurement sur la conduite à tenir (devait-elle revenir sur ses pas pour retrouver une enseigne familière ou avancer jusqu'à trouver un panneau de signalisation ?) lorsque son portable sonna. Le vacarme autour d'elle l'empêchait presque d'entendre la sonnerie et Mamori grimaça en portant le combiné à son oreille. « Allô ? »

« Où es-tu, foutue manager ? »

« Euh… à Ginza, je pense, » répondit Mamori, cherchant du regard un panneau au-dessus des têtes de la foule. _Pourquoi y avait-il tellement de gens ici ?_ Il y eut une pause dans la conversation avant que la voix curieuse d'Hiruma ne lui demande : « Qu'est-ce que tu fous à Ginza, bordel ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je me suis un peu perdue, je crois. Que veux-tu, Hiruma-kun ? »

« L'entrainement est à 19h. Faut que les nabots s'habituent aux jeux de nuit. Leur performance va forcément fluctuer et j'ai besoin qu'on l'enregistre et l'analyse. »

« 19h ? » Mamori jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était déjà 18h. Le crépuscule allait venir dans une demi-heure à peu près. En assumant qu'elle avait dérivé de son lieu de prédilection, il lui faudrait bien plus de 45 minutes pour rentrer. « Hiruma-kun, je ne pourrais … »

« Ne serait-ce pas la manager des Devil Bats ? » Une voix sirupeuse traversa le vacarme ambiant, faisant se retourner Mamori qui s'immobilisa aussitôt de surprise.

Dans la salle du club, Hiruma plissa les yeux en entendant la voix. Le fond sonore était bruyant mais il en avait entendu suffisamment pour que ça lui mette les nerfs sur-le-champ. De toutes les choses qui auraient pu arriver… « Oi, manager ! T'es là ? »

Il entendit Mamori haleter et soudain la voix n'était plus mielleuse mais mortellement venimeuse : « Hey, _déchet_. »

Hiruma tira par réflexe un coup de l'arme qu'il avait en main, la balle ricochant sur la porte métallique. « … Fucking dread, » grogna Hiruma, le dégoût montant comme de la bile dans sa gorge. « Rends le portable à ma manager. »

« Ta petite chérie s'est perdue, on dirait, » continua Agon, ignorant la rage évidente d'Hiruma. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occuperai bien d'elle. » Et la ligne fut coupée.

Un battement de cœur fut tout ce qu'il fallut à Hiruma pour prendre une décision. Il n'avait jamais marché aussi vite de sa vie, poussant presque un Kurita médusé hors de son chemin. « Où vas-tu, Hiruma ? »

« A Ginza ! » dit-il de mauvaise humeur avant de remarquer les frères Ah-ha. « Putain de bouche de poisson ! File-moi tes foutues clés de moto ! »

« Où va Hiruma-san ? » Demanda Sena en voyant Hiruma partir en trombe. Kurita ne pouvait que secouer la tête de perplexité : « Il était en train de parler à Mamori-san et puis il s'est précipité au-dehors. »

Sena s'interrogea sur le sujet. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu agiter Hiruma de la sorte ?

Mamori regarda avec une horreur silencieuse Agon refermer son téléphone. Elle ressentait le besoin pressant de fuir mais quelque chose dans ses yeux la forçait à rester. « A-Agon-san… »

« Tu te souviens de mon nom, » Agon semblait enchanté et continuait de sourire immanquablement. « C'est gentil qu'une personne aussi jolie que toi s'en souvienne. »

Mamori déglutit et se démena pour empêcher sa peur irrationnelle de se montrer. _Non, ce n'est pas une peur irrationnelle. J'ai vu ce dont il était capable. _Elle se souvenait que la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus il lui avait fait le même sourire. A l'époque, elle n'avait été que légèrement secouée, mais maintenant qu'elle savait quel genre de personne s'était, Mamori ne souhaitait rien de mieux que de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux : bien qu'elle était consciente que c'était impossible dans cette situation. Ils étaient à l'extérieur, au beau milieu d'une foule animée. Mais du moment qu'elle ne faisait rien pour l'enrager il n'allait probablement pas lui faire de mal. _Probablement._

Elle accepta le téléphone qu'il lui rendit et le tritura nerveusement du bout des doigts, se demandant s'il était possible de rappeler Hiruma.

« J'étais juste en train de me dégourdir les jambes et je t'ai vu, apparaissant un brin perdue. » Agon souriait largement. « Est-ce que c'est ta première fois à Ginza ? »

Mamori ne se faisait pas confiance pour parler. Aussi hocha-t-elle la tête. Agon pouffa de rire. « Tu es venue juste au bon moment. Ginza est sous son meilleur jour au crépuscule. Que dirais-tu que je te fasse visiter ? Oh, et je ne sais pas comment tu t'appelles. »

Elle frissonnait sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour répondre, mais même, elle percevait nettement le tremblement dans sa voix : « Anezaki. Et ce n'est … »

« Bon, alors allons-y. Je connais un endroit où le coucher de soleil est magnifique. » Il abaissa brusquement ses lunettes de soleil et Mamori avait la forte impression d'être acculée dans un coin par une bête sauvage. « Nous y allons ? »

Et quand Agon plaça nonchalamment une main dans son dos pour la guider, il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas avoir un haut-le-cœur. Finalement, elle resta calme et lui permit de la guider, gardant les yeux ouverts pour une chance de lui échapper.

Au bout d'un moment il était clair qu'il connaissait Ginza comme sa poche, et de la manière qu'il lui parlait, il savait aussi s'y prendre avec les femmes. De cela elle était déjà au courant, ayant entendue parler de ses nombreuses petites amies. Il la mena au centre de Ginza, le Chuo-dori, et Mamori nota silencieusement que la nuit tombait, _rapidement._ Elle allait devoir bientôt faire quelque chose. Si Agon insistait pour l' « accompagner », elle espérait pouvoir se saisir de son Taser suffisamment vite pour l'assommer.

_Peux-tu battre son temps de réaction ?_

_**Non. Mais il a un angle mort et c'est possible de … mais ne pensons pas à ça maintenant. Il y a une chance pour qu'il ne fasse que rechercher de la compagnie.**_

…Ouais bien sûr.

Tellement occupée par ses pensées, Mamori ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'ils avaient quittés le centre et se dirigeaient vers Hibiya Park. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde ici puisqu'il faisait presque nuit et que le parc allait bientôt fermer.

« Le déchet a au moins du goût en matière de gonzesses. »

Mamori se raidit légèrement au commentaire impromptu qui jaillit de nulle part. Jusqu'à maintenant il parlait en toute amabilité de leur environnement et il était facile à ignorer, mais le changement de sujet fit éclater le désir de lui répondre. Agon marchait un pas derrière elle lorsque Mamori s'arrêta brusquement, à sa surprise.

« Hiruma, » déclara-t-elle calmement et Agon haussa un sourcil. Mamori osa le regarder en face. « Son nom est Hiruma. Vous devriez arrêter de le traiter de déchet quand vous savez qu'il n'en est pas un, Agon-san. »

Un certain sourire libidineux trouva le chemin de ses lèvres. Le feu qui n'était pas là une minute avant brûlait maintenant dans ses yeux à elle : une flamme bleue et froide. Il n'y a qu'un instant elle était encore un agneau docile et silencieux. Désormais il pouvait voir l'acier sous les apparences doucereuses et grand dieu que ça l'excitait. « Déchet lui va mieux, à ce bon à rien. »

Il la vit tiquer et pouvait à peine contenir son allégresse. S'il y avait une arme à disposition il était sûr qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir contre lui. Quel changement ! « Retirez ça, » demanda-t-elle d'une voix glaciale. « Vous n'avez pas le droit de juger quelqu'un de la sorte ! »

« Tu es la manager de l'équipe, non ? Je suis certain que tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, » susurra Agon. « Ce déchet essaye de dépasser ses propres limites. Combien de temps il peut tenir comme ça, tu crois ? Il va juste finir comme un putain d'éclopé, ha ha ! »

Aussi vite que l'éclair, la main de Mamori se dressa mais Agon la saisit adroitement avec un sourire admiratif. Elle serra le poing. « Vous êtes dégoûtant, » cracha-t-elle. « Vous qui n'avez jamais travaillé dur de toute votre vie ne pourrez jamais comprendre quelqu'un qui est prêt à _mourir _pour son rêve. En ce sens, c'est vous le véritable éclopé, Agon-san ! »

Son insulte le frappa plus fort que sa claque aurait pu. Grognant de rage, il allait lui tordre le bras lorsqu'un coup de feu effleura son oreille. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la silhouette élancée se tenant un peu en retrait derrière Mamori, soulignée par le soleil couchant.

Hiruma garda Agon en joue, un rictus de dément sur la figure : « Vire tes putains d'mains d'elle, fucking dread. »

« Rhô qu'on est sérieux, » roucoula Agon avant de relâcher le poignet de Mamori. Sa main continua aussitôt la course prévue et le gifla, bien que pas aussi fort qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

Hiruma abaissa son flingue et attendit que Mamori se rapproche de lui. « La moto est en bas alors bouge. »

Elle ne dit rien en le dépassant. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il fut sûre qu'elle ne pouvait plus les entendre que son rictus s'effaça pour laisser éclater sa rage : « Je ne te donnerai pas de second avertissement, fucking dread. Emmerde-la ne serait-ce qu'une fois et je vous enverrais, toi et ton talent, là où le soleil ne brille pas, c'est clair ? » Grogna-t-il. La réaction d'Agon fut un petit sourire en coin. « Première fois que je te vois passionné pour autre chose que le foot. Est-ce que le petit démon aurait finalement grandi ? »

Hiruma s'assura du coin de l'œil que Mamori était déjà sur le vélo avant d'ajouter : « Je te laisse t'en aller pour aujourd'hui. »

Agon gloussa et se tourna pour partir. « Elle est impétueuse, cette Anezaki. Tu pourrais ne pas savoir t'en occuper. Qu'importe, je suis dans le coin. »

« N'y compte pas, fucking dread. » Hiruma tourna aussi les talons et se dirigea vers la moto, où Mamori l'attendait avec une expression indéchiffrable. Il mit silencieusement le contact et prit la direction de Deimon.

Pendant plusieurs minutes aucun d'entre eux ne pipa mot, Hiruma se concentrant sur la circulation du soir et Mamori se tenant à ses épaules. La lueur rouge qui allumait ses yeux à lui avait disparu en grande partie mais Hiruma sentait que Mamori n'était pas encore remise de la soirée.

« Je le déteste, » lâcha-t-elle soudainement, et la prise sur ses épaules se fit légèrement plus forte alors qu'elle se protégeait du vent. Le moment de bravoure était passé et maintenant Mamori était malade de répugnance. Elle ne l'avait pas senti précédemment mais désormais elle était terrifiée –totalement. Elle n'était pas étrangère à l'animosité entre les deux hommes et elle se fiait à Agon pour avoir imaginé se servir d'elle à cette fin. Elle aurait pu finir… oh mon dieu. Elle ne voulait pas penser à comment elle aurait pu finir.

« Oublie ça. » La commande dite d'un ton posé la secoua hors de ses pensées. « La fichue équipe est probablement inquiète à mort pour toi. Ne les laisse pas te voir comme ça. »

Un vigoureux sentiment d'impuissance la prit à la gorge et elle changea de position en silence, enserrant son torse de ses bras et le serrant fermement. « Pourrais-tu … aller un peu plus lentement, Hiruma-kun ? »

« …Ah. » Il garda ses yeux sur la route, son masque d'indifférence ne vacillant pas malgré la sensation de son souffle erratique à chaque discret sanglot. C'était inévitable après tout. Ceux prient entre lui et Agon en ressortaient rarement indemnes.

Et combien Hiruma pouvait s'insulter à cause de ça.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Les références pour Ginza viennent de Wikipedia. S'il y a des fans d'Agon qui lisent ceci, désolée si je ne l'ai pas choyé.**

**Note de la traductrice : Cet OS me fait directement penser à une dark fic de Cristal Noir, « Un Crime Dans La Nuit », qui si vous êtes majeurs traite d'un sujet odieux d'une main de maître et donne la part belle à la cruauté repoussante dont fait éternellement preuve Agon (oui je n'aime pas ce type, c'est viscéral). Merci à elle et à tous ceux qui me lisent et commentent mes fics, ça me donne l'envie de bosser à fond pour vous. Un petit coucou à Caath qui privilégie les fics HiruSena, s'il y a des amateurs allez la lire. Sur ce je vous dis bonne nuit & bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	9. Tordue

_Auteur : Kitake Neru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Se passant juste avant le Sports Festival de Deimon.**

* * *

~ Tordue ~

* * *

« Hiruma-kun, ça ne marchera jamais, » soupira Mamori. « Je ne peux pas prétendre être méchante tout comme tu ne peux pas prétendre être gentil. »

« Ça fait mal, putain d'manager, » caqueta Hiruma alors qu'il chargeait un bazooka et le lui tendait. « Maintenant essaye encore une fois, v_ers le haut_. »

« C'est lourd ! »

« Le putain d'crâne d'œuf y arrive, alors arrête de pleurnicher. » Hiruma mit un nouveau chewing-gum en bouche et Mamori se prépara. Ce n'était pas tirer avec cette arme qui l'embêtait : c'était le recul qu'elle détestait.

BAM !

Comme elle s'y attendait, son bras accusa le recul et elle faillit tomber mais Hiruma la rattrapa vivement. « Tsss. Tu aurais dû faire la Marche de la Mort et gagner de l'endurance. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'utiliser une si grosse arme ! » Protesta-t-elle en retour. « Donne-moi en une plus petite ou bien une mitraillette ! »

« Ce n'est pas assez menaçant, » dit Hiruma d'un air renfrogné. « Tu es censée être méchante, femme. Si tu utilises un pistolet, tu as intérêt à en avoir l'air. »

Mamori se saisit du flingue, le soupesa et visa Hiruma. Elle pensa à tous ces moyens de pression qu'il avait sur elle et combien il serait satisfaisant de lui faire sauter la cervelle là maintenant.

Hiruma sourit comme un démon à la sadique expression qu'elle arborait. « Continue comme ça, manager. Tu vas tellement effrayer les putains d'chibis qu'ils s'enfuiront en se faisant dessus. »

« En fait je me demandais si j'arriverai à _te _coller la frousse. »

« Sans façon. » Hiruma fit un pas en avant et le canon de l'arme toucha son torse. Mamori se retrouva brusquement incapable de respirer. Même si c'étaient des balles en caoutchouc, en appuyant sur la détente elle le blesserait. Une vision d'un Hiruma ensanglanté lui faisait peur… tout en l'excitant d'une façon étrangement… tordue.

Hiruma plaça une main sur le flingue et l'écarta négligemment, son regard toujours plongé dans le sien avec une intensité qui faisait faire des nœuds à son estomac. « En fait, je commence à aimer cet alter-ego qui est le tien… »

Le commentaire fut comme un seau d'eau glacée déversé sur sa tête. Toute imagerie sadique qu'elle aurait pu avoir à l'esprit se fit doucher. Mamori récupéra le pistolet et se retourna en faisant la grimace. « Je travaillerai mon rire de méchante à la maison. »

« Mets quelque chose d'approprié. » Sa voix ne pouvait pas cacher l'amusement qu'il ressentait et cela la mit hors d'elle. Tout était un jeu, n'est-ce-pas ? « De préférence mafieux. Ça pourrait aider à couvrir les failles dans ta prestation. »

« Je mettrai ce que je voudrais. » Mamori était sur le point de partir lorsqu'elle sentit sa main sur son épaule. « Ne me laisse pas tomber, fichue manager. »

Se tenant devant son miroir à la maison, Mamori fixa son reflet. Dans la glace elle souriait comme un démon et Mamori commença à avoir peur.


	10. Un cran au-dessus du reste

_Auteur : Kitake Neru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

~ Un cran au-dessus du reste ~

* * *

« Donc… » Kid inclina son chapeau.

« _Donc…_ » Yamato se frotta le menton.

« Ke ke ke… _donc _? » Hiruma arma son semi-automatique.

Tout le monde autour de la table sua à grosses gouttes. Pire que de choisir des joueurs pour l'Equipe du Japon, c'est la plus critiquable des décisions, une qui pouvait finir bien ou envoyer tous les quarterbacks dans une civière. Les stars de lycée Japonais étaient rassemblées dans la salle du club de Deimon, mais même l'avantage du terrain n'affectait pas les visiteurs. Tous étaient prêts à sauter à la gorge de l'autre au moindre signe.

Ce fut Shin, Dieu le bénisse avec son inconscience, qui souleva enfin le point en étudiant la liste des joueurs. Avec son manque d'esprit habituel, il déclara calmement : « Nous devons choisir un manager pour l'Equipe du Japon. »

« Le nôtre, » répondit aussitôt Yamato avec la confiance de celui qui ne prend que le meilleur. « Parfaitement compétent et indéniablement l'unique choix pour nous. »

« La nôtre est plus habituée aux rapides jeux de Seibu. Elle sera parfaite pour des stratégies rapides. » Kid leva les yeux avec une expression troublée : « Bien que lui demander de nous accompagner pose problème… »

« Lâchez l'affaire, vos managers ne sont que des bons à rien, » déclara Hiruma avec une expression du style _pissez dans vos pantalons, connards_. « Seule la putain d'manager de Deimon nous suivra aux USA. »

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est de l'équipe qu'elle est aussi bonne que les joueurs de Deimon, » rétorqua Yamato et Shin allait dire quelque chose lorsque la principale concernée, Mamori Anezaki, arriva avec un plateau de cookies. « Le club de cuisine a fait ces cookies, vous en v… »

Sans le moindre signe annonciateur, Hiruma la visa soudainement de son flingue et tira successivement de haut en bas. Yamato et Kid esquivèrent prestement et Shin se plaça aussi-sec derrière Hiruma. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, Yamato sauta sur ses pieds. « Qu'est-ce que… »

« Hi. Ru. Ma-_kun._ »

Les mots lui manquèrent alors qu'il réalisait que la manager de Deimon se tenait toujours au même endroit, l'assiette de cookies éclatée au sol.

Mais elle se _tenait toujours au même endroit._

Il remarqua le plateau bosselé dans sa main et son sang se figea. Ce monstre de femme s'était défendue contre tous les tirs d'Hiruma, _déviant leur course_ sans se décoiffer. « … Grand Dieu… » Il s'étrangla.

« Hiruma-kun, tu ferais mieux d'avoir une bonne explication quand je reviens ou je vais verrouiller ton râtelier à armes et en jeter la clé, » lança Mamori à bouts de nerf. Avec un sourire poli adressé aux autres personnes présentes, elle tourna les talons et sortit : sans doute pour aller chercher une autre assiette de cookies.

Quelques secondes après qu'elle ait disparu Hiruma caqueta et se tourna vers Yamato et Kid, tous deux estomaqués. « Donc… nous sommes d'accord ? »

Et tout le monde accepta sans prononcer un mot –car ils ne pouvaient que faire ça face à la vérité : Aucun autre manager d'aucune autre équipe ne pouvait rêver arrêter les balles d'Hiruma avec un simple foutu plateau à thé.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : J'adore ce petit OS^^** **Désolée pour le peu de publications mais j'ai des excuses, notamment le fait que je me suis donnée pour but de finir enfin la série (pas taper mais je n'étais jamais allée au-delà du tome 24). J'ai donc repris ma lecture à partir du match Devil Bats VS Nasa Shuttle et depuis je m'éclate, enregistrant chaque apparition d'Hiruma et de Mamori et me replongeant dans les relations qui lient tous ces merveilleux joueurs. Aussi, j'ai en tête de faire une songfic pour l'un des pairings hentai de cette série (ah ah, 50/50 pour savoir sur lequel je vais me pencher) mais la chanson est déjà trouvée et l'inspiration s'amêne. Si jamais Aude, qui m'a laissé de supers reviews, passe dans le coin, j'aimerais lui dire merci pour ses compliments et son attention vis-à-vis de mes traductions. Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	11. Le Bruit du Silence

_Auteur : Kitake Neru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Mamori découvre que les bibliothèques ne sont pas tant que ça silencieuses.**

**Note de la traductrice : Les bruits sont écrits par leur mouvement, italiques pour les faibles et en gras pour les forts. Les termes en italique qui ne sont pas des bruits seront cette fois-ci soulignés tandis que les pensées seront entre étoiles. Désolée pour ce désagrément.**

* * *

~ Le bruit du silence ~

* * *

_Froissement… rabat._

_Gribouillis gribouillis gribouillis_

…Comment peut-on changer de page aussi bruyamment !

_Tire_

_Tire_

_Tire_

_Bam._

Et personne ne sait remettre doucement un bouquin sur l'étagère ?

**Crac ! **« Ah… jesuisdésolépardonmecollezpa s ! »S'excusa hâtivement une voix bégayante avec une phrase inintelligible. Mamori tiqua légèrement et son crayon traversa brusquement le papier. C'était censé être une après-midi paisible dans la supposée-tranquille bibliothèque. Et d'une certaine façon ça l'était. A part elle, les seuls occupants de la pièce étaient un petit groupe de première année étudiant passionnément. Et non pas un groupe bruyant de joueurs d'amefuto attendant avec impatience le prochain ordre de leur démoniaque capitaine.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Mamori se remit à son travail. A cause de sa maladresse avec tout ce qui avait trait à l'électronique, Hiruma avait abandonné les explications et s'était contenté de tout lui imprimer pour qu'elle puisse travailler dessus. Ce qui était beaucoup. Toutes les données disponibles sur les équipes de la région du Kantô étaient présentes dans cette épaisse pile de papier de la hauteur d'une main… et elle était censée les catégoriser en jolies colonnes d'information que même un singe pourrait comprendre.

Elle soupira. *Hiruma demande toujours l'impossible*

Trois pages et de nombreux bruits de pages qu'on tourne plus tard, la patience de Mamori était très amenuisée. Le néon qui était supposé l'aider à étudier clignotait à une fréquence irrégulière, rappelant énormément Mamori d'un code en Morse qui n'aurait pas marché. Et pour couronner le tout, les premières années qu'elle avait cru inoffensifs tout à l'heure discutaient en chuchotant de leur sujet d'étude, mais ne savaient pas chuchoter visiblement. Mamori pouvait pratiquement épeler chacun de leurs mots, notamment une remarque désinvolte sur « la jolie senpai assise dans le coin là-bas ».

Mamori était flattée qu'ils la trouvent jolie, mais pourquoi devaient-ils être aussi bruyants à ce sujet ?

Heureusement le bibliothécaire les approcha et leur ordonna de baisser le ton, recevant le remerciement informulé de Mamori. De retour au travail. Avec un peu de chance elle aurait fini avant qu'Hiruma ne lui donne une autre pile.

Mais cela ne faisait pas dix minutes qu'elle avait repris son travail que le bibliothécaire passa avec son petit chariot, visiblement pour remettre à leur place les livres rendus. Mamori essaya de l'ignorer, mais le couinement des roues du chariot, ça c'était autre chose.

_Couine. Griiiiiiince. Couine. Gnignignignignignignigni__**bam.**_

Mamori se leva soudain, ramassa ses affaires sans se préoccuper de faire du bruit et sortit de la bibliothèque sans un regard en arrière. Le groupe des premières années la regarda partir avec perplexité. « Quelle senpai bruyante. »

Mamori traversa l'aile B et s'approcha de la salle du club. La porte était ouverte : Musashi nourrissait Cerberus et Bruta bros dehors. Le bruit d'une décharge de mitraillette déchira sans prévenir le vacarme ambiant et deux gringalets jaillirent hors du club, suppliant pour être épargnés. Mamori s'arrêta pour les laisser passer et s'engouffra dans le chahut du club de football américain.

A l'intérieur, les frères Ah-ah et Komusubi s'affrontaient au bras de fer en grognant tandis que Kurita se goinfrait bruyamment d'une dizaine de paquets de chips. Ayant viré avec succès Sena et Monta, Hiruma avait posé son AK-47 sur le côté et pianotait sur son ordinateur. La voyant rentrer, il haussa un sourcil. « Je croyais que tu serais à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui, putain d'manager ? »

Mamori prit place dans sa chaise habituelle. Hiruma tapait sans interruption, le cliquetis des touches du clavier formant une mélodie étrange et régulière. Les grognements d'effort des frères Ah-ah et les « hngoh » de Komusubi. Le son des chips et des paquets froissés. Les aboiements de Cerberus. Le léger tintement dans ses oreilles après le coup de feu d'Hiruma. Tout paraissait bruyant et extrêmement distrayant.

« Je trouve que c'est plus calme ici, » répondit Mamori avec un sourire amusé alors qu'elle se penchait sur son boulot là où elle l'avait laissé. Hiruma la fixa un moment avant de retourner à sa dactylo, le cliquetis des touches faisant écho à l'habile grattement du crayon sur le papier.

Inutile de dire, Mamori finit sa tâche en un temps record sans distractions supplémentaires.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : J'ai toujours ressenti la même chose, ne pouvant pas travailler dans le "silence". J'ai toujours un OST en boucle qui passe ou le son des fusillades des jeux vidéos auxquels jouent mes amis en même temps que je travaille. Si je dois réfléchir, je vais dans un centre commercial à l'heure de pointe ou tous les bruits me donnent des idées. Me mettre dans un champ à l'écart de toute ville ne fera que m'ennuyer et m'angoisser, étant claustrophile. En tout cas j'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes et avoir été compréhensible dans cette traduction. Merci à ceux qui me lisent et à Zweetoon pour sa review sur Gravité, ça m'a fait très plaisir (pardon pour la faute de frappe mais je stressais pour mon devoir, et quant à la poêle c'était dans la VO et ma môman fait les crêpes avec une). Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	12. Personne Ne Veut Être Seul

_Auteur : Kitake Neru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Songfic basée sur la chanson « Nobody Wants To Be Lonely » par Christina Aguilera et Ricky Martin (N/T : Les paroles traduites sont en italique, ce ne sont pas les pensées des protagonistes)**

* * *

~ Personne Ne Veut Être Seul ~

* * *

« Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas t'aimer ? »

Son cœur brisé fut la dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant de partir. Dans les gouttes de pluie qui lui faisaient écho, sa voix lui murmuraient encore et encore, se fondant dans la nuit et suintant dans son âme à lui. Le crépitement de la pluie sur le toit semblait être en accord avec ses paroles à elle, résonnance fantomatique du cœur blessé qu'il avait.

_Comme une flèche brisée._

Son toucher persistait encore sur son corps –elle était toujours là pour le réconforter, pour partager sa douleur. Elle ne lui avait jamais caché ses sentiments même lorsqu'elle savait que les chances pour qu'il lui rende la pareille étaient minimes. Elle ne lui avait jamais tourné le dos.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

_Accoure (accoure) parce que je me meurs…_

Depuis quand ? Depuis quand les craquelures apparurent dans son cœur gelés aux ruses des femmes ? N'avait-il pas fait de son mieux pour ne pas s'attacher ? N'avait-il pas fait de son mieux pour la tenir éloignée ?

_Et je me tiens là dans l'ombre. Accoure (accoure)_

Il était une flamme contradictoire, passionnée mais froide. Elle s'était brûlée mais aussi gelée. Et pourtant elle revenait, revenait toujours. Et maintenant…

_Le temps est précieux et il file_

Elle pouvait jurer être en train de pleurer à cause de la douleur dans son cœur, mais ça aurait pu tout aussi bien être la pluie. La pluie qui délavait toutes les couleurs, laissant le monde n'être plus qu'une pale ombre de son initial éclat. Laissant son cœur délavé et brisé. Après si longtemps, elle réalisait qu'il était temps de se dire vaincu. Temps d'accepter que son cœur à lui resterait gelé pour elle.

« Il ne m'a pas quitté, » se susurra-t-elle. « C'est ma décision à moi. Mon choix. Je suis… »

Elle fit un pas, voulant quitter la petite voix qui criait toujours sa dévotion pour lui, s'accrochant à cette étincelle d'espoir qu'il avait encore des sentiments pour elle.

_Peux-tu entendre ma voix ? Peux-tu entendre ma chanson ? C'est une sérénade afin que ton cœur me trouve._

« Je n'ai jamais dit que tu pouvais partir. »

La petite voix atteignit un crescendo, noyant son désespoir, un flot d'émotions triomphantes qui fit voler en éclat son désir de bouger. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour la faire se retourner. Elle restait au même endroit, désormais pleinement consciente qu'elle pleurait, en fait.

« Ne me quitte pas. » Sa voix était bourrue, comme donnant un ordre. Mais l'appel implicite atteignit ses oreilles et retint son souffle, la déchirant.

Et puis ses bras furent autour d'elle et elle fut brisée, brisée. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle dans ses cheveux, insufflant de la vie et de l'espoir à son cœur mourant. Ses bras à lui étaient froids, son cœur avait beau être gelé, rien n'importait.

Elle avait assez de chaleur pour deux.


	13. Le Lendemain Matin

_Auteur : Kitake Neru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Résumé : **Se passe à la fin de la Death March. Le lendemain de leur arrivée à Las Vegas, Hiruma emmène Mamori faire un tour.

**Note de l'auteur : Mes connaissances de Las Vegas viennent de Wikipédia et du film Ocean's Eleven (D'après moi le meilleur film de tous les temps)**

* * *

~ Le Lendemain Matin ~

* * *

Son corps était en grève Du moins, c'est ce dont Mamori avait l'impression alors qu'elle sortait du lit et se traînait jusqu'à la salle de bains sans tomber dans les pommes. L'eau froide du robinet fit des merveilles, mais qu'elle n'empêcha pas ses membres de craquer. « Je ne suis vraiment pas en forme, » murmura-t-elle. Sa seule consolation, la seule chose qui l'empêchait de verrouiller la porte et de se recoucher était le fait que l'équipe entière souffrait bien plus qu'elle.

Avec ça à l'esprit, elle se doucha, s'habilla et se dirigea vers le hall de l'hôtel à la recherche d'une tasse de thé chaud.

« Hé, putain d'manager. »

Mamori faillit sursauter de surprise. Hiruma se tenait dans le couloir, paraissant calme et en pleine forme. Mais en y regardant de plus près on pouvait voir qu'il boitait légèrement.

Mamori fronça à peine les sourcils. « Tu n'es pas censé être debout, Hiruma-kun. »

« Silence. Tu as les clés du camion, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« …Oui, Doburoku-sensei m'a demandé de les garder. » Mamori sortit les clés de sa poche et les regarda avant de se tourner vers Hiruma. « Que veux-tu faire avec le camion ? »

Le sourire de dément d'Hiruma lui fit froid dans le dos. « Allons-y alors. J'ai vu quelque chose de bien en venant ici. »

Mamori le suivit dans l'ascenseur. « Le camion n'a plus beaucoup de carburent. Si tu veux l'amener quelque part, tu as besoin de faire d'abord le plein. »

« Nous n'irons nulle part avec. Nous sommes déjà à Las Vegas, » sourit-il, mâchant placidement son chewing-gum. Il lui coula un regard pensivement et Mamori fit de son mieux pour ne pas rougir. « Quoi ? »

« Tu n'as rien de plus classe à te mettre ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec le camion ? »

« Ça a à voir avec tout. » Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent dans un doux chuintement et ils se retrouvèrent dans le lobby. Il était encore tôt, et vu que Las Vegas ne dormait jamais la nuit, ses habitants n'avaient pas de raison de se lever avant midi.

Mamori passa les clés à Hiruma et ils montèrent dans le camion garé à proximité de l'hôtel. « Où allons-nous donc ? »

Hiruma eut un sourire en coin en démarrant l'engin. « Gaspiller de l'essence. »

Elle oublia qu'elle était censée en vouloir à Hiruma pour éluder ses questions tandis qu'ils descendaient le Las Vegas Strip : Sept kilomètres de casinos, hôtels et distractions. Chaque bâtiment était une attraction, l'un plus beau que l'autre. Elle pouvait en quelque sorte comprendre pourquoi on appelait Las Vegas « la cour de récré de l'Amérique ». Elle avait l'impression d'être une gamine au cirque ! Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, elle pouvait vraiment se relâcher sans avoir à s'inquiéter pour les autres. Elle jeta un regard à Hiruma qui conduisait consciencieusement en mâchant son habituel chewing-gum. « Hiruma-kun, où allons-nous ? »

« Un concessionnaire automobile d'occasion. Je pense en avoir vu un lorsque nous sommes arrivés hier soir. » Hiruma gardait un œil sur la route tout en regardant de droite et de gauche. Mamori se mit aussitôt à suer à grosses gouttes. « Tu … ne comptes pas vendre le camion, si ? C'est celui de Doburoku-sensei ! »

« J'en ai rien à foutre. Si nous devons parier alors nous avons besoin de capital et pour le moment nous n'avons pas un clou. D'autres objections, manager ? »

Mamori soupira, sachant très bien qu'il avait anticipé cette discussion, et se recala dans son siège. Elle se demandait parfois s'il aimait la trimbalait partout afin d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui se disputer. « Tu as prévu ça depuis que nous sommes arrivés, hein ? »

« Faux. J'avais prévu ça avant même de partir, » caqueta Hiruma alors qu'ils arrivaient au concessionnaire : des rangées à perte de vue de tous les types de véhicules imaginables. Mamori secoua la tête en descendant du camion. « Tu as intérêt à le vendre pour un bon prix si nous sommes censés avoir assez d'argent pour rentrer. »

Les yeux d'Hiruma brillèrent. « Je vais les éclater si fort qu'ils se sauront pas ce qui les frappe, ke ke ke ! »

_Des chiffres. Il suivra uniquement les requêtes qui concordent avec ses propres souhaits._

Mamori sourit légèrement et regarda Hiruma accoster le propriétaire de la concession. En tirer assez pour une robe n'était pas si mal. Ce serait également un agréable changement que de voir Hiruma en tenue de soirée. Comme s'ils étaient une paire. Comme si.

Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à savoir comment apprendre la nouvelle à Doburoku-sensei.


	14. Degrés et Variations

_Auteur : Kitake Neru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Résumé : **Juumonji se demanda quelles étaient les différentes formes d'appréciation d'Hiruma.

**Note de l'auteur : Ecrit après que j'ai vu Hiruma donner pour la Xème fois des coups de pied aux Frères Ah-ha.**

* * *

~ Degrés et Variations ~

* * *

Ça turlupinait Juumonji récemment, mais le dernier coup de pied en date d'Hiruma avait dû provoquer cela en fait. Par ailleurs, le démon avait autant le coup de pied facile que la gachette désormais et ses pieds étaient plus durs à éviter que ses balles. Ne savait-il pas se montrer affectueux sans être violent ?

« Statistiquement, il tire moins de coups de feu à chaque coup de pied, » remarqua Yukimitsu. « Donc s'il vous tape 200 fois par jour il n'utilisera pas du tout ses armes. »

« T'es **malade **?! » S'écrièrent les trois en unisson et Yukimitsu éclata d'un rire contrit.

« Merde, ça fait plus mal quand il est content que quand il est vénère, » grommela Kuroki. « J'en suis au point que je peux même pas m'asseoir sans avoir l'impression d'être assis sur des punaises. »

Yukimitsu éclata nerveusement de rire. « Il est très fier de vous les gars, je pense. Étonnamment, il ne tape jamais Musashi ou moi. »

« Musashi lui foutrait probablement un pain, » grogna Togano avant que Juumonji ne lève un doigt, touché par une de ses révélations qui touchent même les plus obscurantistes des hommes. « Attendez. S'il donne des coups de pied parce qu'il est content, alors qu'est-ce qu'il fait à Anezaki lorsqu'il est fier d'elle ? »

« … Que veux-tu dire ? » Kuroki haussa un sourcil.

« C'est vrai, » lâcha Yukimitsu en se frottant le menton. « Mamori-san fait rarement une erreur dans ses devoirs de manager et souvent relève des points que nous ne voyons pas sur le terrain. Hiruma-san doit être ravi une ou deux fois grâce à elle. »

« Mais il ne la frappe pas ou ne lui tape même pas sur la tête. Tsss. Même le démon a un petit faible. » Kuroki s'assit en vacillant sur une, grimaçant un peu. « On a besoin de coussins, merde ! »

« C'est d'un cliché, » expliqua Togano. « Le mauvais garçon tombe toujours pour la faible fille. La formule à succès d'un shoujo. »

« On n'est pas dans un manga, abruti ! Et même si c'était le cas, pourquoi diable un shoujo ? » S'exclama Kuroki en tapant son camarade. « Et Anezaki n'est pas faible. Tu as vu comment elle a démoli ces connards qui ont essayés de la racoler l'autre jour ? Elle les a poutrés avec une _brique_, mec. »

« Donc comment la remercie-t-il ? » Juumonji avait ignoré les conneries de ses amis et Yukimitsu fronça les sourcils. « Je ne sais pas… il ne l'a traite pas mieux que nous, il la taquine de temps en temps et … » Il fut interrompu par la porte du club qui s'ouvrit sur un Musashi en tenue de chantier. Tout le monde le fixa un moment avant qu'il ne dise de son ton impassible habituel : « Hiruma arrive. »

C'était comme un onside kick*. Tout le monde se rua dans une direction (la sortie) à l'exception de Yukimitsu, qui s'enfuyait rarement lorsqu'Hiruma approchait parce qu'il savait que c'était inutile. Une fois tous les autres partis, Musashi retira calmement son bandana et remit dans l'ordre dans ses cheveux. Tout ça en une journée.

Les spéculations auraient pu s'arrêter là si Musashi ne s'était pas soudainement exprimé :

« Il l'appelle Mamori. »

Yukimitsu battit des paupières de surprise. « …Hein ? »

« Hiruma. C'est comme ça qu'il la remercie, » expliqua Musashi avant de disparaître dans le vestiaire. Yukimitsu y réfléchit. « C'est assez intime, non ? Pourquoi ferai… _Oh._ » Il eut un large sourire. « Ça veut dire qu'il est heureux qu'elle soit là, hein ? »

Un grognement évasif fut sa réponse et Yukimitsu pouffa de rire en se souvenant de quelque chose d'autre. « Hiruma-san n'arrive pas, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Non. Il est allé avec Anezaki à la nouvelle boulangerie qui vient d'ouvrir dans la ville voisine. Un très gros _merci_. »

Et Yukimitsu n'avait plus rien à ajouter.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : *Onside kick : Lorsque le kicker de l'équipe tire balle au pied après un hut pour faire avancer le jeu sans longues passes. Je n'ai pas lu cette expression dans les mangas francophones alors je ne sais pas comment ils l'ont officiellement traduits. Si vous le savez, faites-moi signe. Et merci à Zweetoon pour ton commentaire, j'ai changé la grosse erreur de personnalité de la fin de Gravité^^ Bonne semaine à tout le monde et merci de lire/commenter/ajouter mes fics ! Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	15. En Toi J'ai Confiance

_Auteur : Kitake Neru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Résumé : **Mamori est pensive et découvre le pot aux roses.

**Note de l'auteur : C'était un paragraphe inachevé dans mes archives alors je l'ai continué. Hiruma pourrait être OOC alors je m'en excuse.**

~ En Toi J'ai Confiance ~

* * *

Mamori avait une idée très claire de ce qu'était l'amour. C'était quelque chose qui était continuellement abordé à la télévision, dans les livres et les potins entre copines. Qui sortait avec qui et faisait quoi. Les garçons s'échangeaient des astuces et des magazines (qu'elle avait plus d'une fois confisqué) et les filles réévaluaient constamment la gente masculine.

Bien sûr étant elle aussi une fille, Mamori ne pouvait pas échapper aux rumeurs. Elle se rendait compte que grâce à son héritage métisse, elle passait pour jolie dans les yeux des garçons et ils redoublaient constamment d'efforts pour attirer ses bonnes grâces. Sa réputation de fille ayant toute sa tête et même un cerveau en faisait une sorte de prix ultime à Deimon.

Mais Mamori l'ignorait. Ses amies prenaient bien soin de la tenir éloignée du sujet –insistants qu'il était tout à fait normal que les garçons se bousculent pour la voir ou lui déclarent leur flamme dans les couloirs. Donc, lorsque brusquement ce ne fut plus le cas Mamori s'en intrigua.

Cela dit, ce n'est pas comme si ça s'était atténué progressivement –mais plutôt comme si une porte monumentale avait été fermée, et qu'elle se retrouvait d'un côté et ses admirateurs de l'autre. Une nana vaniteuse aurait été blessé de voir le nombre de lettres d'amours et de bonbons chuter soudainement, mais Mamori n'était que curieuse. Lorsqu'elle interrogea ses amies elle ne reçut que la même réponse cryptique :

« Peut-être c'est parce que tu es maintenant dans le club d'Amefuto ? »

Et en quoi l'Amefuto y était pour quelque chose ? Donc Mamori resta dans l'ignorance, mais sa perplexité grandit à mesure que le temps passait.

La goutte d'eau fut le jour où elle arriva en retard en classe. Elle se dépêcha d'entrer, le souffle court …

Et la classe chahuteuse au possible fit aussitôt silence.

Pas le moindre bruit ou mouvement ne l'accueillit. Ce silence persista jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'asseye à sa place et là encore la classe ne retrouva pas sa gaieté habituelle.

« Mamori, » chuchota l'une de ses amies intimes, « qu'as-tu fait hier ? »

« Hier ? » Mamori fronça les sourcils en essayant de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé après le match. « Nous avons gagné et puis Monta a proposé de célébrer cela. Nous sommes allés manger à un restaurant-grill et ensuite… » Elle avait du mal à retracer ses souvenirs. « Nous étions tous très fatigués et après manger je me suis endormie à table. Sena m'a réveillé et m'a ramené à la maison. Pourquoi ? »

La fille haussa un fin sourcil épilé. « Sena t'a ramené ? Mamori, tu n'as pas idée, hum ? »

« A propos de quoi ? » Grands dieux comme les filles pouvaient être énigmatiques parfois.

« Et bien tu vois, Sakio a dit à Maru qui l'a entendu d'Aiko que … euh… ce n'était pas Sena-kun qui t'a ramené chez toi, en fait. C'était … ah… ! » Il était clair que le nom était tabou et les sourcils de Mamori montèrent au plafond. « Hiruma-kun ? »

« Oui. Lui. Aiko l'a vu te porter sur son dos. Bien sûr il s'est inquiété … »

Mamori éclata alors de rire. « De quoi parles-tu ? Hiruma-kun, me porter jusqu'à chez moi ? C'est impensable. Il ne sait même pas où j'habite… je pense. »

« Ecoute, tu es gentille et nous te l'avons caché, mais la rumeur veut que … » Et avec chaque phrase, Mamori palissait à vue d'œil jusqu'à ce qu'elle saute sur ses pieds au moment où la sonnerie retentissait.

Les élèves de Deimon se souviendront de ce jour comme la Première Fois où Anezaki Manqua Exprès la Classe, parce qu'elle sortit en trombe et tout le monde se pressa aux fenêtres pour voir où elle allait.

De l'intérieur, Mamori fulminait. Elle marchait d'un pas lourd vers la salle du club et ouvrit brutalement la porte. Comme elle s'y attendait, il se tenait dans son coin habituel. « Hiruma-kun ! »

Il leva les yeux sur elle, le visage impassible mais avec une ombre de sourire sur les lèvres. « Un peu plus et la porte va tomber, manager. Tu essayes de marquer un point ? »

« Oui ! Non ! » Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et se dirigea à grands pas rageurs vers lui. « Tu es au courant de ce que les gens disent sur nous ? »

« Probablement rien de plus que les conneries habituelles, » répondit-il nonchalamment. « Ces idiots ne font que spéculer. Pourquoi, tu ne le savais pas ? »

« Non ! » Elle abattit une main sur la table pour appuyer ses propos et Hiruma haussa un sourcil. Mamori avait toujours eu ses accès de rage mais c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait émettre suffisamment de colère pour faire roussir l'air. C'était _lui _qui faisait cet effet-là d'habitude.

« Ils disent que je suis **tienne**, » lâcha Mamori en grinçant des dents et Hiruma haussa les épaules. « C'est pas si faux. Tu es ma manager après toi. »

« Pas comme _ça _! Ils disent que je suis ta … ta … nana ! » Elle rougit, incapable de parler de petite amie. Ça avait l'air si mal !

Hiruma caqueta comme un dément. Nana ? Voilà un terme qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps. Aussi amusant que cela puisse être, il ferait mieux de la calmer avant qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose de stupide –comme de lui foutre une claque par exemple. « Et alors ? Tu as toujours eu une bande d'abrutis autour de toi, non ? En quoi est-ce différent ? »

« Parce que, » Mamori se retenait de bouger en tous sens, « c'est de _toi_ qu'on parle. Les abrutis ça va parce qu'ils sont inoffensifs. Mais m'accoquiner avec toi, entre tous. Toi, la terreur sans nom. Et maintenant les gens pensent que je suis la nana de cette terreur en question. Que crois-tu que je devrais ressentir ? »

« Du soulagement, pour commencer. » Répondit Hiruma en plissant les yeux dangereusement et Mamori réalisa subitement où elle se trouvait –ou plutôt la situation dans laquelle elle était. Elle se mettait toujours en colère contre lui, mais jamais contre quelque chose d'aussi personnel. Ce n'était pas à propos de sa conduite envers Sena ou son comportement hostile. C'était entre elle et lui. Juste eux.

« Je me fous royalement des rumeurs, » déclara méchamment Hiruma. « Tu devrais savoir que quiconque m'approche se barre soit vivant soit mort. Tu m'es bien plus utile comme tu l'es alors je te laisse me marcher dessus en retour. Combien de personnes peuvent s'en vanter ? » Il s'était penché en avant et Mamori recula d'un pas d'appréhension. « Hier soir… ils disent… que tu m'as ramené à la maison. »

« C'est vrai. La crevette voulait le faire, mais il était si crevé qu'il n'aurait même pas été capable de passer la porte. Alors le gros lard l'a chopé lui et le macaque et donc je me suis chargée de toi. »

Ses joues se colorèrent devant la logique des choses. Alors voilà. Ce n'était qu'un simple problème de logistiques. « Et bien ça a fait crever le plafond à ma notoriété. Je pense qu'ils s'attendent presque à me voir avec un carnet de menaces maintenant, » grommela-t-elle.

Hiruma l'étudia silencieusement. Puisqu'elle s'était enfin calmée, ils étaient de nouveau à pied d'égalité. « Tu peux quitter le club si tu veux, » dit-il soudain et la tête de Mamori se redressa de surprise. « Quitter ! Pourquoi ? »

« Pour t'épargner des rumeurs, » dit-il d'un geste de la main en retournant à son travail. « Je ferai fermer leur clapet aux langues bien pendues. Si tu penses que tu ne pourras pas résister à la pression, la porte est toujours là. »

C'était présenté comme un défi voilé et Mamori y vit à travers. La part d'elle-même qui se rebellait toujours contre lui se réveilla et elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en haussant un sourcil. « Tu as dit que j'étais utile. Pourquoi me laisser partir ? »

« Pour que t'arrêtes de chouiner. Putain ! Je croyais que tu étais au-dessus de ça ! » Sa rage explosa soudain et il se leva, surplombant sa menue silhouette. Mamori recula mais les machines d'arcade la stoppèrent et elle leva les yeux sur lui, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas lui montrer sa peur.

« Tu es censée être la seule que je ne peux pas secouer, » grogna-t-il. « La seule fille qui ne s'enfuira pas. Tu es censée être mon _égale_. Pourquoi doutes-tu maintenant ? Réponds-moi, Anezaki ! »

Et ça la traversa de part en part comme un couteau dans du beurre. C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche, le rôle qu'elle jouait dans les dynamiques farfelues de leur équipe. Chaque membre était irremplaçable, se rappela-t-elle. Cela l'incluait également. Un manager est facile à trouver, mais un manager qui peut faire face à leur énergie démentielle, la passion de l'équipe et son commandant des enfers était inconnu.

Il n'y avait qu'elle.

Cette réalisation lui donna le vertige et elle ne put pas s'empêcher de glousser. Elle finit par éclater d'un rire tonitruant et dut se retenir à son maillot à lui pour ne pas s'écrouler par-terre de rire. Il resta immobile jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position, plongés dans leurs pensées respectives. Au bout d'un moment, Mamori leva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. « Quelles étaient les chances que je quitte le club ? »

Il eut un léger rictus différent de son sourire de maniaque. « Zéro. »

« Sale bâtard. »

« Fichue manager. »

Mamori soupira et ferma les yeux. « Les rumeurs ne s'arrêteront jamais, c'est cela ? »

« Nous finissons le lycée l'année prochaine. »

« Je déteste ces potins, » elle sourit et regarda sa montre. « Regarde-moi ça. J'ai séché Histoire Moderne ! Les gens vont vraiment dire que tu es une mauvaise influence pour moi. »

« Il y a toujours un point positif. Maintenant va-t'en, tu m'as assez dérangé comme ça. »

Elle secoua la tête et décida de retourner en classe. Vu comment étaient les choses maintenant, elle savait que personne n'oserait lui demander où elle était allée.

Après tout, si les gens persistaient à dire qu'elle était sa nana, elle pouvait très bien user du privilège une fois de temps en temps.


	16. Avant, Après

_Auteur : Kitake Neru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Résumé : **Elle était un moment crucial dans sa chronologie à lui.

**Note de l'auteur : Je ne sais pas quelle inspiration tordue m'a fait écrire ceci, mais je n'en suis pas très contente. N'empêche, il faut bien que je relève mon propre défi.**

* * *

~ Avant, Après ~

* * *

Cela faisait trois ans, deux mois et seize jours qu'Hiruma avait pour la première fois rencontré Kurita. Le lendemain, Musashi lui fut présenté, et à partir de là Hiruma ne compta plus les jours

Cela faisait un an, sept mois et trois jours depuis que Kurita avait été refusé à Shinryuuki. Deux semaines plus tard Hiruma s'était fait accepté avec ses deux compagnons au lycée Deimon et depuis il avait mesuré le temps tel un homme possédé. C'était une étape importante dans son chronomètre interne et il commença à mesurer les évènements à partir de cet évènement. Même lorsque Musashi dût quitter l'école, Hiruma ne s'arrêta pas de compter. Les jours passaient incroyablement lentement et il aurait été tenté de compter en secondes juste pour les voir défiler plus vite.

Et puis il y a sept mois, son monde s'était brusquement accéléré. Par 4 secondes et 20 centièmes pour être exact. Tout à coup il avait tellement de choses en tête et si peu de temps. Il commença à compter les heures et les minutes au lieu des semaines et des jours et n'en resta pas moins étouffé.

Il y a six mois et trois semaines, il découvrit un nouveau moment crucial avec l'apparition d'une forte tête se portant volontaire pour être manager (puisqu'elle avait demandé à travailler sous ses ordres, il ne pouvait pas la catégoriser comme esclave) Tout devint alors « avant Anezaki » et « après Anezaki ».

Et il sentait qu'il était bien trop chiant de penser en d'autres termes. Toutefois, cela l'irritait de voir qu'il commençait à compter sur elle plus que nécessaire.

Ce ne fut que plus tard, alors qu'elle s'était absentée du club pour quelques semaines pour passer des vacances à Kanagawa, qu'il réalisa que compter autant sur elle était plus que nécessaire. La modération pacifique qu'elle lui surinait à longueur de journée n'était pas là pour enrayer ses fusillades quotidiennes et l'équipe était encore plus stupide qu'à l'accoutumée sans elle aux alentours. L'entrainement était infernal, au mieux. Énervé il prit le premier train pour Kanagawa et entra en trombe dans le hall de l'hôtel où il savait qu'elle était descendue.

Et lorsqu'elle vit son air hargneux, elle se contenta de sourire et de dire : « Tu es en retard, Hiruma-kun. »

Il aurait bien voulu lui répliquer que c'était _elle _qui était en retard (où était-elle durant le primaire ?) mais tourna sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de se ridiculiser. Il lui donna cinq minutes pour rassembler ses affaires et rentrer avec lui à Tokyo.

Il jura que la prochaine fois, elle n'aurait pas le droit de quitter son giron pour que jamais plus il ne soit en retard.


	17. Une Différente Perspective

_Auteur : Kitake Neru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Résumé : **Cerberus médite sur les humains dans sa vie.

**Note de l'auteur : Ecrit lorsque j'ai réalisé que de ceux qui fréquentent Hiruma, j'ai totalement oublié son chien.**

**Note de la traductrice : Les surnoms ne sont pas de moi mais de l'auteur. J'ai essayé de les traduire selon le contexte (Cerberus = Hiruma = langage familier). Essayez de deviner qui est qui avant la fin de la fic^^**

* * *

~ Une Différente Perspective ~

* * *

Il savait qu'on était le matin lorsqu'il vit la Nana approcher. Elle était toujours la première, et depuis qu'elle venait, il devait bien admettre que ses matinées étaient meilleures. Le Mec-à-la-Bouffe avait l'habitude de le réveiller assez brutalement à coup d'explosions de toutes sortes, mais la Nana était moins bruyante et bien plus docile.

« Voilà pour toi, et toi aussi. » Elle déposa un bol de nourriture devant lui et Buta bros. Le cochon couina son remerciement et il grogna le sien, mais bien sûr la Nana ne comprit pas. De toute façon elle fredonna en se mettant à ranger la salle du club avant que les autres n'arrivent.

Rapidement après, le Rapidos et le Singe arrivèrent, tous les deux assez énergiques. Il se demanda brièvement si le Mec-à-la-Bouffe le laisserait encore pourchasser le Rapidos –il était bien plus marrant qu'un bâton (et plus rapide) mais dernièrement il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire. Souvent même le Mec-à-la-Bouffe l'oubliait –ce qui aurait pu être insultant s'il n'y avait pas eu la Nana. Elle, elle n'oubliait jamais de le nourrir et de lui faire une caresse de temps à autre. Il trouvait que le Mec-à-la-Bouffe oubliait même la Nana parfois et pour une raison X il trouvait ça des plus moches.

« Ya ! »

Il sourit. Et voilà une autre nénette, mais pas comme la Nana. Ça c'était la Rapidos. Plus petite et toujours en rollers, la Rapidos avait toujours le temps de lui faire faire une promenade (il aimait la faire vadrouiller et elle ne s'en formalisait pas). La Rapidos semblait aimer le Rapidos mais ça ne le dérageait pas. Il pouvait toujours les pourchasser ensemble. Deux bâtons valent mieux qu'un.

Le sol trembla un peu alors qu'il finissait son bol. Un mec tout en rondeurs arriva avec un plus petit Gros Lard, et bien que le premier Gros Lard sentait la nourriture, il était bien trop plein pour s'y intéresser (il supposait que la Nana lui donnait un gros déjeuner pour qu'il n'aille pas bouffer les gens). « Bonjour tout le monde ! Ah, toi aussi Suzuna-chan. »

« Bonjour ! Où est You-nii ? »

Ses oreilles se dressèrent au nom. Il lui avait fallu un moment, mais au bout du compte il avait saisi qu'en plus d'« Hiruma », d'« Hiruma-san » et d'« Hiruma-kun », « You-nii » faisait aussi référence au Mec-à-la-Bouffe. Il sortit de sa niche et se dirigea vers la salle du club où la Nana servait le thé. « Hiruma-kun sera un petit peu en retard. Il a dit avoir quelque chose à faire. Aussi… » Elle regarda son portable (il avait essayé d'en engloutir un et ça avait un _sale_ gout) et lu à haute voix un message : « Bande d'idiots, vous avez intérêt à être sur le terrain quand je rentre ou je vous enverrai tous en Enfer. Ya-Ha. » Elle sourit en rangeant le téléphone dans sa poche tandis que sa déclaration était reçu avec des rires jaunes.

De plus en plus de gens arrivèrent –les Trois Gonzes, le Vieux, l'Idiot et le Mec Invisible (il échappait toujours à Cerberus parce qu'il ne le remarquait pas) et au bout d'un moment, tout le monde alla sur le terrain. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire (Buta Bros s'était endormi et c'était bien –il grossirait plus vite ainsi), il décida de suivre le mouvement.

Le Mec-à-la-Bouffe s'énervait s'il pourchassait les gens sur le terrain aussi s'assit-il à côté du banc et la Nana lui donna des pommes. « Tu t'ennuies, Cerberus ? »

Il grogna la bouche pleine. La Nana sourit et lui gratouilla le sommet du crâne. Il l'aimait trop pour lui mordre la main, alors il se laissa faire.

« Hiruma-kun est toujours occupé ces derniers temps, » dit-elle soudainement. « Et il arrive toujours épuisé. Je me demande ce qu'il fait … »

Il arrêta de mâchouiller les pommes et leva les yeux sur elle. Son sourire habituel des plus chaleureux n'était plus pendu à ses lèvres et c'était inconfortable de la voir comme ça. Le Mec-à-la-Bouffe non plus n'aimait pas la voir triste. Alors il décida de lui faire une gâterie (juste cette fois) : il posa sa tête sur ses genoux, couina et elle éclata de rire. « Merci, Cerberus. Je te préparerais un bento pour demain, d'accord ? »

Il allait aboyer de contentement lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un. Il regarda aussitôt aux alentours et vit le Mec-à-la-Bouffe s'approcher. _Viens là et parle à la Nana !_ Aboya-t-il avec force mais le Mec-à-la-Bouffe (comme d'habitude) se contenta de lui balancer un gigot. « Depuis combien de temps ces imbéciles s'entraînent ? »

« Une demi-heure à peu près. »

« Hum. » Il étudia les gens sur le terrain tandis que la Nana l'étudiait lui. Ensuite Cerberus sentit l'odeur de la pommade et s'écarta promptement. Il détestait cela. « Tu t'es encore blessé, » remarqua avec désapprobation la Nana et le Mec-à-la-Bouffe ne répondit rien, souleva sa manche et lui permit de nettoyer et panser la coupure. Les deux discutèrent par la suite, parlant des progrès de l'équipe et des prochaines équipes qu'Hiruma allait « cibler » notamment. Et de temps en temps, il crut bien voir le Mec-à-la-Bouffe jeter un coup d'œil à la Nana alors qu'elle travaillait, et en plus il arrivait à la Nana parfois de sourire pour rien.

Si Cerberus pouvait faire un sourire en coin tel un humain, il le ferait. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas que ses matinées à lui qui s'étaient améliorées avec l'arrivée de la Nana.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Alors, vos suppositions ? Réponses dans le prochain chapitre XD Je suis assez crevée mais en même temps, j'ai la foi de traduire toute la nuit, youhou ! *mode sérieuse ON* Les exams, c'est la semaine prochaine, je devrais dormir et ouvrir un bouquin de cours, vous pensez ? *mode sérieuse OFF* NON ! C'est du travail la traduction, je m'en occupe ! J'ai limite envie de faire un sondage pour les fandoms sur lesquels il faut que je me concentre. Un jour, lorsque j'aurai le temps de relire mes Negima (mon shonen favori depuis sa sortie), je me pencherai sur ce fandom. Pour le moment, je ne rêve que de l'anime de Kuragehime (Edition collector trouvée à la Japan Expo, j'ai hâte de la revisionner avec la mascotte de Clara) et d'Eyeshield 21 (Faire un câlin à la peluche de Devil Bat en portant le tee-shirt d'Hiruma, c'est 200% de mon élan d'inspiration pour du HiruMamo). Bon, j'arrête de radoter, bonne soirée et bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	18. Pour une bonne cause

_Auteur : Kitake Neru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Résumé : **Parfois on doit faire le mal pour faire le bien.

**Note de l'auteur : Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que c'est autre que le fruit de mon imagination dérangée.**

* * *

~ Pour une bonne cause ~

* * *

L'anticipation est une forme de torture.

Qui que ce soit qui ait dit cette phrase devait anticiper quelque chose de vachement gros. Mais Sena trouvait qu'il pouvait s'y associer … en quelque sorte. Aucune quantité de balles ou d'explosifs n'aurait pu faire se tordre son estomac comme … comme … _cette _anticipation.

« C'est aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Monta alors qu'ils marchaient ensemble vers l'école. Sena ne pouvait pas empêcher ses jambes de trembler. « Ouais, aujourd'hui. Dis… tu penses que tu as réussi, Monta ? »

Monta fit la grimace. « Mec, c'est à _moi _que tu demandes ? Avec tous ces entraînements, tu penses que j'ai eu le temps de réviser ? »

_C'est bien ce que je pensais …_

« … Si on se plante, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? »

« On va devoir redoubler, » répondit Monta et il s'illumina. « Hé, ça voudra dire qu'on sera encore des premières années, hein ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète… » Se dit Sena en se souvenant des fois où Mamori était venue lui rappeler d'étudier, allant jusqu'à lui dresser un plan de révisions juste pour lui. La seule chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite avait été de s'asseoir à côté de lui et de le faire bosser comme dans le passé. S'il se plantait, il ne pouvait qu'imaginer son désappointement.

Et la guerre inévitable qui en résulterait.

Oh mon dieu, il pouvait très bien se l'imaginer maintenant. Mamori demanderait soit que les entraînements soient réduits soit que Sena quitte le club. Mamori était indulgente pour beaucoup de choses _sauf_ pour les études. Hiruma ne céderait pas et ils commenceraient à se disputer, avec lui coincé au milieu.

Il pouvait presque sentir les balles et les coups de balai pleuvoir sur son petit corps.

« Je ne peux pas le faire, » murmura-t-il et était sur le point de ressortir de l'école …

… lorsqu'il bouscula les trois frères Ah-ah.

Juumonji baissa les yeux sur lui. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? »

« Le stress des résultats, sans doute, » déduisit Kuroki en se frottant le menton d'un air de connaisseur. Monta éclata d'un rire nerveux. « Vous n'êtes pas inquiets ? »

Kuroki échangea un regard avec Togano. « Les résultats d'examen ne sont pas si importants que ça pour nous, hein ? »

Sena sua à grosses gouttes. _Nous vivons dans des mondes totalement différents…_

Une foule s'était déjà formée autour des panneaux d'information. Monta réussit on ne sait comment à se ramener au premier rang, traînant Sena dans son sillage. « Euh, où est ton nom, Sena ? »

Sena fit courir son doigt le long de la liste, s'inquiétant de plus en plus. Quel numéro était-il ? Il avait déjà passé le top cinquante. Soixante ? Soixante-dix ?

« Ah, te voilà, » Monta tapota le papier. « Soixante-treize. Je suis soixante-quinze. » Monta continua de faire courir son doigt le long du papier jusqu'à atteindre une ligne rouge. La limite de passage. « Hé, nous sommes passés ! »

« … Sérieux ? » Sena était à moitié dans les nuages. Mais comment était-ce possible ? Il était sûr de s'être planté …

Lui et Monta échangèrent un regard pour quelques secondes. « Est-ce que ça veut dire … »

« … que nous sommes des génies ? » Ils eurent un rire sans joie. « C'est le cas, non ? »

Quelque part au deuxième étage surplombant la cour centrale, deux silhouettes se tenaient dans un couloir désert. Tout le monde avait accouru pour voir ses résultats, mais ces deux-là savaient qu'ils étaient dans le top 10 sans avoir besoin de vérifier.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai demandé de faire ça, » soupira Mamori en regardant la foule en bas rassemblée autour des panneaux d'info. « Ils s'étaient vraiment plantés, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pas de beaucoup. Je leur ai juste fait gagner quelques places, » sourit Hiruma, les mains dans les poches. Mamori lui lança un regard noir. « J'ai quand même l'impression que c'est de ta faute, avec tes entraînements infernaux. »

« Mais tu m'as demandé de _tricher_ pour eux, manager. C'est complètement différent de ce que moi je leur fais subir sur le terrain. » Hiruma caqueta de joie et Mamori dut admettre la défaite. Bien qu'elle pensait qu'ils méritaient une leçon, elle ne pouvait pas les laisser redoubler leur première année de lycée. Elle devra juste les faire travailler plus l'année prochaine, c'est tout. « Je suppose que tu as aussi changé mes notes en arts plastique ? J'ai eu un suspicieux C. »

« Je ne peux pas la monter plus ou les gens vont penser que tu fais des faveurs au vieux chnoque. »

« Hiruma-kun ! »

« Mais bien sûr c'est faux, » sourit Hiruma. « Tu _me_ fais des faveurs. »

« Hiruma-kun, je n'ai pas besoin de fausses notes. Redonne-moi mes F ou alors … »

« Ou alors ? » Il haussa un sourcil. Que pourrait-elle avoir contre lui pour lui faire changer d'idée ?

Un sourire mutin illumina soudainement son visage et elle se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres ne soient plus qu'à quelques millimètres des siennes. Hiruma espérait sincèrement qu'elle n'avait pas en tête de l'embrasser _maintenant_. Ils ne seraient jamais capables de s'arrêter à temps.

« Fais-le, ou tu peux dire au revoir à ton idée de « Mamori à la crème », » murmura-t-elle avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner.

Hiruma admira silencieusement son derrière avant de caqueter de nouveau. « Donc tu ne veux avoir _que_ des F, putain d'manager ? »

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : J'adore ce chap, Mamori tient tête à Hiruma qui a pourtant encore une fois le dernier mot. Concernant le chapitre précédent, je suppose que vous avez tous deviné (dans l'ordre d'apparition du texte) Mamori, Hiruma, Sena, Monta, Suzuna, Kurita, Komusubi, les frères Ah-ah, Musashi, Taki et Ishimaru, respectivement sous les surnoms de la Nana, le Mec-à-la-Bouffe, le Rapidos, le Singe, la Rapidos, le Gros Lard, le deuxième Gros Lard, les Trois Gonzes, le Vieux, l'Idiot et le Mec Invisible. Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	19. Tribulations

_Auteur : Kitake Neru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Résumé : **La maternité commence par la douleur, comme Hiruma le découvre.

**Note de l'auteur : Je blâme le documentaire sur l'accouchement pour ceci. Puisque je ne suis pas encore passée par là, veuillez pardonner mes erreurs d'écriture.**

* * *

~ Tribulations ~

* * *

« Est-ce que mon époux est là ? » Une Mamori dans tous ses états serrait la main de l'infirmière. L'infirmière sourit gentiment et secoua la tête. « Nous l'avons contacté et il nous a dit qu'il arriverait rapidement … »

« Bien. Lorsqu'il arrivera, veuillez le fouiller et vous assurer qu'il ne porte pas d'armes à feu … ah ! » Mamori retint sa respiration. Les contractions étaient si rapprochées qu'elle avait l'impression que le bébé était déjà en train de sortir !

L'infirmière eut à peine le temps de demander pourquoi lorsque la patiente fut emmenée en salle d'accouchement.

« … d'armes à feu ? »

Il y eut un grand bruit et les portes à double battant s'ouvrirent sur un bang. Pendant un moment, les infirmières crurent qu'elles étaient les victimes d'un braquage –l'homme qui s'amenait portait une mitraillette et une expression des plus terrifiantes. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche qu'elles réalisèrent …

« Où est ma putain d'femme, bordel ? Elle a dit qu'elle commençait à avoir des contractions … »

Qu'il n'était qu'un mari inquiet. Un mari terriblement inquiet (et terrifiant).

« Hiruma-san, calme-toi s'il-te-plait ! » Un homme plus petit essayait d'apaiser son compagnon. « Ils ne vont pas te répondre s'ils ont peur ! »

« Euh, vous êtes Hiruma-san ? » Demanda timidement l'infirmière qui se prit un regard noir pour réponse. _Comment diable une si gentille fille avait-elle pu épouser ce monstre ?_ « Votre épouse est en salle pour le moment, mais avant que vous ne puissiez entrer, elle m'a demandé de m'assurer que vous n'amènerez aucune arme avec vous. »

« C'est quoi ce bor… »

« Hiruma, suis juste les règles, » lui recommanda Kurita. Avec Sena il réussit à lui faire déposer tous ses joujoux avec la réceptionniste terrifiée. « J'ai fini. Alors où est-elle ? »

« Au bout du couloir et suivez les pancartes, monsieur. »

« Putain. » Hiruma passa en trombe les portes tandis qu'un Sena paniqué et Kurita étaient dans son sillage. Ils arrivèrent bientôt au service de maternité où une fois de plus Hiruma fut arrêté –par une simple indication d'_Opération en cours_ au-dessus de la porte. Aussi odieux qu'il était, il n'allait pas débouler là-dedans alors que la vie de sa femme était en jeu.

Pas pour le moment, toutefois.

« AAAAAH ! »

Sena couina de terreur. « On dirait qu'elle va mourir ! Mamori-neechan va mourir ! »

« La ferme, abruti ! » Lança Hiruma en faisant les cent pas. C'était … hors de sa portée. C'était chiant, exaspérant mais il n'y avait _rien_ à faire. « Putain ! »

« Hiruma, calme-toi s'il-te-plait. » Kurita était lui aussi nerveux mais il était déjà passé par là avec sa propre femme et avait donc l'autorité de dire aux gens quoi faire. Sena, de l'autre côté, était affreusement pâle. Visiblement, un lit d'hôpital lui ferait du bien.

La tension à l'extérieur de la salle était si épaisse qu'on aurait pu la couper au couteau. Sena continuait de prier le dieu en charge des accouchements et Kurita de trembler comme une gelée. Hiruma faisait toujours les cent pas, son expression s'assombrissant à la minute. Kurita ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il lui passait par la tête en ce moment. Le portable de Sena n'arrêtait pas de sonner : ce fut d'abord Suzuna, puis Sara et Ako, et ensuite il arrêta de décrocher. Le téléphone d'Hiruma sonna aussi beaucoup mais il ignora la plupart des appelants mis à parts pour sa belle-mère. « Elle est en train d'accoucher, » fut sa réponse automatique à ses inquiétudes. « Bien sûr que je suis inquiet, bordel. Et pourquoi _vous_ pleurer ? Quoi ? Elle est toujours en vie –je peux l'entendre hurler à des kilomètres. Non, je ne sais pas s'il lui donne des couvertures ! Bordel. » La conversation se poursuivit quelques minutes de plus avant qu'Hiruma ne raccroche d'un geste rageur. « Ça fait combien de temps qu'elle est là-dedans ? »

« C'est quoi tout ce boucan ? » S'exclama une infirmière en sortant de la salle et en remarquant Hiruma. « Vous êtes le mari ? »

« Oui putain ! Laissez-moi la voir ! »

« Votre femme aimerait que vous soyez plus silencieux. Il est impératif que la mère soit aussi calme que possible durant l'accouchement et vous _n'aidez pas_. »

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'en avoir quelque chose à foutre ? »

« AAAAAAAH ! » Le hurlement de Mamori fit se ruer en avant Hiruma, qui se retrouva bloqué par l'infirmière. Lorsqu'on considérait leur différence de taille, cela relevait du miracle. « Vous n'êtes pas autoriser à entrer ! Veuillez… attendre… _ici_ ! »

Soudain il y eut un silence –un silence de mort. Cela ne dura probablement que quelques secondes, mais pour toute personne aux alentours de cette salle, cela aurait bien pu durer une éternité. Le silence pouvait signifier n'importe quoi. Ça pouvait être l'annonce d'un drame ou bien ...

Un cri aigu perça le silence et, sur un dernier sursaut d'énergie, Hiruma se dégagea et s'engouffra dans la salle d'accouchement. « Mamori ! »

Pâlotte, transpirante et essoufflée, Mamori l'accueillit avec un sourire épuisé. « Youichi… »

Son soulagement à la voir saine et sauve le fit oublier les cris tonitruants du bébé. « Es-tu … As-tu… »

« Espèce d'andouille ! » Siffla brusquement Mamori en le tapant –une surprenante réaction par rapport à son état. « Tu faisais tellement de bruit que je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer correctement ! Et si le bébé n'était pas sorti assez vite ? Et s'il était resté coincé ? Et si j'avais eu une attaque ? Tu ne pouvais pas être plus prévenant, bon sang ? »

« Tu hurlais comme si tu étais en train d'agoniser, putain ! »

« J'étais en train de _donner la vie _! Douleur extrême, coucou ? Bien sûr que j'hurlais ! Ce n'est pas comme si … »

« Euh, excusez-moi, » prononça la sage-femme et Hiruma oublia aussitôt la dispute. Blotti dans les bras de la sage-femme était un ballot braillant, rouge et un peu moche, mais tout de même en pleine forme. Ou chialant à pleins poumons, au choix. « Est-ce que la mère voudrait le tenir ? »

« Oh. Ohhhh… il est _magnifique_… » Roucoula Mamori alors qu'elle prenait gentiment dans ses bras son nouveau-né. Toute la douleur et la fatigue semblaient fondre alors qu'elle tenait son enfant –son tout premier. Le sien et celui d'Hiruma. « Il te ressemble, » elle le regarda tendrement et Hiruma ne put pas s'empêcher de renifler. « Il ne me ressemble en aucun cas. »

« Les oreilles. »

« La tignasse rousse est de toi. Il hurle comme toi aussi. »

« Nous ne lui avons pas choisi de nom. »

« Nous lui en choisirons un lorsque tu iras mieux. Pour le moment tu ne ressembles à rien ! »

« Que tu es réconfortant. » Mamori rendit le bébé à la sage-femme et se rallongea sur les oreillers, crevée mais extrêmement contente. « Est-ce que Sena est là ? »

« Il est un peu vert aux entournures, mais le putain d'gros lard est là au cas où. »

« … tu auras besoin de calmer ton langage à partir de maintenant. »

« Je trouverai bien un moyen, » sourit Hiruma mais la lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux la fit aussitôt frissonner. Il était en train d'observer le bébé de la même manière qu'il observait son équipe de foot américain et Mamori n'aimait pas cela. « A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? »

« Oh, à rien d'important, » caqueta Hiruma, inconscient qu'il arborait désormais son sourire de stratège et que Mamori l'avait aussitôt détecté. « Youichi… je t'en prie, non. Il est… »

« Quand pourra-t-il lancer un ballon de foot au plus tôt ? »

…Grrr.


	20. Amoureux par Accident

_Auteur : Kitake Neru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

~ Amoureux par Accident ~

* * *

Ça arrivait assez souvent, cette guerre du Ballet et des Balles. Plus personne ne voulait perdre son temps (et un œil) à essayer de les séparer ou même de les raisonner, les laissant tranquilles jusqu'à ce que (a)le balai de Mamori se brise ou que (b)Hiruma se retrouve à court de munitions. Selon qui finissait d'abord. Bien que curieusement, ces deux possibilités arrivaient toujours en même temps.

« Tu penses qu'ils vont encore en avoir pour longtemps ? » Demanda Suzuna et Kuroki abattit quelques billets sur la table. « 1000 yens que c'est lui qui perd. »

« 1000 que c'est Anezaki, » répliqua Togano.

« Humpf ! » Ajouta Komusubi et Kurita hocha la tête. « 1000 que c'est encore un match nul. »

« C'est impossible. Ces choses sont censées relever de la chance, non ? » Togano fronça les sourcils. « Il ne peut pas s'arranger pour que sa dernière balle touche le balai d'Anezaki à chaque fois. »

« Sans la blesser elle, » précisa Kuroki. Sena sua à grosses gouttes au pari mais Suzuna abattit soudainement un billet de 10000 yens. « Moi je dis qu'ils vont se réconcilier avant qu'il n'ait plus de balles _ou_ qu'elle ne casse son balai. »

« Ce n'est pas un pari. Ça ne va jamais arrivé ! »

Suzuna se contenta d'un sourire de connaisseuse alors qu'ils continuaient à observer Hiruma et Mamori se disputer. Ils en étaient au moment où Hiruma se mettait à tirer en tous sens sauf vers elle et où Mamori brandissait son balai dans sa direction sans le toucher. Les cris s'étaient depuis longtemps tus, ils ne s'exprimaient désormais plus que par un grognement de temps en temps.

Et brusquement Mamori s'arrêta et soupira. « Tu sais, c'est vraiment bête. »

« Elle a enfin réalisé, » remarqua sarcastiquement Hiruma et Mamori lui lança un regard noir. « Ça ne serait jamais arrivé si tu n'avais pas comploté pour m'avoir dans le club. »

Les autres se ragaillardir à ces propos. C'était un nouveau développement. Kuroki pouvait déjà sentir l'argent glisser de ses doigts.

« Tu as rejoint toute seule le club. Tu aurais pu t'en aller n'importe quand. »

« Comme si tu m'aurais laissé faire, » répliqua-t-elle. « Je ne comprends pas comment ça a pu être toi, entre tous ! »

Il pouvait sentir leur conversation obliquer vers un territoire totalement différent, un que les deux partis faisaient de leur mieux pour l'éviter. « Je n'ai pas une réponse à ça. Mais si tu préfères, sache que nous sommes dans le même putain d'bateau. »

Elle sourit soudainement à sa tentative d'humour. « On dirait bien. Mais c'est un accident, compris ? Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. »

« Tsss. »

« De quoi parlent-ils ? » S'écria Monta. « Confusion MAX ! »

« Oh, » se rappela brusquement Musashi mais se tut jusqu'à ce que le couple quitte les lieux, toujours armé et dangereux. « Ça doit être _ça_. »

« Oh, _ça_ ! » S'alluma Kurita mais le reste du club était toujours oublieux des faits. « QUOI ? »

« Hier, ils se sont croisés et Mamori-san est tombée sur lui à l'extérieur du laboratoire des deuxièmes années, » expliqua Kurita et Monta eut un haut-le-cœur. « HEIN ? »

« Je croyais que tu parlais du jour d'avant, quand Cerberus a éraflé Anezaki et qu'Hiruma l'a ramené sur son dos chez elle, » contredit Musashi. Monta était déjà en train de tourner de l'œil. « ARGH ! »

« Oh, c'est pour ça qu'elle a un pansement à la jambe, » dit Sena en hochant la tête. Mais Suzuna entra dans la conversation avec un air horrifié. « Mais ne se disputent-ils pas pour le baiser accidentel qu'ils ont eu la semaine dernière dans la salle du club ? »

« Baiser ! » Monta était aussitôt dans les pommes. Kuroki regarda avec frustration Suzuna empocher l'argent toute guillerette. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas de chance avec les paris, même sur les choses les plus sûres. « Est-ce que vous pensez vraiment que ces incidents sont vraiment des accidents ? »

« Si c'est le cas, » remarqua sèchement Musashi, « alors ils doivent être amoureux par accident. »

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Pardon chers lectrices et lecteurs pour mon retard ! Cet OS est court mais j'ai passé les deux derniers jours loin de Word et n'ait donc pas pu vous en traduire d'autres. Je tâcherai toutefois de me rattraper. Merci à tous ceux qui me soutiennent et me lisent. Concernant cette fic par ailleurs, les prochains OS ne sont pas dispo sur mais sur LiveJournal et il y en a une bonne centaine, donc réjouissez-vous ! Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	21. À l'Amour et à la Guerre

_Auteur : Kitake Neru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Résumé : **Mamori apprend qu'elle ne peut pas gagner contre Hiruma à la guerre.

**Note de l'auteur : J'ai regardé Yoiko no Mikata, un drama sur un gars qui veut être prof de maternelle. Cela m'a donné une idée pour ceci. Se déroule un peu dans le futur.**

* * *

~ À l'Amour et à la Guerre/Bataille de boules de neige ~

* * *

« Mamori-sensei ! Regarde ! »

Mamori sourit alors qu'elle va à la fenêtre. Sa classe s'est regroupée près des grandes fenêtres, pépiant et montrant avec excitation ce qui se passe dehors.

Il neigeait. On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait pris un gigantesque tamis de sucre glace et avait gentiment saupoudré le monde avec, couvrant lentement la terre et les arbres en un glaçage de poudre blanche.

« Wow ! C'est de la neige duveteuse ! » S'écria Megumi, 5 ans, surexcitée. « Mamori-sensei, nous pouvons sortir jouer ? »

« Pas encore, » ria Mamori. « Pourquoi vous n'attendez pas qu'il s'arrête de neiger et que le sol soit tout doux ? Nous pourrons faire des bonhommes de neige et des anges après, d'accord ? »

Les filles crièrent leur joie tandis que les garçons pleurnichaient. « On veut faire des batailles de boules de neige et des forts ! »

« Certainement pas, » déclara Mamori en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches. « Saori-sensei et Tamaki-sensei ne vous laisseront pas faire. Comment suis-je censée m'occuper toute seule d'une bataille de boules de neige ? »

Treize pleurnicheurs se firent bruyamment entendre et Mamori soupira en levant une main. « Si vous promettez de bien vous tenir, je vous laisserai jouer plus longtemps. »

Les pleurnichements stoppèrent aussitôt. « Ouais ! Mamori-sensei est la meilleure ! »

Elle éclata de rire alors qu'elle leur faisait signe de retourner s'asseoir à leur place. « Très bien, en attendant que la neige s'arrête de tomber, pourquoi ne pas jouer avec de la pâte à modeler ? Vous pouvez vous entrainer à faire des animaux pour tout à l'heure, d'accord ? »

Les enfants martelèrent les tables pour montrer leur enthousiasme, faisant se dépêcher Mamori pour qu'elle leur amène la pâte à modeler. Pendant un moment elle s'occupa, amenant plus de bleu à l'un et plus de jaune à l'autre, tandis qu'un des enfants râlait que ce n'était pas du « vrai rouge ». De bizarres silhouettes commencèrent à prendre forme sous les doigts patauds des enfants et Mamori ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire largement. Elle adorait quand sa classe était joyeuse et joueuse, bien qu'elle se sentait un peu mal : elle ne s'était pas préparée pour la neige qui tombait aujourd'hui à gros flocons. Si les enfants tenaient tant que ça à jouer dehors, elle devrait emprunter les gants de Saori ou de Tamaki…

« Mamori-sensei, j'ai fait un lapin de neige ! » Shinichi lui montra fièrement sa sculpture, une création en pâte à modeler bleue qui avait des yeux perlés et des oreilles rabougries. Mamori éclata de rire et ébouriffa les cheveux du garçon. « C'est un très beau lapin ! »

« Moi j'ai fait un bonhomme de neige ! » Déclara Kenta.

« Et moi une fleur ! »

« Mamori-sensei, regarde le mien ! »

Sans qu'ils n'y prennent garde, la neige s'était arrêtée de tomber pendant qu'ils s'amusaient tant à l'intérieur. Seul Ichiro remarqua celui qui s'avançait sur le chemin et fonça gaiement vers la porte, à la grande surprise de Mamori. « Ichiro ! Où vas-tu ? »

Le petit garçon dévala le couloir et arriva à la porte d'entrée où il se jeta dans les bras de celui qui venait d'arriver. « You-ossan ! »

« Oi oi, je t'ai dit d'arrêter de m'appeler ossan, espèce de chibi. » Hiruma lui tapota la tête. « C'est You-nii pour toi. »

« You-nii, Mamori-sensei ne veut pas nous laisser faire une bataille de boules de neige, » râla Ichiro alors que Mamori s'approchait d'eux deux. « Que fais-tu là ? »

« C'est gentil de la part de quelqu'un qui vient sauver tes doigts, » répliqua Hiruma en lui balançant une paire de gants. « T'es partie de la maison sans les prendre. C'est stupide. »

« Hé, je ne savais pas qu'il allait neiger, » répondit Mamori en gonflant les joues et Hiruma changea nonchalamment de sujet en la suivant dans la salle de classe. « C'est quoi cette histoire de bataille de boules de neige ? »

« Les enfants veulent faire une bataille de boules de neige mais ce ne sera pas bien si je prends parti. Et comme Saori et Tamaki ne joueront pas alors … »

« C'est tout ? » Caqueta Hiruma en entrant dans la classe. Voyant le blondinet, les enfants poussèrent un cri tonitruant. « C'est You-ossan ! »

Hiruma marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait fichtrement à « Fuckin' chibis ! » mais ne put rien faire lorsqu'ils se ruèrent sur lui, riant à gorge déployée et hurlant. « You-ossan, montre-nous de la magie ! Fais encore disparaitre Mamori-sensei ! »

« Oh non, pas ça ! » S'insurgea Mamori en rigolant. Alors qu'Hiruma essayait de faire lâcher une petite fille accrochée à son manteau, il fit rapidement diversion. « Et si nous faisions plutôt une bataille de boules de neige ? »

Ça marcha. Hiruma était vraiment un maitre psychologue. « OUAIS ! »

« Attends ! Youichi... »

« Très bien ! Les garçons, vous êtes avec moi. Les filles, vous allez avec Mamori-sensei. Le dernier aux porte-manteaux devra porter les drapeaux ! »

Et avant que Mamori ne puisse protester, sa classe était partie en courant avec son petit ami. Saori et Tamiki regardèrent avec amusement la scène depuis leur propre salle de classe. « Parfois je me demande pourquoi Mamori s'embête. Lorsqu'_il_ est là, les enfants ne l'écoutent plus. »

Mamori soupira en mettant son manteau, son bonnet et ses gants. « Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

« Hum ? » Hiruma pliait ses doigts pour s'échauffer et souriait. « Prête à te faire battre à plates coutures, manager ? »

L'occasionnel usage qu'il faisait de son ancien titre était comme un défi voilé entre eux, rappel du temps où il était un quarterback démoniaque et elle une manager accomplie. Et Mamori ne refusait _jamais_ un défi. « Je suppose qu'il y a une punition au bout ? » Elle haussa hautainement un sourcil et Hiruma caqueta. « Tu l'as suggéré. Le gagnant punira le perdant, d'accord ? »

« Ça marche. Les filles, nous allons écraser les garçons ! » S'exclama Mamori, dont les paroles furent reçus sous des acclamations nourries. Du côté des garçons, Hiruma eut un sourire en coin. « Ok les chibis. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire aux filles ? »

« On va les _massacrer _! YA-HA ! »

Durant quelques minutes les deux équipes entreprirent de construire leur fort et leurs tranchées ainsi qu'une quantité non négligeable de munition. Mamori surtout ne voulait pas perdre. Le drapeau de sa propre équipe était caché là où Hiruma ne le trouverait _jamais_. Il ne restait plus qu'à s'emparer du sien.

A sa grande surprise, Hiruma plaça son drapeau tout en haut du fort des garçons. Le pan de tissu rouge claquait gaiement dans le vent et Mamori plissa les yeux. Un défi, hein ? Et bien nous verrons qui en ressortira vivant !

« À L'ATTAQUE ! »

L'air fut empli d'éclats de rire, de boules de neige atteignant leur cible et en général de bonne humeur. Mamori resta dans le fort, bombardant le moindre garçon qui s'approchait d'un peu trop près. Hiruma ne vit pas non plus l'utilité de quitter sa base puisqu'il pouvait toucher la moindre cible avec une précision de 100%. Au bout d'un moment les deux équipes se retrouvèrent dans une impasse et Mamori en profita pour crier : « Au drapeau ! Maintenant ! »

Les filles se précipitèrent en rangs serrés vers le fort. Hiruma plongea hors de leur chemin, mais pas sans prendre le drapeau pour lui avant ça.

Ce que Mamori savait qu'il allait faire.

Avec un cri triomphant, elle le tacla et allait s'emparer du drapeau lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il n'était plus entre les mains du blond.

« Tu penses que j'ai pas vu ça venir ? » Fut son murmure moqueur et Mamori leva les yeux pour voir paniquée un garçon s'enfuir avec le drapeau. « Attrapez-le ! » Elle essaya de se relever mais Hiruma la tenait fermement contre lui. « Oh non tu ne bougeras pas. Les adultes que nous sommes vont rester là et laisser les mioches s'amuser. »

« Eh eh. Comme si j'allais dire oui, idiot. » Elle se débattit violemment et parvint à se dégager en riant. « Tu n'apprends jamais, hein ? »

« C'est toi qui dit ça ? » Il sourit et resta dans la neige, la regardant courir vers ses élèves. Il se leva ensuite et souffla un coup de sifflet retentissant. « Fin des hostilités ! Les mecs ont gagné ! »

« Quoi ? » Pleurnichèrent les filles et Mamori tata frénétiquement son manteau où elle avait caché le drapeau entre son corps et le vêtement. Une seconde après elle rougissait. « Youichi ! »

Hiruma caqueta, faisant tourner entre ses doigts fins le drapeau des filles. « Tu es rouillée, manager. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es tombée pour ça. Faire une fausse passe est _mon_ fort. »

« Ohhhh… » Râlèrent les filles mais toute idée de victoire et de défaite s'évanouirent alors qu'ils se remettaient tous ensemble à jouer dans la neige. Personne ne pouvait rester longtemps en colère quand il y avait de la neige à proximité, après tout.

Mamori gonfla les joues en tapotant la neige sur son bonnet et Hiruma plaça nonchalamment un bras autour de ses épaules. « À l'amour et à la guerre, tous les coups sont permis, manager. Maintenant, à propos de cette punition … »

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Désolée pour le titre de ce chapitre ! En anglais, une bataille de boules de neige se dit « snow war » et l'auteur en a profité pour faire un jeu de mot avec l'expression dont parle Hiruma à la fin, « All's fair in love and war ». J'ai eu un mal fou à retranscrire l'idée alors j'espère que ça ne vous choquera pas trop et que vous pourrez apprécier à sa juste valeur cet OS. Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	22. Un Dangereux Duo

_Auteur : Kitake Neru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Résumé : **Takami réfléchit aux dynamiques dans la relation qu'entretiennent Hiruma et Mamori. Dans la chronologie du manga mais c'est du UA (Univers Alternatif) en fin de compte.

**Note de l'auteur : J'ai pensé que ce serait marrant d'écrire du point de vue de Takami.**

* * *

~ Un Dangereux Duo ~

* * *

Ichirou Takami ne peut pas clamer être un expert dans la compréhension des machinations d'Hiruma… mais il aime à penser qu'il s'en rapproche. Ils sont, après tout, similaires d'une certaine façon. Durant les matchs contre Deimon il arrivait presque à suivre le train de pensée d'Hiruma mais la réalisation de ce qu'il tramait dans l'ombre arrivait en général trop tard. Le quarterback démoniaque faisait rarement ce que les autres s'attendaient à voir et c'est ce qui le rendait aussi redoutable. Deviner combien de coups d'avance il a planifié peut faire s'enfuir en courant n'importe quel maître aux échecs.

« Mamo-nee fait encore des signes. Je me demande ce que c'est cette fois… » Entendit-il Wakana dire. Dans son esprit un fichier apparut : le dossier complet de Mamori Anezaki (aussi complet que possible). Manager des Deimon Devil Bats, élève honorable de Deimon et très bonne élève sous tous les atours. Recrutée (ou plutôt dupée) par le club d'Amefuto il y a sept mois à peu près. Connaissant relativement les équipes actuelles et leurs données (avec Hiruma comme source, ce n'était guère surprenant) et Wakana avait remarqué que Mamori avait d'incroyables qualités d'observation et une très forte intuition.

Forte intuition ou non, Takami devait bien dire qu'elle était forte : elle connaissait suffisamment bien Hiruma pour maintenir une communication à sens unique avec lui depuis le banc de touche sans avoir besoin de visible réponse de sa part. Takami avait essayé de déjouer leur système de signaux d'après les nombreux enregistrements que Wakana en avaient faits, mais il aurait dû se douter que ce ne serait pas facile. Même l'_alphabet_ normal était sous forme codée : Il lui faudrait au moins un mois pour qu'il arrive à le lire à la vitesse à laquelle elle le faisait. La plus horrible des révélations était quand Anezaki lui annonça qu'Anezaki avait développé ce système en moins d'une semaine et qu'Hiruma l'avait mémorisé en moins de _dix minutes_.

Oh l'_horreur._

Ils formaient vraiment une dangereuse paire. C'était effrayant de penser qu'une femme qui complétait si bien Hiruma pouvait exister mais encore plus épouvantable de se dire qu'ils peuvent encore s_'améliorer_. Si jamais elle atteignait la rapidité d'action et de déduction d'Hiruma, leur dissimuler des plans d'action sera quasiment impossible. Elle sera le plus mortel des as d'Hiruma.

Takami croisa les doigts et espéra silencieusement qu'ils n'étaient pas amoureux, parce que ce serait la proverbiale cerise sur le satané gâteau.

Mamori sentit un frisson lui courir le long du dos et remarqua qu'Hiruma lui adressait un regard interrogateur. Elle signa : _Je pense qu'on parle de moi._

Il fronça les sourcils et tapota le côté droit de son casque, un signal discret signifiant : _Reste concentrée, putain d'manager._

Mamori prit une grande inspiration et carra les épaules. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle se querelle avec Hiruma, bien que la tentation soit grande.

Parce que s'il s'énervait, il pourrait annuler leur dîner de ce soir. Et elle avait hâte d'y être, à leur premier rendez-vous.


	23. Un Samouraï et son Maître

_Auteur : Kitake Neru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Résumé : **Durant le festival scolaire d'Oujou après le match Deimon VS Shinryuuji, Unsui fait une remarque.

**Note de l'auteur : Joyeux anniversaire à Agon et à Unsui (et à moi). Puisque j'ai écrit quelque chose sur Agon, c'est au tour d'Unsui maintenant.**

* * *

~ Un Samouraï et Son Maître ~

* * *

Ils l'avaient prévu dès le début, bien avant le premier match : « Nous irons au festival d'Oujou pour nous goinfrer ! » avaient été les mots de Yamabushi-senpai.

Mais le destin s'était fait un plaisir de foutre en l'air leur plan. Avec l'arrogance d'Agon en mille morceaux et la fierté d'Ikkyu piétinée, les Nages étaient loin de la félicitée espérée.

C'est pourquoi Unsui se retrouva tout seul à errer au milieu de la foule du festival d'Oujou. Selon l'esprit médiéval de leur école, le festival était un air de foire, avec des chevaliers en armure paradant pour vanter la nouvelle exposition du Club de Biologie ou encore de jolies filles en habits du dix-septième présentant leur projet de science. Des charrettes emplies de paille étaient poussées par des membres du Club Environnemental et deux ménestrels du Club de Musique ajoutaient à l'humeur joyeuse du rassemblement.

Unsui était loin d'être joyeux. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là et se goinfrer tout seul n'était pas franchement intéressant. Aussi acheta-t-il une boîte de takoyaki et erra-t-il jusqu'à finir devant la scène surélevée où il semblait que quelque chose allait commencer.

Un quiz, comprit-il en grignotant. A sa grande surprise, il reconnut la plupart des personnes présentes sur scène : Ootowara et Sakuraba d'Oujou, Onihei des Hashiritani Deers, l'idiot de Deimon, Kobayakawa Sena, la pom-pom-girl surexcitée et …

Il fixa la brunette. Leur manager ou un truc du genre ? Il se souvenait qu'Ikkyu avait plutôt le béguin pour elle et que plusieurs autres membres de l'équipe gardaient sa photo sous leur oreiller. Bien sûr, c'était pour garder le moral de l'équipe au beau fixe et Unsui fermait les yeux sur le sujet, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment bien compris ce qui les animait.

Elle était très jolie, pensa-t-il alors qu'un autre takoyaki disparaissait dans sa bouche. Pendant les matches il était bien trop occupé par Hiruma pour la remarquer, mais désormais que l'atmosphère s'était allégée, il dût bien admettre qu'Ikkyu avait bon goût. Elle ne ressemblait aucunement aux filles qu'Agon ramenait parfois elle avait l'air d'une gentille fille bien sous tous rapports dont l'aura était assez plaisante. Le genre de fille que tu montrais à ta mère. Le genre de fille qui t'attendais et te réchauffais ton dîner avec un sourire amouraché.

Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ?

Il se creusa la tête et s'en souvint. Anezaki. C'était ça. Ikkyu l'avait dit une fois d'une voix rêveuse. Mamori Anezaki. Un nom qui lui allait bien au moins.

Il regarda le quiz avancer de manière plutôt comique (avec Ootowara et Taki on était sûr de ne pas mourir d'ennui) et l'équipe d'Anezaki marquer le plus de points. Elle est intelligente, la petite. Evidemment. Hiruma choisit lui-même les membres de son équipe et il a dût aussi se charger du poste de manager. Elle doit être rarissime.

Et puis l'homme en question apparu sur scène après avoir pris la place du véritable présentateur et Unsui faillit presque s'étouffer avec son dernier takoyaki. Il avait entendu des rumeurs sur Hiruma que colportaient des garçons l'ayant brièvement croisé à Shinryuji. Il était horrible au-delà des mots et n'avait pas peur de laisser ses marques dans la mémoire des gens, la plupart du temps ses victimes psychologiques et pécuniaires.

Ceux qui n'étaient pas de Deimon furent choqués de voir arriver une menace pareille mais il sembla à Unsui qu'Anezaki s'était résignée à de telles apparitions impromptues. Visiblement elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de cas de figure.

Et toute idée de « se goinfrer » disparu réellement de son esprit lorsqu'Hiruma provoqua Takami avec une question très osée, à laquelle Takami répondit aussi incroyable que cela puisse être. Shin jouerait aussi en attaque. La nouvelle était comme un coup dans le ventre et le poing d'Unsui se ferma par réflexe. Shin jouant en attaque était une terrifiante possibilité.

Mais Hiruma paraissait étonnamment calme lorsqu'il l'entendit, même si tous les autres paniquaient. Il se contenta de se sortir du rôle de présentateur et Anezaki lui tendit sa veste qu'il avait jetée sur scène.

Unsui avait l'habitude des échanges se déroulant en une fraction de seconde : lorsque votre frère a des réactions à la vitesse de l'éclair, vous apprenez à interpréter même le plus insignifiant des mouvements. Et donc le rapide coup d'œil qu'Anezaki adressa à Hiruma tandis qu'elle lui donnait sa veste n'était qu'un regard pour la plupart, mais beaucoup plus pour Unsui.

Anezaki était inquiète. Son inquiétude se voyait dans l'opacité de ses yeux, malgré son léger sourire.

Et quand Hiruma prit la veste de ses mains, sa propre sérénité sembla déborder et calmer son anxiété à elle, car son expression s'adoucit et elle le suivit pour rejoindre les autres.

Et lorsqu'Unsui remarqua la distance précise qu'ils gardaient entre eux, ni trop près ni trop loin, la distance qui avait été autre fois définie comme celle entre un samouraï et son maître, il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de dire à son équipe de virer les photos qu'ils gardaient sous leurs oreillers.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : La distance entre un samouraï et son maitre fait ici référence à la distance entre un protecteur et le protégé, là Hiruma fait le « Samouraï » et Mamori le « Maître » (ou la « Maîtresse » plutôt si l'on veut être grammaticalement correct). C'est juste un petit quelque chose pour Unsui ^_^**


	24. Le dernier mot

_Auteur : Kitake Neru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Résumé : **Dans une querelle entre Hiruma et Mamori, c'est Musashi qui a le dernier mot.

**Note de l'auteur : Parce que Musashi est oyaji-cool.**

* * *

~ Le Dernier Mot ~

* * *

« Encore. »

L'observation monotone de Musashi n'attira pas l'attention de l'équipe. Kuroki jouait au poker avec Juumonji et Monta (qui n'arrêtait pas de perdre), Sena était occupé à expliquer un match à Suzuna et Taki était sorti avec Cerberus (sous l'excuse de faire faire une promenade au canidé, mais évidemment ça marchait dans l'autre sens). Le seul qui ne semblait pas ignorer carrément le spectacle était Kurita, mais à voir la montagne de bouffe à ses côtés, il ne semblait pas y prêter une si grande attention que cela.

Togano leva les yeux de son JUMP et secoua la tête. « Il vaut mieux pas s'approcher. C'est un peu différent de d'habitude. »

Musashi battit lentement des paupières et fixa les deux derrière le comptoir. C'était certainement différent de d'habitude : Mamori tenait un lance-flammes au lieu de son balai légendaire et Hiruma avait un lance-roquettes à la main. Généralement l'équipe pouvait déterminer la gravité de la dispute selon les armes utilisées. Un lance-flammes et un lance-roquettes voulaient sans doute dire que le sujet relevait de la sûreté nationale. « C'est à propos de quoi ? »

Togano haussa les épaules. « Ton nom a été mentionné une ou deux fois. C'est suspect. »

« Très suspect, » ajouta Juumonji et Monta rebondit : « Suspect MAX. »

« Bouffe-toi une banane, le macaque, » grogna Kuroki.

« Oh, Musashi. » Kurita venait enfin de remarquer le kicker et jubilait, engouffrant dans sa bouche un sandwich de la taille d'un sous-marin. Ça lui déformait les joues de chaque côté mais Musashi étant au courant pour les joues élastiques de Kurita, il ne s'inquiéta donc pas outre mesure. « Ils se disputent à propos de moi ? »

« Hum, pas exactement. Ça a commencé comme ça, c'est vrai, mais je ne sais pas sur quoi ils crient maintenant, » répondit jovialement Kurita avant d'ouvrir un paquet de chips. « Tu en veux ? »

Musashi se gratta le menton. Se disputer à propos de lui ? Qu'avait-il fait pour que Mamori prenne sa défense aussi ouvertement ? Il essaya de se souvenir s'il s'était blessé et le lui avait caché. Non. Avait loupé l'entrainement ? Hiruma devait s'en foutre. Et elle aussi.

Il ne tombait que sur des impasses. Alors Musashi s'approcha calmement du comptoir et s'accouda nonchalamment dessus. Les deux étaient tellement plongés dans leur dispute qu'ils ne remarquèrent Musashi que quand il parla : « Donc c'est pour quoi ? »

« Musashi-kun ! » S'exclama Mamori. « Quand es-tu arrivé ? »

« Tsss. » Hiruma cracha le chewing-gum qu'il mâchouillait et en goba un nouveau. « Tu te débrouilles avec elle, vieux chnoque. Je n'écoute plus ses conneries. »

« Attends une petite minute, Hiruma-kun ! Ce ne sont pas des … des foutaises. C'est valide et rationnel ! C'est toi qui … »

« Bordel ! Tu es bouchée ! Est-ce que tu m'as fait chier pour que je change les notes du putain d'minus le semestre dernier ? Oui ! Alors où est le problème ? »

« Il a changé mes notes ? » Hoqueta Sena et Monta déclara : « Je savais que ces A étaient suspects, Sena. »

Mamori rougit. « Je… c'est différent ! »

« En quoi ? » Répliqua Hiruma et Musashi décida que s'il n'intervenait pas maintenant, il y aurait une bonne chance qu'ils se servent de leurs armes. Autant il appréciait tous les sous qu'il pourrait se faire en réparant le local, autant l'idée d'Hiruma et de Mamori se déclarant une guerre ouverte ne lui plaisait pas. « Au fait, j'attends toujours une réponse. »

« C'est à propos des examens d'entrée à l'université, » lâcha Mamori entre ses dents serrées. « Hiruma-kun veut savoir quelle université tu prépares pour pouvoir te _faire passer_. »

Musashi lança un drôle de regard au quarterback qui l'ignora promptement. « …Me faire passer ? »

« Exactement, Musashi-kun, l'université est différente du lycée. Il ne peut pas … »

« Je n'en prends pas. » Fut la déclaration inébranlable de Musashi.

On pouvait entendre une mouche voler dans la pièce.

Mamori battit des paupières et Hiruma oublia de faire exploser sa bulle de chewing-gum.

Ce fut Sena qui brisa le silence. « Tu ne vas pas à l'université ? »

« Non. J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter, » lâcha Musashi. « Je n'avais jamais prévu d'y aller, vous savez. »

« Tu aurais pu le dire plus tôt, vieux chnoque ! » Hiruma passa soudain en mode berserk et Kurita se précipita pour le calmer. « Hiruma ! »

« Alors nous nous disputions pour rien, » annonça Mamori et elle soupira, inconsciente des injures que déblatérait Hiruma. « Je n'arrive pas à le croire. »

« Moi si, » remarqua Musashi. « Vous ne vous êtes pas disputés la semaine dernière. Toute cette tension sexuelle doit bien avoir un point de sortie. » Musashi tripota son oreille et sortit de la salle du club.

« Je croi… attends ! » Mamori devint rouge tomate quand elle réalisa ce qu'avaient été les derniers propos de Musashi. « Musahi-kun ! Que voulais-tu dire par là ? »

Les frères Ha-Ha la regardèrent partir. « Ha, il est aussi direct que d'hab. »

« Maintenant que c'est dit, peut-être qu'ils se disputeront moins. » Monta se frotta le menton et Sena sua à grosses gouttes. « Mais les gars, pensez-y une minute. On débarque toujours quand ils se disputent. Imaginez qu'on débarque lorsqu'ils … euh … enfin vous voyez quoi. »

Il y eut un silence qui dura plusieurs secondes avant que tout le monde ne pâlisse.

Ayant été oublié dans son coin, Hiruma surprit leur conversation et sourit. En voilà une idée.


	25. Perdu et trouvé

_Auteur : Kitake Neru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Résumé : **Mamori part à la recherche d'un quarterback errant.

**Note de l'auteur : C'est probablement du fluff. Le plus fluffy que ces deux peuvent être, je pense.**

* * *

~ Perdu et trouvé ~

* * *

« Sena, voilà ton déjeuner ! » Mamori Anezaki lui tendit un bento joliment emballé, rendant tous ses camarades bigrement jaloux. « Et vous trois aussi. » Elle plaça trois bentos devant les Frères Ah-Ah estomaqués. Togano échangea un regard avec Kuroki. « Personne ne m'a jamais fait de bento auparavant… »

Sena sourit. « Merci, Mamo-neechan ! Ano… » Il remarqua qu'elle portait un autre bento mais il n'était pas emballé. Mamori emballait toujours ses bentos dans un mouchoir rose.

« Je te verrai au club plus tard, Sena, » sourit Mamori en s'en allant rapidement, laissant le garçon battre des paupières de perplexité.

« Bon, où il pourrait être… » Murmura Mamori alors qu'elle regardait de droite et de gauche. Pour une raison inexpliquée, il disparaît toujours durant la pause-déjeuner. Même Kurita ne savait pas où il partait. Chez lui peut-être ? En voilà de la matière à penser.

Pendant des jours Mamori avait cherché sa cachette, fouillant des endroits où il aurait toutes les raisons d'être. Toutes ses recherches furent infructueuses. Tout ça l'ennuyait profondément, puisque le lycée Deimon n'était pas si grand que ça.

Jetant l'éponge, elle retourna en classe. C'était un cas perdu d'avance après tout. Quand Hiruma ne voulait pas qu'on le trouve, il savait très bien se cacher. Quand il voulait qu'on se rende compte de sa présence, il le faisait toujours de la manière la plus extravagante possible. « Le mot _extrême _lui va comme un gant, » grommela-t-elle alors qu'elle s'asseyait sous un grand arbre faisant face au terrain. Au lieu de gaspiller le bento, elle avait décidé de le manger elle-même. « Stupide Hiruma-kun ! »

« Me dénigrer n'est pas une bonne idée, manager, » lâcha une voix amusée au-dessus d'elle qui faillit bien la faire sursauter de peur. Elle leva vite-fait les yeux pour voir le dégingandé quarterback perché sur une branche de l'arbre, son ordinateur en équilibre sur ses genoux. Grand dieu, s'il n'avait pas parlé, elle n'aurait jamais réalisé sa présence. Donc c'était là qu'il se terrait tout ce temps. Il était quasiment invisible de l'extérieur ! « Ne me fais pas peur comme ça, Hiruma-kun ! » Elle fit la moue et il sourit : « Cool, puisque tu n'as pas peur de moi, hein manager ? »

« Pas du tout ! » Elle le regarda fermer sa machine et sauter à ses côtés. « Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai fait cette fois ? Je ne me rappelle pas avoir demandé au fichu minus d'aller ramasser ne serait-ce qu'un grain de sable cette semaine. »

« Il s'appelle Sena, » soupira Mamori. « Tu n'apprendras jamais nos noms, c'est ça ? Tiens, » elle lui tendit le bento et il haussa un sourcil. « Non. »

« Non ? » S'exclama Mamori. « Allez, quoi ! Je ne l'ai pas empoissonné ! »

« Non. » Hiruma sourit de son sourire carnassier de nouveau, exaspérant encore plus la jeune fille. « Hiruma-kun, j'en ai aussi donné à Sena, à Kurita et aux Frères Ha-Ha. »

« Une raison de plus. « Non. »

Elle soupira. Quel enfant difficile. « Pas d'assaisonnements et que des légumes frais. »

« Tu aurais dû dire ça dès le début. » Il sourit triomphalement et prit le bento qu'elle lui tendait. Mamori leva les yeux au ciel. Sa versatilité pour ce qui était de la nourriture était du niveau des Ojo White Knight. Son sadisme était plutôt de l'ordre des Enfers.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » Demanda-t-il, croquant une carotte. « Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle surprise.

« Vas-y, manager. Si l'un de tes chouchous te voit là, même mon carnet diabolique ne pourra te sauver. » Hiruma se saisit avec suspicion de quelque chose qui ressemblait à du poulpe avant de le tester.

Hum… Hiruma s'inquiétait pour sa réputation ? C'était une première. La seule chose dont il s'inquiétait vraiment c'était de l'Amefuto… mais ça ne pouvait pas être ça, n'est-ce-pas ? Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. En y repensant, elle n'avait jamais vu Hiruma s'intéresser à autre chose qu'à ça. Il n'était pas dans d'autres clubs ou sociétés, ne semblait pas lire autre chose que des journaux et des magazines de football américain, et n'avait aucun intérêt pour les filles (elle en était sûre à 100%, étant la seule fille à être constamment autour de lui). Comment l'intérêt d'une personne pouvait être si …. centré ? « Le Comité de Discipline n'a rien à faire de ma vie privée, » dit-elle. « Et est-ce trop te demander de ne pas utiliser ce livre honni sur quiconque lève un doigt sur toi ? »

« Trop, » sourit-il en lui rendant la boite de bento vide, à sa grande surprise. « … Finie ? » Elle regarda avec suspicion autour, se demandant s'il avait jeté la nourriture quelque part. Hiruma remarqua son manège et lui adressa un regard de travers. « Qui crois-tu que je sois, un mioche de maternelle ? »

« Tu as mangé trop vite ! »

« Tu as rêvassé trop longtemps ! » Répliqua-t-il. « Et la prochaine fois que tu as l'idée de me faire à manger, ne fais pas bouillir les carottes. »

« Oooo… » Elle agrippa la boite de rage alors qu'il s'en allait en bondissant, pouffant de rire. Il la faisait enrager ! Et après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui !

… la _prochaine_ fois ?

Un sourire mutin se dessina sur ses lèvres et Mamori pouffa avant de l'apostropher : « La prochaine fois, assis-toi s_ous _l'arbre ! »

Ses derniers mots à lui alors qu'il tournait au coin la firent furieusement rougir.

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit à propos de deux personnes assises dans un arbre… »

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Ce qu'on dit, c'est qu'ils sont en train de s'embrasser^^ Oui oui vous vous en doutiez pas avec une fin pareille (et ce pairing). Concernant le titre, certains me reprocheront peut-être d'user d'une traduction littérale de "Lost & Found", mais "Objet Trouvé" j'aimais pas. Vu que là je suis en forme, j'espère que vous ne trouverez pas trop de fautes et que vous aimerez ces deux traductions que j'ai posté ce matin (oui pour moi il est 11h du mat là). Bonne lecture !**


	26. Prêter son coeur

_Auteur : Kitake Neru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

**Résumé :** Hiruma emprunte un stylo. Ako s'enerve.

**Note de l'auteur : Ce n'est pas juste un moment pris au hasard, c'est quelque chose d'un peu spécial. Avec un peu de chance le message passera.**

* * *

~ Prêter son cœur ~

* * *

« Manager ! »

Ako regarda suspicieusement Mamori jeter un stylo à Hiruma sans même lever les yeux. Le quarterback l'attrapa d'une main experte et continua d'écrire. « Comment tu fais ça ? »

Mamori battit des paupières. « Ça quoi ? La question ? Et bien tu prends la première équation et … »

« Non non non. Je veux dire ça, » Ako fit un geste impatient. « Lui jeter un stylo. »

L'expression de Mamori démontrait clairement qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de là où voulait en venir Ako. « Il voulait emprunter un stylo alors je lui en ai passé un. »

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a dit ! » S'exclama Ako. « Il a juste dit 'Manager' et tu lui as jeté un stylo ! »

« Oh, je ne faisais pas attention. » Mamori haussa les épaules. « Est-ce que c'est important ? »

Ako scruta son amie. Depuis que Mamori avait rejoint le club d'Amefuto, elle avait montré une attitude laxiste envers le démon local. Quand auparavant elle l'évitait comme tout le monde, désormais elle n'avait aucun problème à l'accompagner jusqu'à la salle du club après les cours. Mais revenons-en au problème présent… « Il prend toujours tes affaires. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, » dit Mamori en sortant un autre stylo de sa trousse. « J'en ai toujours plein en réserve. Est-ce que tu peux me passer ce livre, s'il-te-plait ? »

« Mamo-kaasan, tu ne m'écoutes pas. Nous parlons d'Hiruma là. Le démon local, allo ? »

« Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ce stylo que je lui ai prêté ? » Mamori paraissait exaspérée. « Ako, je sais ce que tu essayes de dire mais voyons. Tout va bien. En plus, il me rend toujours tout ce qu'il m'emprunte. Un stylo n'est rien de plus qu'un stylo, après tout. » Après avoir fini sa tirade, Mamori fredonna un air joyeux.

Ako était sur le point de parler à Mamori de cette métaphore où il était question de « prêter » son cœur lorsqu'un projectile vrombît dans leur direction et atterrît avec précision dans la trousse ouverte de Mamori.

C'était le stylo.

Ako regarda Hiruma qui mâchait nonchalamment son chewing-gum en accrochant des papiers ensemble avec un trombone.

« Tu vois ? » Sourit Mamori en retournant à son travail.

Ako soupira. Sa métaphore devra attendre un autre jour.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : D'après l'auteur de cette fic, cette métaphore fait référence au fait que si tu prêtes ton cœur a quelqu'un, il pourrait ne pas te le rendre : le cœur fait ici référence aux sentiments et l'emprunt à un amour réciproque. Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	27. Meilleurs Ennemis

_Auteur : Kitake Neru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

**Résumé :** Le terme "ami" est subjectif, vraiment.

**Note de l'auteur : J'avais envie d'écrire une fic platonique pour une fois ! HiruMamo**

* * *

~ Meilleurs Ennemis ~

* * *

« Avez-vous vu quel genre de compagnie garde Anezaki-san dernièrement ? » Murmura le président du Comité Disciplinaire, Takizawa Fumitsugu, au vice-président. « Tout d'abord, ce … ce … »

« Ce _démon_, » frissonna Atsushi. « Et son impressionnant garde du corps, Kurita. »

« Et ces trois délinquants : Kuroki, Juumonji et Togano. »

« Et celui qu'on croyais tous mort, Gen Takekura. »

Un ange passa alors qu'ils en arrivèrent à la même conclusion.

« Le football américain fait peur. »

* * *

Mamori éternua violemment et Hiruma caqueta : « T'as chopé froid ? »

« T'aimerais bien, » renifla Mamori avant de se remettre à plancher sur l'article d'Amefuto Monthly. On lui avait proposé de rédiger un article sur les Deimon Devil Bats mais Hiruma ne voyait cela que comme une simple publicité. « C'est sans doute quelqu'un qui parle de moi. »

Le bruit d'un flingue qu'on arme. « Je croyais qu'on avait réglé ton petit problème de _fanclub_. »

« Tu oublies que j'ai des amis en dehors du club de foot. »

« Mais nous sommes tes _meilleurs _amis, n'est-ce-pas ? » Hiruma était sur le pas de la porte, une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Mamori priait pour que celui ou celle qui croiserait son chemin après ça aurait la présence d'esprit de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Elle ne voulait pas être responsable de sa jalousie.

Franchement. Avec un ami comme lui, qui avait besoin d'ennemis ?


	28. Le Bon

_Auteur : Kitake Neru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

**Résumé :** Le jeu de patience de Mamori.

* * *

~ Le Bon ~

* * *

Toshio Fujikawa, élève de deuxième année en sciences économiques. Capitaine de l'équipe de foot de l'université de Deimon et très demandé. Dans le premier mois de sa première année, Mamori le rencontra et ils devinrent rapidement bons amis. Toshio était intelligent, marrant et bien élevé. Il était au courant de tout et pouvait l'occuper pendant des heures, débattant à propos des affaires publiques.

Au printemps suivant leur première rencontre, Toshio la demanda en mariage.

Il ne fallut à Mamori que cinq minutes pour réduire à néant sa déclaration.

D'un simple sourire, elle se contenta de dire : « Tu feras un mari génial pour une fille chanceuse, mais pas moi. Je suis navrée, Toshio-kun. »

Il refusa de l'accepter comme une fin en soi et continua d'être son ami.

Jyuushirou Sakuragi, étudiant de troisième année en communications. Pendant un forum ouvert où il était question de l'état actuel de l'éducation, il fondit pour la fougueuse brunette qui ne mâchait pas ses mots. Il chercha à la conquérir par la suite car il s'était convaincu qu'elle ne pouvait être qu'une déesse incarnée. Ils devinrent proches et il l'accompagnait souvent à des conférences. Mamori était belle, intelligente et avait un cœur d'or. Il était épris d'elle.

Dans l'été suivant leur première rencontre, Jyuushirou la demanda en mariage.

Il ne fallut à Mamori qu'une phrase pour briser tous ses espoirs.

« Je suis désolée Jyuu-kun, mais c'est mieux que nous restons amis. »

Mais Jyuushirou n'abandonna jamais et continua de l'accompagner, espérant qu'un jour elle accepte l'affection sincère qu'il lui portait.

Asamu Katsuragi, professeur de gestion en entreprise. Il avait enseigné pour sept ans et jamais n'était tombé amoureux de l'une de ses élèves. Toutefois l'arrivée de Mamori dans sa classe changea tout ça. Il se retrouva immanquablement attiré par son intelligence, sa diligence (et en plus elle était jolie). Mamori avait souvent des questions à lui poser à la fin du cours et Asamu commença à se chercher des excuses pour la voir plus souvent.

Le jour de sa remise des diplômes, Asamu serra dans sa poche la bague et partit à la recherche de la brunette. Il trouva Mamori debout près du portail avec Jyuushirou et Toshio, tous les deux ayant finis leurs études avant elle. Jyuushirou était maintenant journaliste pour une revue nationale tandis que Toshio jouait pour la J-League. Asamu se sentit assez fier puisque _sa_ carrière était bien plus stable que la leur et avait donc une certaine avance. L'image de Mamori en robe de mariée traditionnelle Shintoïste devenait de plus en plus claire dans son esprit.

Il ne fallut à Mamori qu'un regard pour mettre en charpie ses rêves.

Elle semblait le regarder directement et même au-delà. Un sourire radieux éclaira ses traits et elle s'excusa prestement auprès de ses compagnons avant de courir vers Asamu …

… pour se jeter dans les bras d'un blond. « Tu es venu ! »

Asamu fit volte-face, choqué. _Qui ça ? Qui …_

Un sourire félin l'accueillit et les genoux d'Asamu cliquetèrent. C'était le visage d'un démon, parfait avec les oreilles pointues et les canines aiguisées.

Et sa chère Mamori était pendue à son cou. « Je croyais que ton vol était retardé ? »

« J'ai pris le précédent. J'ai oublié de t'en parler. » Son sourire était un petit peu bizarre –une espèce de sourire affection qui était à la fois gentillet et machiavélique. « T'as l'air bête dans ta tenue de cérémonie.

Mamori lui tira la langue et était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand il fourra un chou à la crème dans sa bouche. « C'est bien ce que je pensais… t'es mieux avec ce truc dans ta grosse bouche. »

« Mmmm-gnf ! »

Hiruma gloussa et puis porta son attention sur les trois hommes. « Pourquoi vous baver sur ma femme, connards ? »

Mamori extirpa le chou à la crème de sa bouche et leva les yeux sur lui. « Depuis quand suis-je devenue ta femme ? »

« Depuis que j'ai contacté les services de l'Etat Civil il y a une demi-heure. »

« Mais ils sont fermés aujourd'hui ! »

« Nous sommes une exception. Des objections ? »

« Mon alliance ? »

« Je te l'ai fait bouffer. »

« Hiruma-kun ! »

Hiruma se contenta de caqueter alors qu'il la dirigeait vers la sortie. Mamori soupira et sortit l'alliance, protégée dans un petit sac plastique. « Mamori Hiruma, ça fait bizarre. »

« Tu préférerais Youichi Anezaki à la place ? »

« Tu te maries dans _ma _famille ? »

Et le gloussement d'Hiruma fut la dernière chose qu'entendirent les trois hommes avant de tomber dans les pommes.


	29. Le Deuxième Bouton

_Auteur : Kitake Neru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Se passe durant la remise des diplômes. Inspiré par Proposal Daisakusen.**

* * *

~ Le Deuxième Bouton ~

* * *

Demandez à n'importe quel lycéen et il vous dira que le point culminant de toutes ses années d'étude est le tout dernier jour : la remise des diplômes. C'est le jour des rires et des pleurs, et pour beaucoup d'amoureux transis, c'est le jour de la promesse de ne jamais oublier l'autre (jusqu'à la mort ou que quelqu'un les sépare).

Pour Mamori, c'est le jour des migraines.

Tout avait bien débuté au matin : les élèves arrivaient comme à l'accoutumée, sauf que cette fois il n'y avait rien dans leur tête sauf le besoin de laisser leur marque à l'école. Le vandalisme était une nécessité et Mamori était sûre qu'avant la fin de la journée elle trouverait bon nombre de « machin était là » écrits partout.

C'était le dernier de ses soucis, toutefois.

« Excusez-moi ! » Elle tapa lourdement à la porte des toilettes et entendit du remue-ménage de l'autre côté du panneau de bois. Elle n'avait pas besoin de jeter un coup d'œil sous la porte pour savoir qu'il y avait plus d'une personne à l'intérieur. « Est-il possible d'attendre _après_ la cérémonie pour que vous vous bécotiez dans les toilettes ? Ou alors que vous vous trouviez un meilleur endroit avec un lit ? »

Il y eut des jurons à mi-voix avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et qu'un couple maussade n'en sorte. « Qu'est-ce que _t_'y connais en bécotage ? » Balança la fille et Mamori soupira, sortant sa propre version du Carnet du Démon. Celui-là allait fouiller dans les résultats scolaires. « Naru Atsuhiko et Jin Takahashi. Quand je pense qu'_une _heure de plus à attendre et vous auriez eu un dossier impeccable. Veuillez vous diriger vers le hall pour la cérémonie maintenant. »

Mais le couple était déjà parti.

« Tu es toujours aussi débordée hein, Mamo-kaasan ? » La voix sèche de Natsumi la fit se retourner et Mamori retint l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel. « Jusqu'à ce que je reçoive mon diplôme je fais toujours partie du Comité de Discipline. »

« Ouais, ouais, » lâcha Natsumi en jetant quelque chose en l'air en gloussant. « J'ai demandé son bouton à Ishimaru et il me l'a donné ! Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? »

« Ishimaru ? Depuis quand tu craques dessus ! »

« Je ne craque pas. J'essaye juste de voir combien de boutons je peux avoir aujourd'hui, » Natsumi montra la collection de boutons noirs qu'elle avait dans la poche. Malgré le fait que Deimon avait un uniforme occidental qui consistait en une chemise et une veste, les élèves ne voyaient pas de raison à ne pas célébrer ce rituel du « Deuxième Bouton » dont les garçons et les filles étaient si friands.

« Tu n'aimes pas vraiment les garçons, c'est ça ? Tu ne penses pas que c'est moche de ta part de prendre leurs sentiments et de les traiter comme une collection de timbres ? »

« Hé, il y a une différence, » Natsumi lâcha le bouton d'Ishimaru dans sa poche. « Les timbres sont discernables. »

« C'est ça, » Mamori leva les yeux au ciel et allait s'en aller lorsque la prochaine réflexion de Natsumi la pétrifia sur place.

« Je me demande s'il est possible d'avoir le deuxième bouton d'Hiruma. Je suis sûre qu'il s'en fout… »

Les mots étaient hors de sa bouche avant que Mamori n'ait pu les retenir. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'il te le donnera ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il a une nana en vue, » Natsumi haussa les épaules avant de s'éloigner.

Ses mots résonnèrent dans les oreilles de Mamori. C'était vrai, Hiruma n'avait jamais accordé d'attention aux filles… mis à part pour elle et Suzuna (mais c'était par pure nécessité). Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y avait pas une fille qu'il aimait à l'école, non ? Hiruma n'était pas le genre de personne à exprimer ouvertement ses pensées aussi y devait-il y avoir des choses qu'il gardait cacher, même pour elle.

Pour une raison inconnue l'idée que Natsumi puisse se vanter d'avoir dégoté le deuxième bouton d'Hiruma l'emplissait de dégoût.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? On dirait que t'as bouffé un chou à la crème de trop. » Une voix familière la fit sursauter. « Hiruma-kun ! »

L'homme en question était adossé à l'encadrement de la porte, soufflant placidement une bulle de chewing-gum. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Elle rougit et rangea son carnet. « Je pourrais te dire la même chose. Les élèves doivent se rendre au hall pour la cérémonie de remise des diplômes, et tu es un élève aussi, Hiruma-kun. »

« Evidemment, » il la prit par la manche et commença à la tirer vers les escaliers. « Allons-y. »

« Attends, Hiruma-kun ! Je dois faire des rondes et m'assurer que personne ne se cache ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, Cerberus aide. On y va. »

Elle ne devrait vraiment pas se batailler avec Hiruma. Ca ne vaut pas le coup. Alors qu'elle lui permettait de la tirer vers le hall, elle réalisa que sa veste baillait. « Hiruma-kun, tu devrais au moins boutonner ta veste. » Elle lui passa devant et entreprit de boutonner automatiquement sa veste mais s'arrêta.

_Son deuxième bouton manque._

Il remarqua son hésitation et fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que t'as ? »

Elle se força à déglutir et boutonna le reste de sa veste, essayant de cacher ses doigts tremblants. « Ton deuxième bouton manque, » déclara-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait légère.

« Oh, il s'est pris dans une porte, » il sortit le bouton manquant de sa poche et le foutu dans sa paume à elle. « Recouds-le plus tard, manager. »

Elle regarda sans y croire le bouton et il partit en avant nonchalamment. Une pensée soudaine lui effleura l'esprit. « Tu ne porteras pas cette veste après ça, Hiruma-kun. »

Caché à sa vue, Hiruma sourit d'un air goguenard. « Ah ouais ? Ben… tu peux le jeter. C'est qu'un bouton après tout. »

Et Mamori fixa le bouton dans sa main, un sourire de compréhension illuminant progressivement son visage.

_Très intelligent, Hiruma-kun._

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Le deuxième bouton est dit contenir les sentiments et les émotions du porteur puisqu'il est le plus proche du cœur, et il est souvent donné par les garçons aux filles qu'ils aiment comme déclaration. Ou c'est ce qui se dit.**

**Note de la traductrice : KYYYYAAA ! Je connaissais cette pratique et j'ai été enchanté de voir que Kitake Neru l'avait utilisé ! C'est l'un de mes OS favoris de cet auteur et j'étais trop impatiente de le traduire, d'où mon active traduction des jours derniers. Bonne nuit et bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	30. Tomber sous le sens

_Auteur : Kitake Neru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

~ Tomber sous le sens ~

* * *

Suzuna en avait par-dessus la tête de tout _ça_. Elle s'était tut depuis bien trop longtemps et si personne d'autre n'en parlait elle allait le faire.

« Mamo-nee, » appela la petite pom-pom girl en s'approchant de Mamori, occupée à ranger le kit de premiers secours. « Mamo-nee, n'es-tu pas énervée ? »

Mamori lui adressa un regard perplexe. « Enervée ? A quel sujet ? »

« You-nii. » Voilà, elle l'avait dit.

Malheureusement, la réaction de Mamori était désespérante. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait cette fois ? »

« Ça ne t'énerve pas qu'il t'appelle toujours _fichue manager _? Honnêtement, il t'aime, non ? »

Mamori éclata de rire et secoua la tête. « Suzuna-chan, Hiruma-kun n'a jamais dit ça. Où es-tu allée pécher une idée pareille ? »

« Oh, il ne l'a pas dit directement, mais il le fait savoir en tellement de mots, » grommela Suzuna. « Mamo-nee, _sérieusement _: tu ne peux pas être aussi aveugle. Le gars sort les dents dès qu'un garçon ne serait-ce que te fais un signe de la main. Si ce n'est pas un clair signe de possessivité, je mange mes pompons. »

Les traits de Mamori s'adoucirent et elle gloussa. « Bon, si tu vois les choses de cette manière, alors peut-être qu'il m'aime un peu. Oh mon dieu, ça fait tout drôle, » Mamori rigola de nouveau et Suzuna blêmit : « Qu'est-ce qui est si marrant ? Tu ne vas pas l'éconduire comme l'un de tes admirateurs, n'est-ce-pas ? C'est de You-nii dont il est question-là. »

« Je n'ai rien dit. » Mamori sourit alors qu'elle finissait de réorganiser le contenu du kit. « Dis-moi, Suzuna-chan, de combien de noms je l'ai traité ? »

« Tu l'as traité d'andouille, de vaurien au cœur de pierre, de menteur, de démon entre autres, » compta Suzuna sur ses doigts et Mamori sourit en tapotant l'épaule de la jeune fille. « Alors il est normal pour lui qu'il m'appelle comme il veut, ne trouves-tu pas ? Après tout, ce n'est qu'un nom. »

« Mais c'est irrespectueux ! » Protesta Suzuna. « Tu es genre, sa _petite copine._ Pourquoi ne peut-il pas t'appeler par ton nom ? »

« Parce que m'appeler par mon nom ne veut rien dire, » sourit Mamori alors qu'elle ramassait son bloc-notes sur la table. « Il n'a pas besoin de Mamori Anezaki ou d'une petite copine. Celle dont il a besoin c'est de la _fichue manager_ –alors c'est ce que je serai. N'est-ce pas suffisant ? »

Suzuna battit des paupières tandis que l'implication de ses paroles pénétrait son esprit. Alors c'est ainsi. Mamori avait depuis longtemps compris les signaux que lui envoyait Hiruma et les avait acceptés d'une façon que seul lui comprenait.

« PUTAIN D'MANAGER ! » S'époumona Hiruma sur le terrain et Mamori soupira de résignation avant de sourire. « Est-ce que ça ne sonne pas mieux que n'importe quel surnom gnan-gnan qu'il pourrait me donner ? »

Et Suzuna dut bien admettre que dans leur relation tordue et dysfonctionnelle, ça _effectivement_ tombait sous le sens.


	31. La Belle au Bois Dormant ?

_Auteur : Kitake Neru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

~ La Belle au Bois Dormant ? ~

* * *

Quand Hiruma avait dit que sa petite amie idéale était quelqu'un qu'il pouvait utiliser, il ne blaguait pas. Les gens étaient soient utiles soient inutiles et il préférait être entouré de gens de la première catégorie. Ce qui était pourquoi fans, nanas et autres étaient parfaitement excusés de sa vie.

Bien qu'Hiruma réalisa qu'excuser des étrangers de sa vie n'était pas aussi facile que prévu.

« Elles… encouragent Hiruma-san, » remarqua Sena en suant à grosses gouttes alors qu'ils entraient sur le terrain. A côté des habituelles bannières pour les Devil Bats, il remarqua quelques « HIRUMA ON T'AIME ! » ET « ALLEZ HIRUMA ! ».

Ledit Hiruma n'était _pas_ enchanté.

« On doit s'attendre à des lettres de fan pour toi par la suite ? » Le taquina Mamori alors qu'elle marchait à ses côtés. Hiruma grogna, ajoutant au bruit. « Bordel. Tu t'en charges, fichue manager. »

« Impossible. Je dois m'occuper de mes propres fans, » sourit-elle avec coquetterie et il renifla en réponse. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, l'idée de mecs qu'il ne _pouvait pas encore terroriser_ lui courant après n'était pas plaisante. Une idée commença à se former dans son esprit. « Tu veux parier ? »

« Sur quoi ? » Mamori était aussitôt aux aguets. Faire un pari avec le démon n'était jamais sage.

« Si nous gagnons avec une marge de 50 points ou plus, tu t'occupes de ces gonzesses qui hurlent mon nom. »

« D'accord. Sinon, tu m'achètes une boite de choux à la crème. »

« Ça marche ! » Il fit signe pour une huddle et sourit malicieusement à son équipe. « Ecoutez ! On va les massacrer aujourd'hui ! Si on ne finit pas par une marge de 50 points ou plus, vous irez _tous en enfer !_ BOUSILLONS-LES ! YA-HA ! »

* * *

Mamori avait vraiment peur maintenant. Il restait dix minutes de jeu et Deimon menait 92 à 10. Suzuna était hilare tandis qu'Hiruma caquetait sur le terrain sans raison apparente.

Oh non, il en avait une de raison. Bien qu'il était mal de souhaiter une défaite, Mamori aurait aimé que l'équipe adversaire leur donne un peu plus de fil à retordre. Au moins resserrerait l'écart.

Mais quand Monta marqua un _autre _touchdown, Mamori savait que c'était une cause perdue. Sa boite de choux à la crème lui passait sous le nez…

Et on dirait bien qu'elle devrait tenir sa parole. L'idée de répondre patiemment aux lettres des fans d'Hiruma était déplaisante.

Une idée retorse germa dans sa tête.

« FIN DU MATCH ! » L'arbitre souffla dans son sifflet et un grand brou-ha-ha s'éleva dans le stade. Monta et Sena sautaient partout comme deux singes, Kurita roulait sur le sol de joie tandis qu'Hiruma donnait des coups de pied à tous ceux autour de lui. Mamori posa son bloc-notes et sa caméra sur le banc et courut vers eux, souriant largement.

Il était rare pour Mamori de venir sur le terrain même pour célébrer une victoire. Sena s'arrêta de sauter de curiosité, curiosité encore plus piquée au vif quand il vit qui était la cible de Mamori.

En fait, Hiruma aussi était curieux. Il la regarda avec perplexité et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle lui signala quelque chose –juste avant de lui sauter au cou et de l'embrasser passionnément sur la bouche.

La réaction des fans fut instantanée. Il y eut une exclamation collective suivie par des cris éberlués et quand Mamori s'écarta, même Hiruma paraissait choqué.

Mamori eut un petit sourire en coin et tapota sa joue. « Ça devrait le faire, tu ne penses pas ? »

« … J'applaudis ton idée, » commença à ricaner Hiruma et Mamori fronça les sourcils, sentant un « mais ».

« Mais que diable suis-je censé faire d'eux ? » Il fit un signe vers Monta, Komusubi et Sena, qui s'étaient évanouis sous le choc, les frères Ha-Ha qui étaient écrabouillés sous un Kurita dans les pommes et un Yukimitsu estomaqué qui renversait sur ses pieds toute l'eau de sa bouteille. Même les pom-pom-girls avaient du pain sur la planche avec une Suzuna dans les vapes. Seul Musashi n'était pas dérangé, mais il était bien trop occupé avec sa propre cohorte d'admirateurs pour être d'une quelconque aide.

Mamori pencha sa tête sur le côté avant de sourire. « Les embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'ils se réveillent ? »

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Mes plus plates excuses font à Zulkesh à qui j'ai affirmé ne pas connaitre un chapitre de Kitake Neru parlant de fan-clubs. Et certes j'avais tort avec toutes les HiruMamo que j'ai lu je m'embrouille parfois les pinceaux. Et pour ceux qui l'ont remarqués, c'est peut-être un peu à ça que faisait référence Hiruma et Mamori dans le chapitre 27 de ce recueil lorsqu'ils parlaient d'avoir pris soin de leur fanclub. Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	32. Jamais Seul

**Auteur : Kitake Neru**

**Traductrice : Hermi-kô**

* * *

~ Jamais seul ~

* * *

Parfois ils étaient en couleur : Brillantes, dures et terribles. Il ne savait jamais de quoi ils étaient faits : ces gros nuages d'anxiété et de peur qui enveloppaient son corps et menaçaient d'étrangler la vie hors de lui. S'enfuir ne marchait jamais et sa voix mourait toujours avant qu'il ne puisse crier.

Ses rêves étaient toujours des cauchemars, au mieux.

Les pires étaient durant la Marche de la Mort – des rêves où il courrait, tombait et regardait l'équipe dépérir sous ses yeux. Des rêves où il se battait, espérait contre l'espoir qu'ils ne concrétisent jamais rien sur le terrain. La confiance qu'il exsudait pendant la journée se morcelait dans l'obscurité de son esprit, et ici, il était seul face à ses propres démons.

Le rêve de cette nuit n'avait rien de différent. Les insécurités se groupaient et l'enveloppaient dans un solide piège de fumée qui le faisait paniquer. _Demain est la bataille décisive_, murmurait la fumée. _Demain tu vas te planter. Demain tu vas voir le bout du chemin. Demain… tout est fini._

Il essaya de dissiper la fumée mais elle se contenta de glisser entre ses doigts, faisant des filaments fantomatiques qui lui murmuraient à l'oreille toutes ses incertitudes encore et toujours, l'amenant lentement à douter. _Tu essayes de nous oublier, mais nous sommes là, à jamais. Tant qu'il y aura 0.001% de doute dans ton esprit, nous serons là. Là !_

Un abysse sombre l'avala tout entier, se moquant de lui. Il n'y avait pas de murs auxquels s'accrocher, pas de sortie en vue. Chaque fardeau qu'il avait sur les épaules lui pesait, le faisant suffoquer.

Et soudain, les fardeaux disparurent. Il ne savait pas comment, mais les liens qui l'empêchaient de se mouvoir librement partirent en fumée et les voix se turent. Tout ce qu'il restait c'était l'obscurité.

Et il réalisa qu'il regardait la tôle du camion des Devil Bats. Il pouvait entendre de légers ronflements et l'occasionnel mouvement des dormeurs. Le rai fin de lumière de la lune passant par l'entrebâillement de la porte du camion rendait certaines choses plus sombres que d'autres et il pouvait entendre le tic-tac régulier de sa montre.

C'est alors qu'il sentit du poids dans sa main gauche. Baissant les yeux, il remarqua une petite main dans la sienne, les doigts serrés en une poigne légère. Il suivit des yeux la main jusqu'à voir un visage, tourné à peine vers lui. Ses yeux à elle étaient fermés, le fantôme d'un sourire sur ses lèvres. Et comme si elle savait qu'il la regardait, elles bougèrent, formant des mots silencieux :

_Bonne nuit._

Il voulait sourire, mais au lieu de ça détourna la tête. Il la sentit lentement retirer sa main et il paniqua, la serrant rapidement pour l'empêcher de partir. Sa main se raidit puis resta là, confiante.

Il savait, alors qu'il retombait dans les affres du sommeil, qu'il n'y aurait plus de cauchemars.


	33. Plus d'une façon

_Auteur : Kitake Neru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Se passe durant la fête du sport de Deimon (ce chapitre a assez de sujets d'intrigues pour s'en faire un défi de 100 ^^)**

* * *

~ Plus d'une façon ~

* * *

« La course commence ! » Mamori se débarrassa rapidement du manteau de fourrure qu'elle avait été obligé de porter et se précipita vers la pile de costumes, mais Hiruma l'attrapa nonchalamment par le col. « Pas besoin. J'ai préparé nos costumes, manager. »

Mamori était sur le point de l'incendier quant à ses manières quand elle remarqua un costume de lapin. « Wow ! Tu m'as choisi quelque chose de mignon pour une fois ! »

« Comment ça ? » Elle le regarda bizarrement et il donna un coup de pied dans le costume de lapin avant de lui fourrer entre les mains un autre tas de chiffon blanc. « _Ça _c'est le tien. Dépêche-toi de l'enfiler. »

Mamori se dégagea et tint à bout de bras le costume. Une seconde plus tard elle était rouge tomate. « Une robe de mariée ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas mettre le costume de lapin ? »

« Et qui portera la robe de mariée sinon ? » Le sourire démoniaque d'Hiruma lui fut offert sur un plateau. « Tu ne comptes quand même pas sur le putain d'crâne d'œuf ou _moi_ pour l'enfiler. Les tiares ne me vont pas, manager. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Non mais sérieusement. Et que portera Yukimitsu-kun ? »

« Autre chose, » lâcha-t-il par-dessus son épaule alors que le pauvre Yukimitsu se débattait avec une fermeture éclair.

Cinq minutes et pas mal d'invectives plus tard, Mamori sortit de la cabine d'essayage d'un air mécontent. Autant elle détestait qu'on lui donne des ordres, autant devait-elle admettre que le costume lui allait bien.

Un peu trop bien même.

Hiruma était déjà dehors, nouant autour de sa tête de lapin le bandeau blanc de son équipe. Sa queue de lapin sautillait à chaque pas et Mamori étouffa un gloussement. « Comment espères-tu terroriser les gens dans un costume de lapin, Hiruma-kun ? Même un bébé ne pleurerait pas. »

« Ne sous-estime pas mes pouvoirs d'intimidation, manager. » Il sourit en se mettant à marcher, prenant de grandes enjambées comiques qui le faisaient plus encore passer pour une mascotte d'école maternelle. Yukimitsu était parti devant, s'empêtrant tous les deux pas dans son costume. Mamori attrapa d'un air absent le bord de sa robe et se décida à poser la question : « Comment as-tu eu mes mensurations ? »

En réponse, il se contenta de bouger ses doigts et Mamori pouvait l'imaginer sourire comme un démon sous son sourire ravi de lapin. Elle avait brusquement l'impression de creuser sa propre tombe.

« Je t'ai suffisamment peloté pour le savoir, putain d'manager. T'avais vraiment besoin de demander ? »

Elle le tapa de son bouquet.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : En fait on n'a pas vu Yukimitsu en costume dans le manga, mais dans la série il porte quelque chose … je ne sais pas. Alors j'ai préféré prendre mes précautions.**


	34. Une question de volonté

_Auteur : Kitake Neru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

**Résumé : **Mamori travaille près d'un Hiruma endormi et découvre quelque chose.

**Note de l'auteur : Inspiré par l'avatar de banditscribe sur LJ. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher XD**

* * *

~ Une question de volonté ~

* * *

C'était vraiment dur d'ignorer ça maintenant puisque c'était seulement eux deux dans la salle du club et qu'il s'était assoupi. Mettant de côté le fait qu'il devait vraiment être épuisé pour qu'Hiruma se laisse aller à s'assoupir en sa présence, Mamori se concentra et continua d'écrire.

Tic.

Mamori aurait pu brûler un trou dans le papier avec l'intensité de son regard sur la feuille. *Concentre-toi, concentre-toi… tu dois … résister*

Il bougea légèrement et ses oreilles tiquèrent de nouveau.

*Tu dois … résister … toucher à ses oreilles*

Elle abandonna. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle puisse travailler alors qu'il dormait si près. Franchement ! « Tu m'embêtes même quand tu dors, » murmura-t-elle en touchant avec hésitation l'une de ses oreilles, s'écartant vivement. Elle tiqua par réflexe et Mamori dut se retenir de glousser. Il était vraiment mignon quand il dormait. Elle se mordit la lèvre et toucha de nouveau son oreille.

Qui ne tiqua pas.

Mamori battit des paupières.

« Est-ce que j'ai la putain d'tronche d'un chaton pour toi ? » Le grognement dangereux d'Hiruma faillit la faire tomber de sa chaise. « Hiruma-kun ! »

Hiruma la fixa d'un air meurtrier et surtout endormi et elle déglutit. « C'est que … enfin… tes oreilles tiquaient. »

« Ça ne te donne pas le droit de jouer à tester mes réflexes avec mes oreilles. »

« Je… » Mamori chercha vainement une raison valide et ne put pas s'empêcher de soupirer. « Elles avaient l'air adorables. Tes oreilles qui tiquaient, je veux dire. Je ne pouvais pas résister. » Elle vacilla sur son siège, attendant la prochaine bordée de réprimandes.

A sa grande surprise, Hiruma la fixa encore un moment avant de faire retomber sa tête sur la table. « Ne te fais pas repérer par les autres, » grommela-t-il. « Je ne vais pas t'inventer des excuses pour le fait que tu joues avec mes oreilles. »

Mamori sourit et cala son menton entre ses mains, le regardant tandis que sa respiration devenait lentement régulière. Le voir endormi si paisiblement avec la lumière du soleil jouant dans ses cheveux dorés la démangea de faire encore quelque chose. « Hiruma-kun ? »

Hiruma ouvrit un œil irrité et lui lança un regard noir, injuriant le dieu qui l'avait mise là pour déranger son repos. « Quoi encore ? »

« Est-ce que je peux jouer avec tes cheveux ? »

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : L'un de mes OS préférés, on s'en doute pourquoi, j'ai les mêmes pulsions que Mamori ^^ J'ai utilisé le verbe "tiquer" pour traduire le verbe anglais "to twitch". La comparaison d'Hiruma avec les chatons devraient vous donner une idée de ce que l'auteur (et moi) voulions dire par là. Dites-moi si vous avez une traduction aléatoire pour ce verbe. Ah, et quand il est question de tester les réflexes, notre démon préféré fait référence au médecin qui donne de petits coups de marteau sur les genoux du patient qui va instinctivement tendre la jambe, d'où le mot anglais de 'knee-jerk' qui faisait vraiment moche dans sa traduction officielle. Et l'avatar qui a inspiré cette fic est disponible à cette adresse si vous enlevez les espaces : postimage image / 9ntf1ejpb / **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-ko*****


	35. Son traumatisme est un mal

_Auteur : Kitake Neru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

~ Son traumatisme est un mal ~

* * *

Il avait plu ce jour-là aussi.

Elle s'en souvenait bien. Et comme ce jour-là, elle avait oublié son parapluie.

_Ça avait été soudain, comme une tempête._

Le grognement sourd du tonnerre avait temporairement couvert le sifflement de la pluie et Mamori avait tressailli par réflexe Son estomac faisait des nœuds et elle commençait à transpirer et à frissonner malgré le froid.

_Son portable était mort._

Une goutte froide tomba sur sa tête, le toit branlant de l'arrêt de bus faisant passer la pluie à travers l'abri. Mamori se décala sur un siège plus sec et trembla de nouveau lorsqu'un éclair tomba.

_Un homme entre deux âges, rentrant du boulot. Son voisin. Lui offrant de la raccompagner. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que le voyage de retour se serait si mal passé…_

Les éclaboussures d'eau mouillaient ses chaussures et Mamori leva les pieds. Le ronronnement monotone et régulier de la pluie faisait se concentrer ses pensées sur une seule chose…

_Ses horribles mains sur elle_

Mamori ferma fort ses yeux et secoua violemment la tête. _Arrête de penser. Arrête de penser. Il ne s'est rien passé. Arrête de penser. _« Arrête de penser. » Mais les sensations fantomatiques ne voulaient pas s'en aller, ne voulaient pas la laisser tranquille, et incapable de le tolérer plus une minute de plus, Mamori fonça sous la pluie.

Le froid soudain l'abrutit une seconde. Ses habits furent aussitôt trempés et collants, rendant ses mouvements difficiles. Ses livres allaient être abîmés mais Mamori s'en fichait royalement. Elle avait besoin de rentrer à la maison, de retourner dans la sûreté de sa propre chambre et lit. Là où le cauchemar ne l'atteindrait pas.

Son pied tapa dans une pierre et Mamori s'effondra, une douleur vive coupant ses genoux comme un couteau. Elle resta là, inerte, les nœuds dans son ventre plus serrés encore.

_D'une manière ou d'une autre ses doigts trouvèrent la poignée de la porte. D'une manière ou d'une autre, paniquée, elle parvint à l'ouvrir. Elle tomba au sol, la pluie la submergeant effroyablement. La douleur dans ses paumes et ses jambes où le gravier avait mordu sa peau. La brûlure dans ses pieds tandis qu'elle courrait sans chaussures vers un abri._

*Fichues routes de campagne*, pensa-t-elle soudain. Solitaires sans vraiment de trafic. Mais c'était de sa faute aussi, pour avoir choisi de faire son épreuve pratique d'enseignement dans une aire rurale. Elle aurait dû connaitre le danger, connaitre les risques…

_C'était un voisin, un bon ami. Il l'avait accueilli chaleureusement quand elle était arrivée pour la première fois au village. Il avait une femme et des enfants. Il lui avait proposé de la ramener._

_Il avait été __à deux doigts__ de prendre son innocence._

Elle sentit la bile remonter dans sa gorge. Ses mains à lui étaient partout, déchirant son chemisier, remontant sa jupe, serrant, pinçant, _viles_. Sa force la dépassait, son visage un masque tordu lubrique et affamé qui jouait dans son esprit encore et encore, la torturant. Ses jambes ne bougeaient pas, ne courraient pas, elle ne pouvait pas crier. Ses pensées étaient pétrifiées, bloquées dans un traumatisme cancérigène qui ne s'en allait pas. Depuis elle détestait les chemisiers transparents. Détestait les voitures grises. Bientôt, elle détesterait la pluie aussi.

Un toucher bref sur son épaule, vraiment différent des mains fantomatiques qui la molestaient dans sa tête, qui la tira de ses pensées et Mamori l'évita par réflexe : « PARTEZ ! » Croassa-t-telle, sa voix aiguë et terrifiée.

« Oi. »

Elle leva les yeux sous le choc, ses cheveux plaqués sur sa figure rendant flou sa vision. L'ombre était sombre, grande, sous la protection d'un parapluie. Mais ce ne fut pas le parapluie qui la fit pleurer de soulagement.

C'était Hiruma.

Il l'aida précautionneusement à se mettre sur ses pieds, la terreur persistant dans son corps. Les mains fantomatiques disparurent et la réalité la pénétra lorsque ses genoux se mirent à l'élancer.

« Me suis dit que tu serais dans le coin, » lâcha-t-il doucement en drapant sa veste autour de ses épaules. « Tu as loupé le dernier bus, c'est ça ? »

« …Il pleuvait, » chuchota-t-elle contre sa chaleur alors qu'il commençait à la ramener vers le village. « Comme cette fois-là. »

_Elle avait couru et ses pas l'avaient amené à son appartement. Il vivait à quelques rues de chez elle et pourtant il travaillait dans la ville voisine. Mamori s'était toujours demandé pourquoi mais aujourd'hui elle en était ravie. Elle était ravie d'avoir un havre vers lequel se diriger. Elle était ravie quand il lui avait ouvert la porte et l'avait laissé entrer, toute trempée et pleurante et ne ressemblant à rien. Ravie d'avoir une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, un endroit pour dormir loin des cauchemars. Il ne l'avait jamais questionné au-delà de ce qu'elle avait bien voulu lui dire et Mamori lui en était reconnaissante. Sincèrement reconnaissante._

Ils marchèrent presqu'une heure dans un silence complet, Mamori tirant sa force de lui. Le parapluie ne servait pas à grand-chose pour elle et Hiruma était lui aussi trempé en essayant de la garder près de lui. Alors qu'ils passaient devant l'appartement qui avait été le sien auparavant, elle se rappelait que bien que son voisin ait brusquement déménagé, elle aussi était partie pour se rapprocher de chez Hiruma. De juste voir son vieil appartement la rendait de nouveau hargneuse. « Je ne veux pas rentrer. »

Et Hiruma de simplement la tenir plus fermement tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers son appartement à lui : « J'ai fait à manger pour deux. »

Mamori prit une grande inspiration et serra fermement la chemise qu'il portait.

Son traumatisme est un mal et il en est le remède.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : C'est ma première tentative à un nouveau genre d'écriture alors merci de commenter. Et c'est une future fic, hein.**


	36. Une liaison inhabituelle

_Auteur : Kitake Neru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

**Titre : **Une liaison inhabituelle

**Résumé : **Dans leur relation, l'infidélité est partout.

**Note de l'auteur : J'affirmais à une amie qu'avec du HiruMamo, tout était possible. Et elle m'a répliqué : « Même une liaison ? » Voici ma réponse.**

* * *

Dans un foyer normal, la situation aurait eu tous les signes annonciateurs. Soirées au boulot, ne rentrant parfois même pas à la maison. Appels manqués. Textos non répondus. Visites fréquentes hors de la ville. Numéros suspects dans son répertoire. Photos étranges dans son sac.

Ça avait tous les signes d'une liaison, et si ça avait été un mariage des plus normaux, alors Mamori aurait eu le cœur brisé. Ils n'étaient mariés que depuis trois semaines, après tout. Pas suffisamment longtemps pour connaitre toutes ses petites habitudes. Pas assez longtemps pour connaitre son répertoire, et si l'un de ses contacts pouvait être une ancienne maîtresse ou pire, une actuelle.

Mais si c'était une liaison, alors Mamori serait elle aussi coupable si elle était une femme au foyer lambda. Sortir quand il était absent, parfois ne rentrant que tard le soir. Oubliant souvent de faire à dîner, préférant dormir sur le canapé chez son amoureux plutôt que dans son propre lit.

Mais bien sûr, Hiruma et Mamori n'auraient jamais quelque chose d'aussi _normal_ qu'une simple liaison. Tandis qu'ils étaient tous les deux coupables d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que leur âme sœur, personne ne pouvait rien dire si leur amant était en fait la même personne.

Quand Hiruma rentrait tard le soir à la maison, manquait ses appels et ne répondait jamais à ses textos, cela importait peu puisque Mamori était de toute façon à ses côtés.

Et quand Mamori oubliait de préparer à manger et dormait sur le canapé du club, Hiruma s'en fichait puisqu'il partageait le canapé avec elle.

Et parce qu'ils n'étaient pas dans une relation des plus normales d'époux et d'épouse, le football américain est un amant qu'ils pouvaient tous les deux partager.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Oui, j'ai craint pendant un instant qu'il allait être question d'une dark fic avec Mamori quittant Hiruma après qu'elle ait eu vent de son affaire. Mais non, c'est mieux que ça ! J'adore cette auteur ! Et vous aussi, non ? Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	37. Le temps reprend son cours

_Auteur : Kitake Neru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

**Titre : **Le temps reprend son cours

**Résumé : **Après quatre ans, son temps à elle reprend son cours.

**Note de l'auteur : Emo. OOC Hiruma. Inspiré par Iryu de Team Medical Dragon. Se passe dans le futur. Avec Mamori une infirmière et Hiruma pas à l'horizon.**

* * *

« Est-ce que vous avez vu les nouveaux internes aujourd'hui, les filles ? » S'exclama l'infirmière Michiru en serrant le dossier d'un patient contre sa poitrine. « Il y en a qui ressemble vachement à Tomohisa Yamashita ! »

« Pas possible ! » S'exclamèrent surexcitées les autres filles et Shizuka hocha la tête. « Et il y en a un autre ! S'il change de coiffure on dirait Rain ! »

« WOW ! »

Mamori soupira et sourit. « N'êtes-vous pas un peu trop optimistes ? Ce ne sont que des internes, vous savez. Ils ne sont pas encore riches. »

« Ah, Mamo-kaasan, quelle rabat-joie tu fais, » la taquina Michiru. « On ne peut pas s'en empêcher kaasan, nous sommes toutes célibataires et désespérées ici ! »

« Ouais, pas comme Mamo-kaasan qui est déjà casée. » Shizuka fit bouger ses sourcils et Mamori fit légèrement la grimace. Ça devait être la Providence, se disait-elle. Même dans un environnement peu familier, le nom de « Mamo-kaasan » lui collait à la peau. Même certains patients avaient commencé à l'appeler comme ça.

« Au fait, comment va ton petit copain ? » Demanda Shizuka. « Toujours à l'étranger ? Je pensais qu'il revenait bientôt, non ? »

Mamori toucha du doigt son portable dans sa poche de poitrine. « Hum… 'Bientôt' est plutôt ambigu. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si je l'attendais. Il est toujours bien trop pris par son travail pour penser à moi.

_Quel mensonge !_

« Bon les filles ce sont que des rumeurs, mais vous savez ce que j'ai entendu ? » Tatsuki changea rapidement de sujet. « L'hôpital a été revendu ! »

« Non, c'est vrai ? »

« Ouais, j'ai entendu dire que notre nouveau directeur allait venir nous rencontrer. Je sais rien de … »

« Excusez-moi, » lâcha un jeune homme en entrant dans la pièce et toutes les infirmières retinrent leur souffle. _Quel beau gosse !_

Mamori l'étudia. Il avait une certaine ressemblance à cette idole des Johnny. A la différence près qu'il paraissait plus intelligent.

« Euh, je suis un nouvel interne dans ce département, » se présenta-t-il timidement. « Takada Fumitsugu. Enchanté. »

Mamori jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et fit un grand sourire au nouvel interne, ne réalisant pas qu'elle le faisait rougir. « Bienvenue, docteur. Moi c'est Mamori Anezaki. Je vais laisser les filles se présenter. »

« Où vas-tu, Mamo-kaasan ? » L'interrogea Shizuka et Mamori lui montra son portable. « C'est l'heure du coup de fil. »

Shizuka hocha la tête, comprenant.

Takada la regarda partir. « Du coup de fil ? »

« De son petit ami, » lui sourit Michiru. « Désolée, mais Mamo-kaasan est prise. Dommage, hein ? »

* * *

Pendant ce temps Mamori sortit dans les jardins de l'hôpital et fit le décompte des secondes. *Cinq… Quatre… Trois… Deux…*

Son téléphone vibra violemment et Mamori prit aussitôt l'appel. « Tu as deux secondes d'avance, » lâcha-t-elle.

Le gloussement chaleureux qui lui répondit la fit sourire.

_« Je ne suis pas une machine, femme. »_

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Comment ça se passe en Amérique ? »

_« Super. Ces putains d'viocques ne veulent qu'une chose, c'est me vendre leurs actions. L'accord devrait bientôt être finalisé mais les formalités font vraiment chier. »_

Son cœur sombra quelque peu. A l'entendre dire, il était encore occupé. « … Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

_« … Tu n'as pas l'air très contente. »_

Elle se demanda si elle devait tourner autour du pot ou aller droit au but. De toute façon ça serait douloureux. « Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis longtemps, tu sais. » Elle fit tourner d'un air absent le colifichet de son téléphone autour de son index. « Je me demandais juste si je te verrai avant mes trente ans, » essaya-t-elle de plaisanter.

Il y eut un moment de silence et Mamori se tortilla un peu sur le banc de pierre.

_« Ne te mets pas à pleurer maintenant. Attends que je rentre, d'accord ? » _Son ton était plus doux mais toujours aussi brusque et âpre. Mamori essaya de rire même si son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine. *Il me connait trop bien…* « Si je dois attendre aussi longtemps alors je pleurerai comme une madeleine ! »

_« J'ai promis que je serai bientôt de retour. »_

*Et j'ai promis que je t'attendrai, qu'importe le temps que tu mettrais avant de revenir* Se souvient Mamori. *Ce jour-là, quand tu es parti, tu m'as dit de croire en toi*

« Je te crois, » murmura-t-elle, les larmes commençant à lui monter aux yeux. « Je crois que je te verrai de nouveau. »

_« Je vais raccrocher maintenant, j'arrive à un hôpital. »_

Elle sauta sur ses pieds. *Un hôpital ? Il est blessé ?* « Tu es malade ? »

Il gloussa soudainement et Mamori eut une drôle d'impression. Le son était différent, pas plein de statiques. C'était clair et ça lui rappelait des souvenirs : un son d'il y a quatre ans.

Ça lui semblait venir de derrière elle.

« Non, j'ai acheté un hôpital. »

Son cœur sauta dans sa cage thoracique et Mamori se retourna, lâchant son téléphone.

Se tenant derrière elle était la personne qu'elle avait vu seulement en rêves. Sa gorge s'assécha et elle avança la main pour toucher sans y croire son manteau.

Il était réel.

Son caquètement aussi.

Son sourire… oh mon dieu son sourire était réel. Elle prit enfin conscience de ce qu'il se passait et Mamori le poussa, prise d'une rage ridicule : « Tu es sensé être aux USA ! »

« Je suis rentré hier, » Hiruma remit le portable dans sa poche et elle le poussa de nouveau. « Et qu'en est-il de l'accord ? Tu n'étais pas sensé acheter une compagnie d'électroniques ? »

« L'accord était finalisé avant que je rentre. Les formalités sont du ressort de mon assistant, » ses traits s'adoucirent et il lui prit les poignets avant qu'elle ne le pousse de nouveau. « Je suis rentré, Mamori. »

Mamori leva les yeux sur lui. « Tu te moquais de moi, hein ? Tu savais combien j'étais énervée ? Youichi espèce d'andouille ! »

« Est-ce là quatre ans de rage ? » Il semblait amusé et Mamori ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pleurer. « Ne fais pas des plaisanteries à des moments pareils ! Tu m'as vraiment beaucoup manqué ! »

Il relâcha ses poignets et elle lui rentra dedans, le serrant très fort dans ses bras. *Rien n'avait changé* pensa-t-elle. *Il est toujours pareil, sent toujours pareil, agit toujours pareil…*

Et comme si les quatre ans n'étaient jamais arrivés, elle avait l'impression qu'elle se tenait encore dans le hall des départs, l'enlaçant comme pour la dernière fois. « Baka Youichi, » soupira-t-elle et il lui rendit avec embarras son câlin. Même après quatre ans, il n'avait toujours pas l'habitude de la câliner. « Putain d'manager. »

« Je suis une infirmière désormais. »

« Pas quand le nouvel hôpital pour enfants sera terminé. Tu seras alors une fichue directrice. »

Elle renifla et s'écarta. « Est-ce que c'est une blague ? »

« Est-ce que tu me vois rire ? »

Mamori s'essuya les yeux et ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire. Ça lui faisait un bien fou de le voir de nouveau, de se batailler avec lui face à face et de sentir sa présence.

Il caqueta brusquement. « Alors où est la madeleine ? »

Mamori vira au rouge et le tapa d'un air taquin dans l'épaule. « Je te l'ai dit, ne fais pas de blagues à un moment pareil ! »

« Ouais, » sourit-il et il l'imita : « Et tu m'as vraiment beaucoup manqué ! »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : C'est un final des plus gnangnan mais je ne pouvais pas résister^^'**


	38. Oiseau sans Ciel

_Auteur : Kitake Neru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Titre adapté de l'une des lignes de Balthier dans FFXII : « Pirate sans ciel »**

* * *

~ Oiseau Sans Ciel ~

* * *

Bien qu'elle venait toujours pour prendre la main dans le sac les couples, c'était la première fois que Mamori montait sur le toit de son propre chef. Le soleil de fin d'après-midi n'était ni trop chaud ni trop brillant, juste ce qu'il fallait pour un moment de relaxation en solitaire.

Elle s'assit sur le rebord en pierre et leva la tête. Le ciel était dénué de nuages, dénué de limites. Complètement vide comme elle aurait voulu que soit son esprit. En bas, elle pouvait entendre les sons lointains de son équipe s'entraînant mais là maintenant tout ceci n'était pas important. Sa propre condition mentale était sa priorité. Contrairement à ceux qui avaient besoin de force, de vitesse et d'endurance, l'arme de Mamori était son esprit. Et pour le moment il était encombré et lourd –pas du tout l'état dans lequel elle le voulait juste avant un match.

Elle avait juste besoin qu'il soit libre et calme tout comme le ciel.

De légers bruits de pas la firent se retourner et elle lâcha une exclamation : « Hiruma-kun ? »

Ledit Hiruma se tenait là calmement, faisant face à la haute clôture qui les séparait d'une mort certaine. Mamori le fixa un moment, incertaine quant à son motif pour être monté là-haut. Pour venir la chercher ? Pour voir les formations de l'équipe d'en haut ? Ces deux options semblaient peu vraisemblables.

Alors elle reporta son attention sur les cieux. Une légère brise soufflait désormais et elle vit un ballon rouge s'envoler haut dans le ciel. Un pauvre enfant devait être en train de pleurer en cet instant. Elle suivit la trajectoire du ballon jusqu'à ce que son regard tombe de nouveau sur Hiruma. Pour une fois, Mamori remarqua qu'il ne mâchait pas de chewing-gum.

Elle se dit qu'il avait peut-être fini son paquet. Elle vérifia ses poches et sourit. « Hiruma-kun… ? »

Il tourna légèrement la tête vers elle et attrapa d'un geste preste l'objet qu'elle lui lançait. Un paquet de chewing-gums. Souriant un brin, il en sortit une barrette et se mit à mâcher d'un air heureux. « Tu t'enquiers de la météo, manager ? »

Elle souffla un peu et remonta ses genoux sous son menton. « Non, j'étais juste en train de me vider la tête. Mais puisque tu le demandes, je ne pense pas qu'il pleuvra demain. »

Hiruma hocha la tête d'un air absent, regardant toujours dans la direction générale du terrain. Mamori décida qu'elle pouvait se risquer à lui poser une question personnelle « Est-ce que ta tête t'a l'air encombrée des fois, Hiruma-kun ? »

Il marqua un temps en soufflant une bulle de chewing-gum et en la faisant éclater. « Pas tant que je fais des bulles. »

Elle gloussa de rire à sa réponse. Elle sentait que ce n'était pas vraiment la vérité vraie mais elle ferait avec pour le moment. « Je t'envie parfois, Hiruma-kun. Ton esprit est comme le ciel –sans limites, sans entraves, » elle leva les yeux avec mélancolie. « Etre avec toi nous donne l'impression de pouvoir faire l'impossible. » Elle pouffa un peu et réalisa ce qu'elle était en train de dire. *Mince, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?*

« Je ne suis pas un putain d'faiseur de miracles, manager, » sourit Hiruma. « Je ne peux pas faire voler les gens s'ils n'ont pas d'ailes. Chacun de ces idiots, » il fit un signe du menton vers les joueurs sur le terrain en bas, « a juste besoin d'un petit coup de pouce pour se mettre à battre des ailes. »

Mamori éclata de rire et se leva. « Mais Hiruma-kun, tu es déjà en train de voler. » Elle mit ses mains derrière son dos et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Sa réponse flotta vers elle et Mamori sourit d'un air outrancier.

« Sans toi, je suis un oiseau sans ciel. »


	39. MS: Un étrange conte de fée

_Auteur : Kitake Neru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

Un étrange conte de fée~

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et les referma aussitôt, sentant la douleur dans sa tête s'intensifier à la lumière. *Que… Que s'était-il passé ?*

Elle réfléchit méthodiquement aux évènements jusqu'au moment où ses souvenirs se faisaient hasardeux. Son retour vers la maison après avoir acheté le cadeau d'anniversaire de mariage de ses parents… l'allée louche qu'elle avait emprunté comme raccourci…

…et l'attaque. Ah, alors c'était donc ça.

« Aaah ! » Elle se mit sur son séant, son cœur battant la chamade maintenant qu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle avait été (et probablement était toujours) en danger… Inconnu. Cet endroit lui était inconnu. Avait-elle été enlevée ? Que s'était-il passé ? Avait-elle… avait-elle…

Elle baissa prestement les yeux sur son corps pour se voir toujours habillée…

Et avec la cheville… pansée ?

« Encore plus fort et tu aurais pu réveiller les morts, foutue manager, » lança une voix traînante qui lui fit serrer le col de son vêtement et regarder autour d'elle de surprise. La voix était douloureusement familière. « …Hiruma-kun ? » Tenta Mamori. Se pourrait-il… qu'Hiruma soit de mèche avec les crapules qui l'avaient enlevé ? Oh mon dieu, ça devait être sa punition pour s'être dressée contre lui bien trop souvent. Mamori commença à se sentir un peu nauséeuse.

« Le seul et l'unique, » répondit-il en posant un sac en papier sur le comptoir. « Maintenant que tu es réveillée, teste ta jambe et rentre chez toi. »

*Rentre … ?*

Il fallut a son cerveau groggy une bonne minute pour comprendre qu'elle n'était pas détenue en otage et que les hommes qui l'avaient attaqués n'étaient pas là. Alors que le brouillard dans sa tête commençait à s'éclaircir, elle put penser un peu plus logiquement et son rythme cardiaque se calma. Stupide fille, Hiruma n'avait que faire d'enlever les gens –et encore plus _elle_, quoi. Alors si elle n'avait pas été enlevé, ça voulait dire qu'elle était chez quelqu'un voire chez Hiruma. Que faisait-elle (elle jeta un regard aux alentours) dans l'appartement d'Hiruma ?

*Dans l'appartement d'_Hiruma _?*

Hiruma remarqua le jeu d'émotions sur sa figure, passant de la panique à la confusion puis à la réalisation et presque aussitôt à une alarmante euphorie (cela n'était probablement pas vrai). « Avant que la gonzesse que tu es ne tire de conclusions hâtives, je ne t'ai rien fait … » Renifla Hiruma. « Mis à part panser ta cheville, bien sûr. Les connards qui t'ont pourchassé vont regretter d'être nés. »

Elle posa avec hésitation son pied meurtri sur le sol et grimaça légèrement. C'était vrai, maintenant elle s'en rappelait. Des hommes l'avaient pourchassé et elle était tombée en leur échappant. Elle ne se souvenait de rien par la suite.

Hiruma l'avait-il sauvé ?

Mais non voyons, il est incapable de se comporter en gentleman. Cet odieux personnage, égoïste qui plus est, sorti tout droit des Enfers ? Sauvant une demoiselle en détresse ?

L'odeur d'œuf et de poulet attira son attention et elle battit des paupières. Hiruma se tenait près du four, lui tournant le dos.

Hiruma était en train de cuisiner.

« Tu cuisines ?! » S'exclama-t-elle avant de secouer la tête. « Je veux dire, tu… »

« Evidemment que je cuisine, sinon je mourrais de faim. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si surprenant ? » Il attrapa un bol. « Je sais à quoi tu penses alors garde le pour toi.

Elle se leva avec maladresse et se traîna jusqu'au comptoir. Une kitchenette, apparemment bien fournie. Regardant autour d'elle, elle faillit rire. L'appartement était muni du strict minimum mais ici ou là elle pouvait voir des marques indiquant clairement qui logeait en ces murs : des marques de brulure, des trous de balle, des magazines d'armement effeuillés jusqu'à la corde. Il y avait un panier à linge dans un coin, empli à moitié. Derrière le coin deux portes qu'elle assumait menaient à sa chambre à coucher et à sa salle de bain. En tout et pour tout un studio…

Avec un sursaut elle réalisa que c'était la première graine d'information sur lui qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'Amefuto. Juste avec lui.

Pour une raison quelconque, le fait qu'Hiruma pouvait être un homme d'intérieur était assez dérangeant pour elle. « Comment as-tu… je veux dire, pourquoi étais-tu dans le coin ? »

« L'allée est juste en bas, » dit-il en montrant du menton la fenêtre. « J'ai juste tiré quelques coups et suis descendu une fois qu'ils ont filés. J'en ai eu un à la cuisse mais il survivra, le veinard. » Il se retourna pour poser un bol de riz fumant devant Mamori et un délicieux plat qui lui donna l'eau à la bouche. « T'as faim, hein ? T'as été KO quelques heures. »

« Ah… merci. » Elle battit des paupières, réalisant que son estomac criait effectivement famine. Elle n'avait mangé qu'un chou à la crème en faisant les courses et elle avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité. Prenant une paire de baguettes, elle gouta le poulet…

Et en prit rapidement un autre morceau.

Hiruma sourit. « Alors j'avais raison. La manager goinfre. »

Elle rougit. « Ne dis pas ça. Je ne goinfre pas –j'ai faim. »

Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Hiruma cuisine. C'est mangeable. C'est même bon. Attends jusqu'à ce qu'elle en parle aux cop…

*Pour leur dire quoi ? Tu t'es faite attaquer, Youichi Hiruma « le démon » t'a sauvé et a cuisiné pour toi ? On dirait un étrange conte de fée. Les gens vont te croire folle, à être soudain aussi intime avec lui. C'est déjà difficile à vivre d'être la seule assez courageuse (ou assez stupide) pour utiliser l'honorifique « kun » avec lui, alors ça suffit hein !*

Elle lui coula un regard, assis à l'autre bout de la table. Il mangeait en silence, impassible. Le soleil de fin d'après-midi apparut dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre et soudain son cœur se serra.

C'était trop … bizarre. Ils partageaient le même espace sans se chercher des poux, confortables dans leur propre silence. Ce n'était pas le Hiruma qu'elle connaissait. Une telle situation lui paraissait incongrue au possible !

« Mon portable ! » S'exclama-t-elle soudainement. Quelle heure était-il ? Avec un sentiment angoissant elle se souvint que son portable n'avait plus de batterie –personne ne savait où elle se trouvait !

« Je vais appeler un taxi pour que tu rentres, » déclara Hiruma en reposant son bol vide. « En attendant, tu devrais jeter un coup d'œil à tes affaires. J'ai cru entendre quelque chose se casser. »

*Se casser ?* « Oh non ! » S'écria Mamori et elle chercha son sac du regard. *Pas les verres !* Elle dénicha son sac et fouilla ses achats. Pour son plus grand malheur, l'ouïe d'Hiruma était excellente. Le set de deux verres en cristal qu'elle avait acheté pour l'anniversaire de mariage de ses parents était en miettes. *C'est injuste,* pensa-t-elle en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle avait économisé si longtemps pour l'acheter –et l'anniversaire était imminent.

Elle fixa avec morosité les débris de cristal dans la boite. Elle avait économisé tout spécialement pour ça. Il lui sera difficile de trouver un autre cadeau, et encore moins de se le payer.

« Oi, manager, ton taxi est là ! » Hiruma s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte et elle essuya vivement ses yeux, se tapota un peu les joues et vérifia dans son poudrier qu'elle n'avait pas les yeux rouges. « Je suis désolée. Tu pourrais lui dire d'attendre un petit peu ? »

« … Prends ton temps, » Hiruma continua de fixer un point vague au dehors et Mamori jeta le cadeau cassé en lui soufflant un adieu déchirant.

Problème.

« Tu vis au quatrième étage ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche en regardant en bas. Il l'avait porté … jusque-là ? Elle ne voyait pas d'ascenseur.

« Ouais. Bon t'y vas ou tu veux que je te donne un coup de pied de départ ? »

Elle lui lança un regard avant de fixer, embarrassée, la volée de marches devant elle. Ça lui semblait une descente ardue.

Hiruma grogna d'exaspération et leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu vas me tuer, manager –hop ! »

« Kyaaa ! » Mamori cria quand Hiruma la souleva facilement dans ses bras, la tenant comme une mariée. *C'est un malade,* pensa-t-elle paniquée. « Repose-moi ! »

« La ferme. Plus vite tu disparaitras plus vite je serai content, » grogna-t-il en descendant les escaliers, sourd à ses protestations.

Pour une raison quelconque la descente fut un peu floue pour Mamori. Elle ne pouvait pas très bien se concentrer avec l'odeur de sa cuisine imprégnant toujours son tee-shirt. Ça, et sa main sur son épaule ainsi que –cette impression de déjà-vu.

A un autre moment elle avait ressenti cela.

« Touchdown ! » Sourit-il en atteignant le palier du rez-de-chaussée et en ouvrant la porte d'entrée d'un coup de pied.

Un Rui Habashira très énervé attendait dehors, paraissant vouloir dire quelque chose d'odieux mais sachant tenir sa langue.

« Très bien. Maintenant va-t'en, » sourit Hiruma en la posant et elle prit place maladroitement sur la moto. Alors voilà le 'taxi' d'Hiruma. Elle aurait dû s'en douter.

En chemin, Habashira était inhabituellement silencieux. Elle se disait qu'il était soit trop apeuré soit trop remonté contre le blondinet. Hiruma faisait cet effet-là aux gens.

« J'savais pas qu'il sortait avec sa foutue manager, » l'entendit-elle grommeler et elle rosit légèrement. « Je ne sors pas avec lui, » dit-elle platement. Il renifla. « Ouais genre. Pourquoi aurait-il eu cet air stupide sur la figure sinon ? »

« Tourne là, » dit précipitamment Mamori, peur qu'il loupe un virage. « Quel air stupide ? »

« Tsss. Ne fais pas l'idiote avec moi, petite. » Il ralentit et s'arrêta devant la maison que Mamori lui avait indiqué.

La jeune fille fulminait. Elle détestait ça quand les gens lui parlaient de haut. Une idée mutine lui traversa l'esprit. « Tu ne voudrais pas mettre Hiruma … en colère, hein ? »

Il blanchit.

Elle sourit d'un air machiavélique. « Alors ne parle pas de ça ou je dirais à Hiruma que tu parlais dans son dos. Je suis sûre qu'il me croira bien gentiment. »

« Tsss. OK. Il doit avoir déteint sur toi, » cracha Hiruma en s'éloignant sur sa bécane. Mamori battit des paupières. Déteint sur elle ? « Peut-être. » lâcha-t-elle en se frottant le menton avant de se traîner jusqu'à la porte de sa maison. Elle et Hiruma, sortir ensemble ? Quand les poules auront des dents.

Mais elle ne pouvait toujours s'arrêter de frissonner en repensant à ces instants passés dans ses bras.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Première partie d'une MS.**


	40. MS: Donner en retour

_Auteur : Kitake Neru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

Donner en retour~

* * *

Son appartement était vide quand il y retourna –plus vide que d'habitude. Sa brève présence l'avait empli d'une manière qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer et pendant un moment il se tint simplement là, ses yeux trainant sur le mobilier. Le canapé où elle avait dormi, étrangement apaisée. Le tabouret où elle s'était assise et avait partagé un repas avec lui. Il y avait encore des traces de son parfum dans l'air et des échos de sa voix avaient dû se cacher entre les coussins et les tentures parce qu'il pouvait toujours _l'entendre_.

Sur une impulsion, il alla ouvrir d'un mouvement brusque la fenêtre et fit rentrer l'air frais et poussiéreux dans son logis. Pourtant il ne réussit pas à chasser sa présence de ses pensées.

Hiruma n'était pas un abruti. Il n'était pas aveugle à sa beauté ni à sa gentillesse : il avait juste choisi de ne pas les voir. Le fait qu'elle soit belle n'était pas utile au Christmas Bowl, ou qu'elle était gentille ne faisait rien pour l'aider sur le terrain. Ce dont il avait besoin, c'était d'une manager (elle était parfaite dans ce rôle-là) et de son intelligence pour emmagasiner tout ce qu'il avait à lui apprendre. Il avait besoin d'une partenaire qui pourrait l'aider pour son rêve, pas se mêler de sa vie privée.

Ce qu'il _voulait_… là c'était une toute autre histoire.

Sans doute comme n'importe quel mâle à sang-chaud de l'école, il avait été sous le charme de Mamori dès qu'elle lui avait adressé la parole. Ou pour être plus précis, dès qu'elle lui avait confisqué intrépidement son flingue en première année. Il n'aurait pas été plus surpris si Musashi était soudainement devenu une tafiole et s'était mis à se trémousser en tutu dans tout le bahut.

Et **alors** elle lui avait donné un retentissant sermon de dix minutes sur la dangerosité des flingues. Et leur illégalité dans un établissement scolaire. Hiruma en riait encore. Quelle fille.

Mamori Anezaki.

Putain d'manager.

_Sa_ manager.

Il avait une douzaine d'autres noms par lesquels il voulait l'appeler, mais aucun d'eux ne lui semblait aussi bon que 'putain d'manager'. Une fois sa langue avait fourché et il l'avait appelé 'Anezaki'. Le nom semblait étranger, comme s'il ne lui allait pas. Ce n'était pas personnel. Beaucoup de gens l'appelaient 'Anezaki'. Mais Hiruma était foutrement sûr qu'il était le seul autorisé à l'appeler avec le préfixe 'kuso' et à ne pas avoir d'ennuis pour ça.

Ça lui faisait se sentir… spécial. Comme s'il avait un privilège. Il ne se risquait pas à croire que ça pouvait dire quelque chose sur un plan plus personnel, mais il y avait toujours un pourcentage qui grandissait à vue d'œil.

Il se sentait toujours un peu détendu en s'asseyant sur le canapé et ses yeux tombèrent sur la poubelle. Elle y avait jeté quelque chose tout récemment, quelque chose qui semblait-il lui tenir à cœur à en voir son expression abattue. La curiosité prit le dessus et il récupéra la boite un chouilla aplatie.

En l'ouvrant, il vit un set de verres en cristal, qui malgré la protection du papier à bulle, étaient en mille morceaux. Un cadeau ? Ça lui semblait bien trop élaboré pour être à l'intention d'un ami. Il sentit un étrange tiraillement dans la poitrine alors qu'il s'imaginait le cadeau être pour … non. Même si (avec une probabilité inferieure à 0.5%) elle avait une personne qui lui était chère et dont il ignorait l'existence, elle ne lui donnerait pas quelque chose comme ça. C'était plus un cadeau pour un couple marié. L'anniversaire de mariage de ses parents, peut-être ? L'idée lui semblait plus plausible que sa précédente théorie.

Se décidant, Hiruma nota l'adresse marquée sur la boite et attrapa son manteau.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : C'est assez court, puisque écrire du POV d'Hiruma est assez difficile pour moi. Où est Mamori quand on a besoin d'elle ?**


	41. MS: Remplacer l'Irremplaçable

_Auteur : Kitake Neru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

Remplacer l'Irremplaçable~

* * *

« Mamori-neechan, j'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais tordue la cheville ? »

Mamori éclata honteusement de rire. Les nouvelles allaient vraiment vite. Deux jours à peine s'étaient écoulés depuis son petit 'accident' et Sena était déjà sur son perron, inquiet. Son portable ayant déconné dernièrement, elle n'avait pas pu expliquer son absence à l'équipe. Et puis, Hiruma pouvait la couvrir.

Elle marqua un temps. *La couvrir ? Pourquoi ferait-il une chose pareille ?* « Ce n'est pas très grave, Sena. J'espère que personne n'est trop inquiet. »

« Oh, il n'y a que Monta, » plaisanta Sena. « Et bien… il était si inquiet qu'il faisait suer tout le monde jusqu'à ce qu'Hiruma craque et lui fasse faire la Danse de la Mort. Il nous a ensuite raconté ce qui t'était arrivé. »

« Vraiment… » Elle était prête à mettre sa main au feu que la version d'Hiruma ne prenait pas tout en compte, notamment leur brève interlude chez lui.

… ça avait l'air vraiment suspect quand on y pensait.

« Comment Hiruma-san l'a su ? »

Mamori fut tirée de ses pensées et regarda Sena d'un air absent. « Hein ? »

« Comment Hiruma-san a su pour ta blessure ? Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ? » Sena paraissait blessé et Mamori réalisa soudainement qu'Hiruma étant Hiruma, il lui avait laissé le soin de se trouver une excuse.

Le rusé renard. Mamori regrettait lui avoir donné tant de crédit deux minutes plus tôt.

Sena pendant ce temps tirait ses propres conclusions. « Ça ne serait pas… Hiruma-san t'a fait ça ? »

« Non ! » Mamori balaya aussitôt ses accusations, en partie soulagée que Sena ne tire pas une _autre _mauvaise conclusion *N'y pense pas, n'y pense pas* « Hiruma-kun ne m'a pas tordue la cheville, sérieusement. Je… suis tombée et il était dans le coin, alors voilà. »

« Oh… où étais-tu donc ? »

Son esprit passa en revue la centaine de réponses possibles… et choisi le mensonge le plus flagrant qu'elle ait jamais dit de sa vie : « Devant le centre commercial. »

Sena semblait sur le point de demander plus de détails mais il reçut un texto sur son téléphone et se dépêcha de le consulter. « Oh. Hiruma-san veut que je retourne sur le terrain aussi vite que possible. » En fait Hiruma avait écrit 'dans trente secondes' mais Mamori n'avait pas besoin de savoir cela.

Mamori se demanda si c'était possible pour Hiruma de la sauver plus d'une fois. « Je reviendrai à l'école lundi, alors ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord ? Et essaye de ne pas trop embêter Hiruma-kun, Sena. »

Une fois que Sena fut parti, le silence était perturbant. Elle n'avait pas réalisé combien elle était habitué à avoir du bruit autour d'elle, et maintenant qu'elle avait du temps pour elle, ça lui paraissait écrasant. Les nombreux livres et paquets de feuilles griffonnés sur son bureau le lui prouvaient –le football américain faisait partie intégrante de sa vie.

Elle soupira et regarda sa montre. Puisqu'elle avait loupé l'école aujourd'hui, elle avait demandé à Sara de passer lui donner ses cours et ses devoirs afin d'avoir au moins quelque chose pour l'occuper. Bien que Sara tenait en général ses promesses, elle était continuellement en retard, qu'importe le nombre de rappels et d'alarmes elle mettait en place.

Mais si la sonnette de la porte d'entrée était réelle, alors on dirait bien que pour une fois Sara avait décidé d'être à l'heure.

Elle entendit les pas de sa mère aller à la porte et puis des voix étouffées.

Midori souriait au visiteur. « Oh, vous devez être un ami de Mamori ? »

« Oui m'dame. » Un sourire prompt à faire tourner toutes les têtes fut alors offert au monde. « Je m'appelle Youichi. Youichi Hiruma. »

« HIRUMA-KUN ?! »

Midori regarda surprise par-dessus son épaule. Mamori se tenait dans l'escalier, son expression des plus incrédules.

Dès que Midori lui eut tourné le dos, le sourire charmeur d'Hiruma se changea en son habituel rictus de dingue. « Yo, _Anezaki._ »

La tête de Mamori était un tourbillon d'idées confuses. Hiruma ? Sur son perron ? Mais… il venait juste d'envoyer un SMS à Sena, … non ?

Et ce fut alors qu'elle remarqua qu'Hiruma était en tenue de foot. Le quarterback semblait s'être éclipsé de l'entrainement. Son regard d'avertissement lui indiquait très clairement qu'elle devait jouer le jeu. Aussi Mamori lui fit-elle un sourire. « Je veux dire, Hiruma-kun, » corrigea-t-elle de sa voix la plus suave possible, « que fais-tu là ? Je te croyais sur le terrain avec les autres ? Tu as rappelé Sena pour ça, non ? »

« Ah, il est du club d'Amefuto ? » Midori sourit à Hiruma, qui était repassé en mode 'gentil '. « Oui, je suis le quarterback. En fait je suis venu rendre quelque chose qu'elle avait laissé au club l'autre jour, » annonça-t-il en tendant à Mamori la boite qu'il avait en main et la brunette fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose d'horriblement familier chez cette boite…

« Eh bien je vais aller faire du thé. Mamori, ne sois pas grossière et invite-le à rentrer, chérie. »

*Mais qui donc invite le Diable chez soi ?* « Voudrais-tu entrer, Hiruma-kun ? » Demanda Mamori à travers ses dents. Sa réponse fut tout aussi vicieuse. « Malheureusement, je dois retourner _sur le terrain avec les autres_. » Les deux ados observèrent Midori se diriger vers la cuisine jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus apte à les entendre et alors _Mamori_ craqua : « Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

« Je te fais une faveur, » il lui donna la boite et se retourna. « Bouge-toi d'aller mieux. Je déteste devoir gâcher des balles pour que ces putains d'andouilles se concentrent. »

Alors qu'elle soupesait la boite dans ses mains, elle se souvint enfin de ce qu'elle était sensée contenir. « Mais c'est … » Elle leva les yeux pour protester mais Hiruma était parti.

*Baka Hiru. M'amener la poubelle que j'ai laissée chez lui. Quel odieux personnage !*

Mamori grommela un peu en faisant volte-face pour remonter à l'étage. Midori choisit ce moment pour revenir et fut surprise de voir le charmant garçon partit. « Où est Youichi-kun ? »

« Ah, il est parti, » Mamori se mordit la lèvre pour trouver une excuse potable. « Il est désolé de ne pas avoir pu rester pour le thé, n'empêche. »

« Dommage. Je voulais tant discuter avec lui. Il avait l'air d'un brave garçon. »

*Tu ne pourrais pas plus te gourer, maman* « Je serai dans ma chambre, » lâcha vite-fait Mamori avant que sa mère ne fasse d'autres remarques erronées sur son quarterback.

Elle posa la boite sans cérémonie sur son bureau et la fixa. Quel dommage, quel gâchis. Bien qu'il était possible de se procurer un autre cadeau pour ses parents, Mamori aurait vraiment voulu leur offrir ces verres en cristal. Sentant qu'un autre regard d'adieu ne pouvait pas faire de mal, elle ouvrit la boite.

Et la referma aussitôt. Son cœur battit dans ses oreilles, son esprit lui disant que ses yeux la trompaient. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle ouvrit de nouveau le couvercle.

Non, ce n'était pas une illusion. La boite n'était pas pleine de morceaux de cristal brisés étant autrefois son cadeau, mais de deux verres de cristal entiers, aussi intacts que le jour où elle les avait vus dans la vitrine. Un gloussement nerveux à moitié hystérique lui échappa alors qu'une autre pensée lui traversait l'esprit. *Peut-être qu'Hiruma-kun les a recollé. Ouais, ça doit être ça. Il doit juste me jouer un tour* Sentant que cette hypothèse était très plausible, Mamori prit le verre en main et faillit crier.

Le cristal était parfait. Il n'y avait pas la moindre aspérité à sa surface ou de traces de colle. Si Hiruma l'avait vraiment fait, alors il devait être un plus grand génie qu'elle ne croyait. La seule autre conclusion rationnelle était une à laquelle il ne voulait pas croire …

Hiruma avait trouvé un double exact des verres et les avait replacés.

C'était une conclusion horriblement hors de son caractère mais c'était la plus logique à laquelle elle pouvait penser sur le moment. Prise d'une soudaine poussée de fièvre, Mamori prit note du numéro de téléphone sur la boite et se précipita au combiné dans l'entrée. Après quelques sonneries, l'appel passa : _« Allo, ici les Cristaux Beauclair. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »_

« Euh… » Mamori trouva que sa voix tremblait légèrement et elle essaya de garder un ton léger. « Allo. Vous ne devez pas vous rappeler de moi, mais c'est Anezaki à l'appareil. Je vous ai acheté une paire de verres en cristal l'autre jour et … »

_« Anezaki-san, bien sûr que nous nous souvenons de vous ! » _La voix chaleureuse faillit presque lui faire lâcher le combiné. « Hein ? »

_« Oui, votre frère nous a tout raconté. Ça a du vraiment être dur pour vous ! »_

Ça n'avait pas de sens. « Mon frère ? »

_« Oui, votre frère. Il est venu au magasin l'autre soir après que vous soyez partie et nous a dit que les verres avaient été brisés alors que vous échappiez à des voleurs. Vous étiez blessée et très troublée alors il demandait si nous pouvions vous trouver un équivalent. »_

« Il… ah d'accord… »

_« Bien sûr je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Nos créations sont uniques ! Mais il insistait tellement que j'ai fini par contacter notre sculpteur et après qu'ils aient eu une petite conversation il a accepté de refaire les verres gratuitement ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? »_

Mamori ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de grimacer. *On dirait bien qu'il a fait usage de son fameux petit livre noir* « Oh, je vois. C'est très généreux de votre part. »

_« Eh bien notre sculpteur semblait très touché par votre cause. Il a même fait le travail très très vite, ha ha ! Oh, votre frère ne vous a rien dit ? »_

Mamori éclata de rire. « Ah, il a dû vouloir me faire une surprise. En fait, j'ai été très surprise en voyant les verres juste à l'instant ! »

_« Je dois dire, vous êtes vraiment une chanceuse, Anezaki-san. Ça aurait été impossible d'avoir une réplique exacte de vos verres sinon. Et si je puis dire, vous avez un frère très attentionné. Bien que vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout. » _Il y avait une pointe d'amusement dans la voix du vendeur et Mamori ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait des nœuds dans l'estomac en réalisant cela. « Oui, merci beaucoup. Merci pour les verres. »

Elle raccrocha et se tint au mur. Les choses n'allaient pas. Pourquoi Hiruma s'embêterait-il autant pour l'aider ? Il aurait pu laisser les choses telles qu'elles étaient et tout se serait bien passé…

Mamori retourna dans sa chambre et examina de nouveau le contenu de la boite. Ce fut alors qu'elle la remarqua –une petite carte proprement glissée entre la boite et le papier-bulle. Elle l'en sortit délicatement et ses yeux s'exorbitèrent. C'était la petite carte qu'elle avait écrite juste après avoir acheté les verres.

_Joyeux anniversaire de mariage !_

_Votre fille_

Elle retourna la carte et remarqua que quelqu'un avait écrit quelque chose et Mamori sourit. Elle pouvait reconnaître cette écriture même en dormant.

_Ne pleure pas pour des choses qui peuvent être remplacées._

**_Ton_**_ Le quarterback_

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent au mot barré (N/T : plutôt souligné, en italique et en gras) et elle partit d'un grand éclat de rire sans pouvoir retenir le rouge qui lui monta aux joues. Après y avoir réfléchi, elle plaça la carte dans son journal intime et sourit. Elle écrirait une autre carte pour ses parents, mais ce n'était pas important. La carte dans son journal était irremplaçable, tout compte fait.


	42. L'odeur du printemps

_Auteur : Kitake Neru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

~L'odeur du printemps~

* * *

Pour une raison étrange, il avait l'impression d'être au printemps.

Ce qui était totalement faux. Le vent froid et les feuilles rouge-dorées indiquaient clairement qu'on était en automne, mais pour une raison étrange il avait l'impression que c'était le printemps.

Hiruma marqua un temps en rechargeant son arme pour y réfléchir. Il avait souvent cette impression, mais uniquement lorsqu'il était dans le giron de la putain d'manager. A chaque fois qu'elle était à proximité, l'impression le hantait. Mais elle n'était pas là aujourd'hui alors … pourquoi ?

Hiruma leva son fusil et visa Monta mais marqua un temps de nouveau. L'impression l'avait assailli lorsqu'il avait levé son fusil, il en était certain. Maintenant décidément curieux, il abaissa le flingue et le regarda. Est-ce que ses armes pouvaient être la source de cette impression ?

Ridicule.

En plus, Cerberus agissait étrangement autour de lui aujourd'hui. Le clebs était tout mignon et bien élevé, très différent de son comportement habituel. Cerberus était en général tout mignon et bien élevé auprès de la manager, pas de lui.

Une idée soudaine lui effleura l'esprit et il renifla la manche de son tee-shirt. Une légère senteur florale empreignît son nez et Hiruma insulta mentalement la coupable. *Alors c'est donc ça* Son tee-shirt sentait comme la lessive d'Anezaki. Bordel de merde. Ses fringues n'avaient rien à foutre avec une odeur de fille ! Il composa énervé le numéro de Mamori et attendit qu'elle décroche.

« Oui, Hiruma-kun ? »

« Foutue manager ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fichu avec mon tee-shirt ? »

« Hein ? Oh, ton tee-shirt. Eh bien tu tardais à me le donner à laver et j'ai dû le mettre avec ma propre machine pour gagner du temps. »

« Il sent foutrement la _fleur_. »

« Ne te plains pas, l'odeur partira après un ou deux entraînements. En plus, ce n'est pas trop fort comme odeur, non ? »

Il voulait lui dire quelque chose mais raccrocha avec humeur et attrapa de nouveau son fusil. Il avait besoin de tirer sur quelque chose. De se débarrasser de cette odeur de fille avec de la poudre.

Mais avant d'appuyer sur la détente, il inhala son odeur une dernière fois.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Oui oui, je sais, j'avais dit que je traduirai 12 chapitres, mais soyons réaliste, j'ai une vie et un seul cerveau. Donc j'ai traduit 3 chapitres de la MS et un des ficlets que j'adore de cette auteur. Et perso, sur Word ça fait douze pages de traduction en une journée, sachant que j'ai bossé 8h à mon stage et que j'ai fait un HiruMamo gif pour marquer le coup dont je suis très fière. N'oubliez pas de jeter un coup d'œil de temps à autre sur mon compte DA où mon nom y est hermiko. Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	43. MS: La Voie d'un homme

_Auteur : Kitake Neru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

**Titre : **La Voie d'un homme

**Note de l'auteur : Nous savons tous qu'Hiruma parle tout seul.**

* * *

Il aurait dû jeter la foutue carte.

Putain. Il aurait dû laisser les satanés verres où ils étaient : à la poubelle. Mais dans son monde intérieur où son bon côté et son mauvais côté se bataillent sans cesse avec sa conscience, les choses ne se déroulaient jamais de la manière escomptée.

**C'est pas de ma faute, espèce de sentimentale à la con. Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'en mêler, mais noooooon : tu t'es empressé de faire ton putain d'gentleman et de rendre son cadeau à la fille.**

_C'était la chose à faire. Elle reçoit rarement la moindre reconnaissance de notre part, alors pourquoi ne pas faire preuve de bons sentiments quand les autres ne regardent pas ?_

**Ecoute, ailes d'ange. Le problème n'est pas là c'est la ****carte****. La putain d'carte qui nous fait passer pour de foutus abrutis.**

_Si tu tiens à être aussi vulgaire, alors je me dois de te corriger. Nous sommes de foutus abrutis __amoureux__. Il y a une différence, tu sais._

**Tu ne fais qu'empirer les choses ! Nous ne sommes ****pas**** amoureux !**

_Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi as-tu insisté pour que le cadeau soit remplacé aussi vite ?_

**Sans raison particulière. J'ai juste pensé pouvoir en finir au plus vite. C'était ta victoire, tout compte fait.**

_Oui, mais je n'ai jamais dit que nous devions le faire aussi vite que possible. __Tu__ as pris les rênes et menacé le pauvre homme pour que tout soit prêt le lendemain. N'était-ce pas par crainte de manquer l'anniversaire de mariage de ses parents ?_

Hiruma tiqua au ton mielleux de la voix dans sa tête.

**Absolument. Pas. Bordel.**

_En plus, tu aurais pu le lui passer à l'école. Pourquoi t'embêter à le lui remettre en mains propres ?_

**C'était ****toi**** le responsable.**

… _Ah ouais, c'était le cas. Il m'écoute vachement ces temps-ci, tu ne trouves pas ?_

**C'est parce qu'il n'arrête pas de penser à cette putain d'manager ! Il ****t'****écoute uniquement lorsque c'est le cas !**

_Probablement parce que s'il t'écoutait __toi__, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'Anezaki ne change jamais d'opinion à son sujet._

**Tut tut tut. Mon machisme a prouvé ses qualités durant la Marche de la Mort. Elle est quand même venue me voir après ma tentative de cacher mes bleus.**

_Et juste quand j'ai réussi à le persuader de la laisser soigner son genou, tu rends les choses difficiles pour la demoiselle !_

**C'est pour préserver le personnage, ailes d'ange. Je peux pas rendre les choses ****trop**** faciles, non ?**

_Je souhaite que tu abandonnes et me laisse les commandes pour la partie romantique. Ça rendra les choses bien plus faciles._

**Il n'en est pas question. Si je te laisse faire, il deviendra une putain d'andouille qui fera fuir à toute jambe la gonzesse.**

_Bon… vu où on en est arrivé en se querellant…_

**On N'a qu'à continuer et voir où ça nous mène.**

_Je te déteste._

**Pareillement, ailes d'ange.**

Hiruma se pencha en arrière et contempla le plafond de sa chambre. « Quel est le bon moment pour lui dire ? »

L'Ange et le Démon échangèrent un regard incrédule.

_**PAS ENCORE ‼**_


	44. MS: Préoccupations

Auteur : Kitake Neru

Traductrice : Hermi-ko

* * *

~ Préoccupations ~

* * *

C'était même embarrassant d'éternuer.

En fait, elle se sentait embarrassée pour pas mal de choses, consciente de la moindre bribe d'insinuation concernant la vraie nature de ses sentiments. Plus spécifiquement, la vraie nature de ses sentiments envers le quarterback.

C'était bizarre comment marchaient ses pensées. Après qu'elle ait reçu la carte, elle n'y avait pas pensé plus que ça, continuant sa vie comme si de rien n'était. Ce ne fut que plus tard, alors qu'elle cherchait le sommeil, que les implications de ce mot barré l'empêchèrent de fermer l'œil.

Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais vraiment espéré quoi que ce soit (ce n'était pas comme s'il allait brusquement être amical ou l'appeler par son nom) une minuscule part en elle espérait qu'il montrerait au moins quelque indication quant à ce qu'il pensait.

En assumant qu'il pensait à elle au moins un tout petit peu.

Mamori se gifla sur-le-champ. *_N'assume pas_*

« Mamori-neechan ? »

Surprise, Mamori se redressa dans son siège, seulement pour se ratatiner de nouveau de soulagement lorsqu'elle réalisa que ce n'était que Sena. « Sena, tu m'as surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Le running-back s'assit avec appréhension sur une chaise de l'autre côté de son bureau. « Mamori-neechan, tout va bien ? Dernièrement tu es un peu ... agitée. »

« Agitée ? » Répéta une Mamori choquée.

« Ouais. Tu es plus nerveuse que d'habitude et on dirait que quelque chose te préoccupe. »

Une pointe de culpabilité et d'horreur lui serra le ventre. Était-ce aussi flagrant ...?

« Euh, ça ira si tu ne veux rien me dire, » grommela le garçon des plus nerveux en se grattant le sommet du crâne comme pour s'excuser, « peut-être que ce n'est que mon imagination. Kurita-san dit que t'es comme d'habitude alors ... »

Mamori sourit, surtout de soulagement pour elle-même : « Je suis toujours mal à l'aise à cause de ma cheville. Ça me fait encore un peu mal. »

« Ah ok, » sourit Sena avant de nouveau redevenir grave (aussi grave que Sena pouvait l'être). « Mamori-neechan, est-ce que tu t'ais disputé récemment avec Hiruma-san ? »

_Au contraire. Tout va __**super**__ entre nous. _« Non pourquoi ? »

« Parce que dernièrement on dirait que tu l'évites, enfin c'est juste l'impression que j'ai. »

Cette fois Mamori se pétrifia et Sena fronça les sourcils. « Alors il y a quelque chose ! »

« Foutu minus ! » Hiruma ouvrit soudain la porte d'un coup de pied et Sena sauta à deux mètres de haut. « Hieeeee ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ? L'entrainement a commencé il y a dix minutes ! »

Même si Hiruma n'aurait rien dit, la pluie de balles était plus qu'éloquente. Sena avait déguerpi en un battement de cils.

Mamori évita calmement le regard d'Hiruma et rangea ses affaires. « J'arrive. »

A sa grande surprise, Hiruma remit debout d'un coup de pied la chaise que Sena avait fait tomber et s'assit. « Tu ne vas nul part. »


	45. MS: Sans Attaches

_Auteur : Kitake Neru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Song fic à "No Strings Attached" de N'Sync (N/T: Le titre original de ce chap), bien que je n'ai utilisé qu'une ligne et le titre.**

* * *

~ Sans Attaches ~

* * *

Des sonnettes d'alarme résonnèrent dans sa tête et elle croisa son regard. "Ne sommes-nous pas censés être au club ?"

"Les imbéciles savent rester tranquille quand je le leur dis. _Toi_, d'un autre côté, non."

"Eh bien pardon pour m'être dressée devant toi." Répondit-elle prestement. "Est-ce une réprimande ?"

"C'est une simple discussion entre amis, si tu veux." Hiruma haussa les épaules et tapota le dessus de la table. "Tu m'évites dernièrement." C'était dit comme une simple observation mais elle s'inquiéta aussitôt. Devait-elle nier ? Accepter ? Prétendre qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu ?

"Je n'ai pas fait attention. J'étais juste ... surprise. Je suppose." Répondit-elle au bout du compte et ajouta rapidement :"Pour les verres, je veux dire. C'est un geste plutôt inhabituel, Hiruma-kun."

Mince. Pourquoi était-elle tombée amoureuse d'un détecteur de mensonges humain ? Elle résista l'envie de ciller. Si la carte était une erreur, il allait probablement accepter son explication et lui donner trois minutes pour courir au vestiaire se changer. S'il était sérieux ...

"Bouge-toi d'aller au vestiaire. On fait des développé-couché à la gym et tu nous rejoins," lui ordonna-t-il soudainement en se levant de sa chaise.

Mamori crut entendre son cœur se briser, mais peut-être que ce n'était qu'elle. "D'a-d'accord." Elle commença à marcher vers la porte mais son bras fut violemment tiré en arrière et elle tourna sur elle-même si soudainement qu'elle chercha à se rattraper -contre son torse.

Le temps aurait pu s'arrêter, son cœur aurait pu s'arrêter mais la chose la plus sûre c'était que son regard intense était braqué dans le sien et que ça faisait faire à son estomac de drôles de choses. "Hiruma... kun..."

"Je pensais ce que je disais sur la carte," déclara-t-il doucement et elle déglutit. "Si c'est ce qui te fait fuir, alors oublie-ça."

"Chaque mot barré ?" Murmura-t-elle brusquement et il vit l'incertitude dans ses yeux. La putain d'nana s'inquiétait pour ça ? Il voulait glousser, mais se retient à temps. Il souleva gentiment le poignet qu'il tenait pour poser sa main à elle sur son cœur à lui, se complaisant dans son rougissement. La manager voulait une déclaration ? Elle allait avoir une déclaration.

"Si tu le veux," dit-il calmement et elle leva des yeux inquisiteurs vers les siens, "voici mon cœur -sans attaches."


	46. MS: Réaction

_Auteur : Kitake Neru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

~ Réaction ~

* * *

_Flashback : "Si tu le veux, voici mon cœur -sans attaches." _

Sa réaction n'avait pas été celle qu'il avait escomptée.

Mamori éclata de rire, le son mélodieux de son rire résonnant dans ses oreilles tandis qu'elle se retenait aux revers de sa veste pour ne pas tomber dans son euphorie. « Hi…Hiruma…pfft ! » Elle gloussa encore et Hiruma n'avait pas le cœur à froncer les sourcils ou à tiquer. "Ce n'était pas censé être marrant."

Mamori essaya de respirer et les larmes aux yeux le regarda, des étoiles dans le regard, lui coupant le souffle. Merde, si seulement ils n'étaient pas dans une putain d'salle de classe… si elle n'aimait pas une putain de déclaration vocale, il avait une demi-douzaine d'autres moyens de lui montrer ce qu'il ressentait pour elle…

« Hiruma-kun, je t'en prie ne refais plus ça. » Elle essuya ses yeux, toujours souriante. « A moins que tu ne veuilles me faire mourir de rire. »

« Mourir de rire. Il n'y a que toi pour y croire. »

Étonnamment, elle lui fit un gros câlin et Hiruma fronça les sourcils cette fois-là. « Nous sommes en public, manager. »

« Tais-toi et fais-moi un câlin, d'accord ? »

« … » Hiruma fit ce qu'elle lui demandait et regarda d'un air absent vers la fenêtre. Ou plutôt à travers. En plein sur Monta, qui laissait des marques de morve sur la vitre. « On a des ennuis. » Il se disait qu'il pouvait envoyer faire voler Monta à la grenade, mais attendit de savoir ce qu'en pensait Mamori.

Mamori se retourna et ouvrit la bouche, incrédule. « Monta-kun ! »

Trop tard, le garçon-singe s'était écroulé au sol (probablement avec Kurita comme coussin à l'atterrissage) et Mamori porta une main à son front. « Il n'y a pas de temps mort, hein ? »

« La lettre est signé et écrite dans le sang. Dommage qu'il y ait eu un témoin. » Hiruma haussa les épaules et Mamori sourit d'un air gênée. « Donc quand est-ce que je mets ma tête à la guillotine ? »

« Je dirais… dans cinq secondes. »

* * *

**Note de la traduction : Pour ceux qui ont des doutes, ceci est bien la fin de la MS contenue dans cette collection d'OS. J'espère que vous avez aimé et s'il y a des choses qui restent obscurs, n'hésitez pas à me contacter. Merci du soutien, j'adore toutes vos reviews, et bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	47. Sous le Masque

_Auteur : Kitake Neru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

**Titre : **Sous le Masque

**Résumé : Ça n'a duré qu'une fraction de seconde, mais c'est tout ce dont a eu besoin Ako.**

**Note de l'auteur : J'étais en train de me refaire de vieux chapitres quand j'ai remarqué une case durant le match opposant Deimon à Shinryuji : J'ai confirmé avec l'omake que c'étaient bien Ako et Sara (les deux meilleures amies de Mamori) ce qui m'a amené à me demander... que faisaient-elles là ?**

* * *

"Est-ce qu'il vient juste de nous appeler ... 'foutu public' ?" Sara échangea un regard choqué avec Ako. L'otaku des manga ne put qu'hausser les épaules tandis que les gens autour d'elles se mirent à acclamer bruyamment les joueurs. En bas, Hiruma continuait d'exciter la foule, faisant des gestes des bras. Les encouragements des pom-pom girls de Deimon étaient couverts par la voix du public animé par Hiruma, et pour la millième fois Sara se demanda ce qu'elle faisait là, dans un stade, à regarder du football américain.

_"Venez au match et vous verrez," Mamori avait souri, "le vrai Hiruma-kun."_

"Quel foutoir..." Soupira Kakei et Sara remarqua qu'il n'encourageait pas comme tout le monde. Elles avaient de la chance d'être assises à côté d'un joueur d'Amefuto (qui se trouvait être en plus connecté aux Devil Bats et _beau comme un dieu_) afin qu'il puisse expliquer les règles aux deux naïves jeunes filles. "Hiruma y va vraiment à fond."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il essaye de faire, exactement ?" Cria Sara par-dessus le tumulte. Kakei ne put qu'hausser les épaules. "On ne peut qu'attendre et regarder. Ce génie taré a sans doute un tour dans sa manche."

Génie taré. Il était rare d'entendre quelqu'un parler d'Hiruma de la sorte (mis à part Mamori) et Sara se mit à chercher des yeux son amie sur le terrain. Sur le banc de touche de Deimon, Mamori était calmement assise, pas du tout dérangée par le vacarme autour d'elle. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la silhouette d'Hiruma qui marchait ça et là sur le terrain -comme si elle ne voyait que lui et attendait quelque chose.

L'attention de Sara se porta sur Hiruma. Malgré avoir assisté à quasiment le match entier, Sara ne comprenait toujours pas ce que Mamori avait voulu qu'elles voient. Etait-ce le stratège de génie ? Le joueur fêlé ? Ou y avait-il autre chose qu'elles manquaient ? A part pour les constants signes de mains de Mamori, les deux se disaient à peine un mot, et Sara perdait progressivement tout attrait à la chose.

Et puis ça arriva. Alors qu'Hiruma passait derrière Kurita, le lineman géant envoya subitement la balle –tout droit dans les mains de Sena.

"C'est Eyeshield !" S'écria Ako en se mettant à sauter sur place. "EYESHIELD !"

"Pas bon, les Nagas ont lu dans leur jeu," grommela Kakei en faisant un signe de tête en direction des trois joueurs qui venaient intercepter Sena. "C'est une bonne stratégie pour surprendre... mais c'est fini."

Pas encore. Sara avait gardé un œil sur Mamori tout ce temps et la jeune fille n'était absolument pas surprise par la tournure des évènements. Elle continuait de regarder l'action, et alors que Sara suivait son regard, son cœur sursauta. "No...non. Ça a marché."

"Quoi ?" Kakei fronça les sourcils et Sara montra la silhouette qui traversait le terrain, passant totalement inaperçue aux yeux des Nagas. Pour la première fois, Kakei paraissait bluffé. La seconde d'après, il criait lui aussi : "DEIMON ! ALLEZ !"

Sena avait freiné des deux pieds devant les joueurs médusés et dans un mouvement des plus surprenants, lança la balle haut au-dessus de leurs têtes. C'était un mouvement si surprenant que pendant un moment tous les joueurs des Nagas restèrent plantés sur place. Ils étaient sûrs que tous les receveurs de Deimon étaient bien marqués. A qui donc Sena faisait-il une passe ?

Ce moment de doute était tout ce dont avait besoin Hiruma. Comme une ombre, le démon lui-même sauta en l'air et attrapa la balle avec un véritable sourire démoniaque. Les mains d'Ako volèrent vers sa bouche. "Oh wow..."

Mamori était debout, toute entière concentrée sur Hiruma. Si elle n'avait pas l'air désespérée auparavant, elle le paraissait désormais. C'était comme si elle désirait plus que tout au monde que le quarterback coure, coure et échappe à Agon. Sara se retrouva à serrer fermement la doublure de sa veste, priant silencieusement pour lui. Juste un peu plus. Un peu plus, c'est tout. Un peu plus !

_"Hiruma-kun va toujours au-delà de ses capacités," Mamori avait souri. "Pour lui, sa limite n'est que le point de départ."_

Juste un tout petit peu : une différence si fine qu'elle en était presque impossible. L'écart décisif était de la taille d'un cheveu mais c'était suffisant. Les doigts d'Agon se refermèrent dans le vide. Et l'air dans le stade était soudainement aspiré par une espèce d'aspirateur avant de ressortir à pleine puissance quand les haut-parleurs tonnèrent : "TOUCHDOWN !"

Sara et Ako tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, hurlant leur joie. Elles n'auraient jamais crus que le jour viendrait où elles encourageraient le démon attitré de Deimon, mais c'était exactement ce qu'il s'était passé. Hurlant jusqu'à ce que leur gorge leur fasse mal. Et ça avait été super !

Les deux amies regardèrent Hiruma se lever et enlever son casque, montrant le plus large et fol sourire qu'elles aient jamais vues. Son équipe fit bruyamment éclater sa joie alors qu'ils revenaient vers le banc, et dans cette fraction de seconde Sara le vit :

Mamori lui souriait les larmes aux yeux et il passa sa main près de la sienne –à peine un frôlement de la sienne. Et dans ce bref instant Sara pensa que son sourire était diffèrent –brillant, fier. Dans cet instant, Hiruma paraissait beau –presque. Mais c'était parti aussi soudainement que c'était venu et Sara se retrouva dans le stade à étreindre une Ako en pleurs.

Bien qu'elles durent partir rapidement après ça, Sara s'en alla en se sentant un peu plus joyeuse.

Parce que même si ça n'avait été qu'une fraction de seconde, elle avait vu l'Hiruma que Mamori aimait tant. Et d'une certaine façon, elle comprenait pourquoi.


	48. Peindre le Futur

_Auteur : Kitake Neru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

**Titre : **Peindre le Futur

**Résumé : C'est un peintre, et voilà sa toile.**

**Note de l'auteur : J'ai revu tout la saison d'Heroes la nuit dernière, et cet OS m'a été inspiré par celui qui peut peindre le futur.**

* * *

Ça a commencé comme une toile vierge. Blanche, nue, vide. Il y avait lui, le peintre, prêt à appliquer le premier coup de pinceau. Il pouvait voir le futur, se préparant à le peindre. Mais il n'avait qu'un seul tube de peinture : une couleur insipide qui ne l'inspirait en rien sur cette toile immaculée. C'était une couleur, mais il ne pouvait pas peindre. Pas encore. Il en avait besoin de plus.

Cela lui prit longtemps, mais éventuellement il récupéra une couleur vive et pétulante du tas de déchets qu'il avait. Cette couleur vive mettait du temps à sécher, mais il n'était pas inquiet. C'était un artiste talentueux, et de la peinture qui mettait longtemps à sécher ne l'embêtait pas.

Alors il appliqua le premier coup de pinceau.

Il trouva bien plus de couleurs. Certaines étaient difficiles à utiliser, d'autres arrivaient dans des tubes bien pratiques. Une couleur particulièrement suante était si sèche qui lui fallut des heures pour faire sortir de la peinture du tube. Peindre la toile devenait une tâche des plus difficiles.

Oh, il y avait des obstacles. La température, par exemple. Le chevalet se tordait. L'une des couleurs dont il avait besoin le plus était posée sur une haute étagère, pas vraiment à sa portée. Mais il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre elle tomberait. Il ne savait pas quand.

Et puis il y avait quelque chose dont il n'arrivait pas à se défaire : cette impression que quelque chose manquait, que quelque chose ralentissait son travail.

Etrange comment la chose apparut soudainement sur sa main. Avant qu'elle n'apparaisse, il ne savait pas qu'elle manquait.

Une palette.

Peindre devint plus aisé. Il pouvait voir les couleurs, les mettre ensemble et les mélanger. Il se demanda comment il avait pu peindre jusque-là sans elle.

La date de son exposition approchait à grands pas. Regardant sa toile, il sourit de satisfaction à toutes les peintures autour de lui. Lui, sa palette, ses couleurs et sa vision.

Ensemble ils peindront le futur.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : L'un de mes OS préférés de cette auteur, vraiment, elle sait écrire. Et j'ai décidé de faire les recueils en trois par trois en continuant mon cycle, c'est-à-dire 3 BEP, 1 Autre, 3 BV, 1 AM, 3 BEP, 1 SEF, 3 BV, 1 HiruMamo ... etc. J'ai plus d'un recueil d'HiruMamo dans mon sac et BEP a encore plus du double de ce que j'ai déjà posté en réserve. Merci de me lire et de commenter. Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	49. Leur Relation Arc-en-Ciel

_Auteur : Kitake Neru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

Xx Leur Relation Arc-en-Ciel xX

* * *

Le Rouge est la couleur des Devil Bats : vive, sans peur et par-dessus tout, démoniaque. Le Rouge est la couleur de son tee-shirt à elle, de son maillot à lui, de leur sang à eux. Le Rouge est son cœur à elle qu'elle a sur la main et son cœur à lui qu'il met sous clé. Le Rouge est la couleur de ses joues quand il la taquine, le Rouge est la couleur de sa figure quand elle lui fout une claque en retour.

Le Rouge est leur couleur, et elle l'aime.

L'Orange est la couleur du soleil couchant, juste à l'horizon. C'est la couleur de la surface de la rivière quand ils rentrent chez eux après un match, la couleur de ses cheveux alors qu'il marche a ses côtés. L'Orange est la saveur qu'elle aime dans son jus : aigre, doux, parfois amer –comme lui. L'Orange est le fruit qu'elle amène souvent aux matches pour se donner un petit coup de fouet, et la couleur des pelures qu'elle donne à manger à Cerberus.

Elle aime l'Orange aussi, tout autant que le Rouge.

Le Jaune est la couleur de la lâcheté, la couleur de la peur. Bien qu'ils ne soient pas lâches, ses cheveux peroxydés sont certainement quelque chose dont on a peur, même de loin. Le Jaune est la couleur du bikini qu'elle préfère, et elle sait que c'est aussi son préféré. Le Jaune est la pelure de la banane de Monta qui l'a fait glisser et a fait s'évanouir Monta de peur.

Hiruma ne pardonnera jamais vraiment Monta, mais ce n'est pas grave. Le Jaune n'est pas si mal, tout compte fait.

Le Vert est la couleur de l'envie, de la jalousie. C'est la couleur qu'elle arbore parfois quand elle espionne des banderoles avec le nom d'Hiruma décoré avec des petits cœurs, la couleur du gazon qu'elle aimerait bien lancer à la figure des groupies trop lascives. Mais la couleur s'en va souvent quand Hiruma ne fait pas attention à sa horde de fans. Le Vert est la couleur des épinards, des concombres et des poivrons : des légumes qu'elle aime. C'est aussi la couleur de l'emballage des chewing-gums d'Hiruma, que lui aime. C'est la couleur de ses yeux, mais elle ne s'en est vraiment rendu compte que lorsqu'il l'a embrassé. C'est la couleur de leurs vestes d'uniforme, bien que celle qu'elle porte soit plus claire et propre et celle qu'il revêt un peu plus sombre et élimée.

Le Vert est une couleur qu'elle voit beaucoup tout au long de la journée. Et peut-être qu'elle a pour elle quelque affection.

Le Bleu est la couleur du ciel : immense et infini sous lequel ils s'entrainent. Le Bleu est la couleur de la rivière, murmurant gentiment alors qu'ils font des joggings sur ses rives. Le Bleu est dans ses yeux, expressifs et brillants. Il a dit une fois que ses yeux n'arboraient jamais la même nuance d'une fois sur l'autre. Quand elle est heureuse, ils sont d'une belle teinte de ciel d'Avril. Quand elle est en colère, ils sont semblables à des volutes sombres du fin fond de la nuit. Mamori aime qu'il l'ait remarqué.

C'est une couleur qu'elle clame comme la sienne.

L'Indigo est une couleur de richesse. C'est la couleur du mystère et de la fascination. C'est la couleur des yeux de Kakei, intenses et parfois effrayants. Ses jeans favoris sont indigo, qu'elle met rarement car Hiruma a fait la remarque qu'ils la grossissaient. Elle lui a fait un bleu indigo pour le coup.

L'Indigo est une couleur qu'elle n'arrive pas à se décider à aimer ou non.

Le Violet est la couleur de la royauté. C'est la couleur que Mamori déteste à cause des maillots des Nagas. C'est la couleur qu'Hiruma déteste à cause des cheveux d'Agon. C'est le symbole de la lutte, des paris risqués. Par ailleurs, elle est convaincue que le Violet ne lui va pas -mais alors vraiment pas.

Du Rouge à l'Indigo, de l'amour à la haine. Du début à la fin et avec tout ce qui est au milieu, une partie d'elle est aussi une partie de lui. Ses couleurs à lui : vives, criardes et impertinentes. Ses couleurs à elle : douces, stables et reposantes. Complémentaires un moment et contradictoires l'autre, leur relation arc-en-ciel est toujours à couper le souffle...

... Comme un arc-en-ciel le devrait.


	50. Unique

_Auteur : Kitake Neru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

**Titre : **Unique

**Note de l'auteur : Pas toutes les histoires d'amour ont une fin heureuse. Avec une telle relation volatile, une rupture est une possibilité. Songfic sur Only One de Yellowcard. (Paroles traduites en italique, « unique » étant ma traduction choisie d'« Only One »)**

* * *

_Brise cette fragile chose dès lors, et je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas ramasser les morceaux_

Il lui tournait le dos, et elle de même. Ses mots à lui étaient silencieux, ses mots à elle -des larmes.

_J'ai jeté mes mots aux quatre vents... mais je ne peux pas : je ne peux pas te donner de raison_

Il commença à se retourner, mais une violente bourrasque de vent le fit s'arrêter net. Il avait pensée à un millier de choses à lui dire, mais aucune ne semblait bonne, pas lorsqu'il se tenait devant elle.

_Je me sens si brisé... et j'abandonne ! Je veux juste te le dire afin que tu le saches_

Elle essuya rapidement et discrètement les pleurs sur ses joues et regarda le ciel. "Ano..."

_Je pars, hurlant de toutes mes forces pour t'avoir_

_Tu es unique_

"… Cela fait très longtemps qu'on se connait," déclara-t-elle, cherchant pour la bonne chose à dire qui pourrait faire passer la douleur. "Beaucoup de choses se sont passées depuis."

_Je te laisse partir, mais il n'y a vraiment personne qui me comprend comme toi_

_Tu es unique, unique à mes yeux_

"Beaucoup de choses." Elle utilisait la version très abrégée. Il pouvait probablement en dire moins qu'elle, mais c'était surtout parce que la plupart des choses qu'il avait ressenti ne pouvaient pas être exprimées en mots.

_J'ai fait des erreurs, je t'ai laissé tomber. Et je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas tenir longtemps_

*Où est-ce qu'on s'est planté ?* Se demanda-t-elle. Etaient-ce les disputes incessantes ? Les nuits silencieuses ? Etait-ce son échec en tant que manager, ou en tant que petite copine ?

_J'ai couru toute ma vie durant. Et je ne peux pas, ne peux pas me lever quand tu pars_

*Où est-ce qu'on s'est planté ?* Se demanda-t-il. Etait-ce le manque d'appréciation ? Ou était-ce son abus constant qui l'avait finalement découragé ?

_Et quelque chose se brise... j'ai envie d'abandonner. Je ne lâcherai pas jusqu'à ce que tu le saches_

Il caressa du doigt l'objet dans sa poche, traçant ses bords. "Ano..."

_Je pars, hurlant de toutes mes forces pour t'avoir_

_Tu es unique à mes yeux_

"Je vais aux States. Pour raisons familiales." Il savait que c'était un mensonge au moment même où il prononça les mots. Et il savait qu'elle ne se laisserait pas avoir.

_Je te laisse partir, mais il n'y a vraiment personne qui me comprend comme toi_

_Tu es unique, unique à mes yeux_

Elle força un sourire, bien qu'elle savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le voir. "... Je vois. On dirait que tu ne reviendras pas."

_Je pars... déshonnête je laisse un mot -pour toi, unique_

Il se retourna brusquement en même temps qu'elle, et rien ne put arrêter la douleur dans son cœur. Elle souriait, les larmes aux yeux. "Hiruma-kun..."

_Et je sais que tu peux voir à travers moi... alors laisse-moi partir et trouve toi quelqu'un_

Il mit l'objet dans sa main et elle sourit tristement. "Tu vas me manquer."

_Je pars, hurlant de toutes mes forces pour t'avoir_

_Tu es unique_

Elle détacha délicatement les deux boucles d'oreille qu'elle portait : deux simples boucles d'oreille noires qu'elle avait portée pendant longtemps.

Les boucles d'oreille qu'il lui avait donnée quand ils avaient commencé à se voir.

_**Je pars, il n'y a vraiment personne ... personne comme toi**_

_**Tu es unique, unique à mes yeux**_

Il accepta les boucles d'oreille et les remit à ses propres oreilles. Elle glissa alors la bague sur son collier où elle repose contre sa peau, près de son cœur. "Alors c'est un au revoir."

_Tu es unique, unique à mes yeux_

Il s'éloigna et s'arrêta en haut des marches de l'escalier. Quelque part il sentait que ça n'allait pas, que ça n'aurait pas dû s'arrêter là. Les choses n'auraient pas dû se passer de la sorte. Quand ils avaient commencé à se voir, il avait voulu qu'elle reste pour toujours à ses côtés... et aujourd'hui encore, c'est ce qu'il veut.

Elle est l'unique personne qu'il n'ait jamais aimée.

_Tu es unique, unique à mes yeux_

Mamori retint son souffle, retenant ses larmes. *Dis au revoir. Détourne-toi de moi et ne regarde pas en arrière*

"Quand je rentrerai, je t'appellerai." Ses derniers mots lui coupèrent le souffle. Pendant un moment elle resta sous le choc, incapable de croire en ce qu'il venait tout juste de dire. Est-ce qu'il voulait garder le contact avec elle ? Non, ce n'était pas ça...

... Il comptait l'attendre ?

Mamori s'élança sur les marches, grimpant les escaliers quatre à quatre avant d'arriver au sommet pour entendre au loin disparaitre le bruit de ses pas. "Hiruma-kun !"

Ses bruits de pas cessèrent et Mamori sourit dans le couloir vide. "Bon voyage."

Et elle resta là longtemps après qu'il soit parti, cherchant dans l'ombre son ombre à lui. Elle leva la main pour tenir la bague et sourit. Peut-être quand ils seront plus vieux, quand ils seront plus sages, ils comprendront comment se comporter en couple. Jusque-là, elle gardera son cœur ouvert.

Car il est unique à ses yeux.


	51. Sous Pression

_Auteur : Kitake Neru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

~ Sous Pression ~

* * *

Il l'avait répété un million de fois dans sa tête. Porté le haori et marché solennellement devant le miroir. Dit ses vœux parfaitement, sans rire.

Et pourtant aujourd'hui était diffèrent. Le kimono montsuki était inhabituellement dur à nouer convenablement et l'haori lui pesait. Parce qu'il n'avait pas de sceau familial, il avait opté pour une version plus sobre du DevilChi. Les sceaux semblaient le railler.

Voyant sa réflexion dans le miroir, Hiruma se rappela une fois de plus pourquoi il portait rarement des habits traditionnels. Ils ne lui allaient tout simplement pas. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air Japonais, avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux verts, et l'hakama lui filait des courbatures. Le pompon qui retenait l'haori lui faisait penser à la queue d'un lapin, et il ne fallait pas lui parler de lapins en cet instant.

"T'as l'air très bien."

Il fixa l'homme au visage impassible dans le miroir. Contrairement à lui, Musashi paraissait parfaitement à l'aise dans un kimono, même s'il y avait un motif de petites fleurs au bout des manches. "Nerveux ?" Demanda Musashi et Hiruma faillit lancer une insulte. "Genre."

"Ah... ces jambes tremblotantes doivent être le fruit de mon imagination alors," remarqua nonchalamment Musashi et Hiruma résista à la tentation de le descendre. En fait il avait besoin d'un chewing-gum, mais tout le monde s'était allié pour cacher son paquet. Merde ! N'ont-ils jamais entendus parler de phénomène de manque ? Et s'il perdait son calme durant la cérémonie ? Il ne voulait certainement pas être blâmé pour les têtes qui allaient rouler sur le tatami. Qui peut s'en foutre que mâcher du chewing-gum soit impoli ?

"Hiruma, tu es prêt ?" Kurita entra dans la pièce dans ses robes de moine. Hiruma aurait parié qu'il n'avait jamais présidé un mariage Shinto de sa vie mais le putain d'gros lard avait insisté. Bon ben.

Il se laissa diriger vers la chambre principale, où la cérémonie prendrait place. Personne de son côté n'était là, alors Musashi faisait acte de présence comme plus proche connaissance du marié. Il savait que ses parents à elle et le fichu minus seraient aussi là, et c'est avec raison que cela l'irrita encore plus.

Quand les shoji s'entrouvrirent, il fut soudainement pris de panique. Quels étaient les vœux déjà ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de San-San-Kyudo, hein ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'un mariage Shinto doit être tout un putain d'cérémonial ? Et où est son foutu chewing-gum ?

_"Hiruma !"_ Musashi lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule. "Anezaki attend !"

Hein ? Ses yeux cherchèrent automatiquement la forme qu'il savait se tenir non loin de son champ de vision ...

Et son cœur s'arrêta.

Ses yeux n'étaient pas visibles sous la coiffe traditionnelle mais il pouvait voir le léger rouge sur ses joues et le sourire timide sur ses lèvres. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle avait tenue à faire pousser ses cheveux -elle n'aurait jamais été capable de les coiffer de la manière traditionnelle si ça n'avait pas été le cas.

Sa tête se pencha légèrement et il vit un œil inquisiteur l'espionner de manière coquette. Il remarqua ses doigts qui bougeaient à peine : un signal.

_Tu cales ?_

Il sentit ses sourcils se froncer. D'abord le putain d'vieux chnoque et maintenant elle. Est-ce si flagrant ? _Absolument pas._

Elle inclina modestement la tête, attendant clairement qu'il prenne les devants. Et debout à ses côtés, il décida que ce n'était pas grave qu'il ressemblait à un idiot dans un haori ou qu'un mariage Shinto avait suffisamment de formalités pour se planter un demi-million de fois dans la cérémonie. Il avait la meilleure femme de tout le Japon, voilà tout.

Et puis ce sera marrant quand le gros lard se plantera dans ses lignes.


	52. Le roi de la colline

_Auteur : Kitake Neru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

~ Le roi de la colline ~

* * *

Tout le monde est roi de sa propre petite colline. Un endroit où ils sont les experts en tous points, pas de remise en question. Ils sont roi, procureur et juge.

Hiruma a une assez grosse colline, toutes choses bien considérées. Ses sujets ploient devant lui à chaque fois qu'il apparait et il a une armée d'esclaves au bout des doigts. L'influence d'Hiruma s'étend jusqu'à ses plus récentes rencontres et attention à celui qui oserait remettre en doute son influence. Hiruma n'aime pas vraiment être questionné.

Mais bien sûr, il descend de sa colline dès qu'il fait un pas dans la cuisine.

"Hiruma-kun, tu as oublié la farine pour les tempura."

Il pâlit légèrement. "On en a encore assez."

Les yeux de Mamori se plissèrent et il réalisa que répondre n'était _vraiment _pas conseillé. "Assez ? Je comptais faire des tempura ce soir mais tu as tout gâché ! Combien de tempura je peux faire avec aussi peu de farine ?" Elle secoua les restes du paquet de farine à tempura devant son nez et soupira. "Et tu as mal rangé la vaisselle. Les assiettes bleues à gauche et les assiettes blanches à droite. Il ne faut pas les mélanger."

Il coula un regard au calendrier et réalisa que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de se disputer. On n'était pas loin de _cette_ période du mois.

"En fait, je voulais manger dehors ce soir," il la fit gentiment sortir de la cuisine. "Tu te souviens quel jour c'est ?"

Mamori fronça les sourcils. "Quel jour c'est ?"

"Notre anniversaire."

"C'est le 3 mars."

"Pas cet anniversaire."

"Alors lequel ?"

Hiruma réfléchit à toute vitesse. "L'anniversaire du jour où j'ai arrêté de t'appeler 'putain d'manager' parce que tu as pêté un câble et m'a traité d''enflure'."

"... c'est aujourd'hui ?"

"Tu crois que j'oublierais une baffe pareille ?"

Elle lâcha l'affaire avec reluctance et alla chercher son manteau. Hiruma poussa un silencieux soupir et lança un regard noir au paquet de farine à tempura qui était innocemment posé sur le comptoir. Mamori est la dirigeante en chef de sa colline, et il n'a plus son mot à dire une fois entré dans son domaine.

Grand dieu qu'il haïssait la cuisine.


	53. Hématomes Cachés

_Auteur : Kitake Neru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

~ Hématomes Cachés ~

* * *

Ils viennent sans prévenir, parfois. Ce sont comme des balles qui sifflent, te visent et tu n'as pas le temps de les prendre, de les éviter. Et elles te touchent avec la force d'un uppercut professionnel.

Hiruma ne se laissait jamais toucher, à moins qu'il n'ait un dessein caché. Il avait appris depuis longtemps que les hématomes ne prouvaient _pas_ la virilité : ils prouvaient qu'on était pas assez intelligent ou rapide pour éviter de s'en faire. Et s'il y avait bien quelque chose dont Hiruma était fier, c'était de son intelligence et de sa rapidité.

Mamori lui sourit de nouveau et il chancela intérieurement. Il était couvert d'hématomes cachés, et si elle lui souriait encore une fois de son éclatante lumière, il allait probablement se tirer une balle.

Mais ce sont des hématomes qu'il subit fièrement, parce qu'ils ne prouvent pas qu'il est viril : ils prouvent qu'il est aimé.


	54. Raison de se Disputer

_Auteur : Kitake Neru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

~ Raison de se Disputer ~

* * *

Sena était terrifié.

En fait toute l'équipe était secouée jusqu'aux os, mais Sena ne se préoccupait plus des autres à ce niveau-là. C'était une situation de tuer ou d'être tué –non, barrez ça. C'était soit être tué soit _être tué_, et il était quasiment en larmes.

« Nous ne combattrons _pas _les Bando Spiders un jour après avoir défendu notre honneur sur le terrain face à Seibu ! L'équipe est déjà bien trop fatiguée pour éviter tes balles, espèce de démon fou ! » Ça c'était Mamori, cette fois non pas dotée d'un balai mais d'un lance-flammes qu'elle avait dû ramasser durant la dispute.

Sena tenta de faire un pas en arrière et grimaça presque tellement il avait mal. Mamori marquait un point –ils s'étaient crevés sur le terrain même si ça n'avait été qu'un match amical. Combattre Bando (spécifiquement Akaba) juste après était suicidaire.

Ce n'est pas comme si Hiruma s'en préoccupait. L'homme _était _suicidaire. « Ils ont fait Shinryuuji et Oujou à la suite, alors il n'y a pas de problème, _n'est-ce pas foutu nabot ?_ » ça c'était Hiruma, avec la persuasion en plus d'une mitraillette semi-automatique armée en main.

Le club se fit tout à coup silencieux, mais ce n'était pas le bon genre de silence. C'était le 't'as intérêt à donner une bonne réponse ou on est mort'. Mais le truc était que, il n'y avait _pas _de bonne réponse. C'était comme d'être interrogé pour savoir de quel côté on se plaçait dans une dispute parentale.

Sena jeta un coup d'œil terrifié autour de lui. Musashi secouait la tête, Kurita et Komusubi étaient tout aussi terrifiés et Monta se cachait derrière Suzuna, pas habitué à voir Mamori avec une arme aussi dangereuse.

C'était vraiment dur d'être le fils au choix décisif dans une famille aussi dysfonctionnelle que la leur.


	55. Soupçon Malvenu

_Auteur : Kitake Neru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

~ Soupçon Malvenu ~

* * *

Tano Kirishima est prof d'anglais depuis dix ans. Il connait sa grammaire de part en part et bien qu'il admette que sa prononciation n'ait rien à voir avec celle d'un anglophone, il parle au moins clairement (contrairement à d'autres). La langue étrangère, d'après lui, n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut acquérir facilement. Une langue étrangère est également le sujet le plus facile pour repérer les plagias et les tricheries.

Ce qui l'amène au dilemme d'aujourd'hui. En face de lui se trouvent deux essais, parlant du même sujet et utilisant les mêmes points et argumentation. Il pourrait comprendre que c'est là le résultat d'une discussion de groupe, mais ce qui le rend soupçonneux c'est que même le style d'écriture et le vocabulaire sont étrangement semblables.

La seule chose qui l'a empêché de mettre un bon gros zéro aux deux papiers sont les noms de ceux qui les ont écrits.

Youichi Hiruma et Mamori Anezaki.

Il lève alors les yeux sur les deux élèves debout devant son bureau –enfin, Anezaki est debout. Hiruma est adossé à un mur, mâchant son chewing-gum d'un air blasé au possible.

Kirishima se racle délicatement la gorge. « Hiruma-kun, Anezaki-san, j'aimerais tout d'abord vous dire que je ne vous accuse de rien de mal… »

Mais elle a déjà remarqué les papiers sur la table et lâche un long soupir découragé. « Sensei, c'est bon. On a eu la même chose avec _tous les autres professeurs_, » déclare-t-elle en lançant un regard noir à Hiruma, qui l'ignore superbement, avant de continuer : « Et je vous assure, sensei, que nous n'avons pas trichés ou copiés. »

« Anezaki-san, vous pouvez donner cette explication à tous les autres professeurs, mais je trouve cela difficilement croyable que deux personnes ont non seulement de similaires styles d'écriture, mais aussi de similaires vocabulaire et façon de penser. C'est hautement improbable en langue étrangère. »

« Hautement improbable, » répète soudainement Hiruma, le ton moqueur. « Mais pas impossible. »

Kirishima plisse les lèvres. Il déteste se vanter, mais il croit bien être le seul professeur de l'école à ne pas être totalement sous le joug du règne de terreur d'Hiruma (le fait est qu'il n'est là que depuis trois mois). Il n'a pas peur d'Hiruma et ne va pas commencer maintenant.

« Sensei, il doit bien y avoir un moyen pour vous prouver que nous n'avons pas copiés, » raisonne calmement Mamori. « Vous pouvez sûrement trouver un moyen. »

« Comment avez-vous prouvé aux autres professeurs que vous ne trichiez pas ? »

Mamori jette un coup d'œil à Hiruma. « Ils … nous ont donnés des problèmes à résoudre séparément. »

« Alors je ferais de même, » Kirishima sort des feuilles de papier et les tend aux deux élèves. « Je vous donne une minute. Décrivez le mot 'tromperie' en une phrase. »

Ils écrivent un moment et puis lui donnent leurs réponses. Il pâlit et Mamori penche avec curiosité la tête sur le côté. « …Sensei ? »

« Ah… oui. Très bien. Oui, vous pouvez y aller. » Kirishima sut à grosses gouttes désormais. Il évite de regarder Hiruma et ne s'arrête pas de suer jusqu'à ce que les deux aient passés la porte.

Sur le papier de Mamori est écrit : « La tromperie est un moyen de gagner quelque chose à travers malhonnêteté et mensonge. »

Sur le papier d'Hiruma est écrit : « La tromperie est vous rentrant d'un club d'hôtesses et disant à votre femme que vous êtes resté tard à l'école pour corriger des devoirs. On s'est compris, _sensei _? »

« Parfaitement, » dit d'une voix rauque Kirishima en desserrant sa cravate.

Même s'il ne sera jamais certain si oui ou non Hiruma et Mamori ont trichés, il décide que le jeu n'en vaut décidément pas la chandelle.

Mamori fronce les sourcils devant Hiruma. « Que lui as-tu dit, Hiruma-kun ? »

Hiruma sourit. « Comme toi. »

Mamori plaque sa main sur son front. « Maintenant il va _vraiment _penser que nous trichons. »

« Ce qui n'est pas totalement faux. » Réplique-t-il nonchalamment. « J'ai lu tes notes. »

Mamori ne sait pas quoi répondre à cela. « Je te maudis, toi et ta mémoire photographique. »


	56. Reflet

_Auteur : Kitake Neru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

~ Reflet ~

* * *

Son confortable monde obscur changea, et Hiruma ouvrit les yeux. Le bruit d'une tasse dissipa la stupeur dans laquelle il était et il fronça légèrement les sourcils, son esprit reconnaissant l'entêtante odeur. « Je n'ai pas demandé de café. »

Mamori sourit en s'asseyant sur une chaise près de lui. Sa propre tasse était pleine de thé au lait –il avait appris depuis longtemps qu'elle préférait cela au café. « Je me suis dit que tu allais te réveiller et que tu voudras du café comme toujours. »

Il ne dit rien en laissant son regard courir sur l'intérieur du camion des Devil Bats. C'était vide, les futons rangés contre un mur. Le son réconfortant des ordinateurs emplissait la salle, et il respira le fumet de sa boisson. Noire, sans sucre.

« Ils sont tous endormis. » Sa voix l'interpella de nouveau et ses yeux se posèrent lentement sur elle. Ses doigts volaient au-dessus du clavier –une grande amélioration si on se rappelait la jeune fille inapte à la technologie qu'il avait rencontrée il y a huit mois de cela. « Ils sont tombés comme des souches après le déjeuner. » Elle pouffa de rire et il renifla. « Foutus imbéciles. Ils vont grossir. »

« Comme si tu avais à t'inquiéter pour _ça_. » Mamori bougea la souris. « De plus, c'est une belle après-midi. C'est vraiment dommage de dormir dans le camion au lieu de dormir au soleil. »

Il la regarda travailler un moment. Elle avait commencé à éditer la vidéo ce matin, et on dirait bien qu'elle était juste en train de peaufiner. Il n'aurait pas pu faire plus vite. « Combien de temps ? »

Mamori plissa les lèvres. « Au moins une demi-heure. Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne leur as pas manqué –beaucoup. »

« Hum. »

Il se re-allongea dans son siège, laissant le hum des ordinateurs et son pianotage le plonger dans ses pensées. A des moments pareils, il n'aurait su dire s'il était seul ou accompagné –les voix dans sa tête semblaient être les siennes, mais parfois elles parlaient dans sa voix à elle (la moralité avait toujours sa voix). Il demandait, elle répondait. Elle demandait, il répondait. Il parlait, elle était silencieuse. Elle disait quelque chose, il ne répondait pas. C'était une étrange chose – de parler avec son reflet.

« A quoi je pense ? » Demanda-t-il tout à coup et elle sourit avant d'éclater de rire. « Que je suis la plus jolie fille qu'il t'ait été donné de voir ? »

Il renifla et appuya intentionellement sur 'Echap' sur le clavier, fermant le programme sur lequel elle était. Mamori poussa un cri. « Je travaillais toujours dessus, andouille ! »

« Tu as sauvegardé il y a une minute. » Remarqua-t-il et elle arrêta de faire tout un foin et gloussa. « Je ne peux pas te duper, hein ? »

Il se détourna d'elle et fixa sa tasse de café.

La plus jolie fille ?

Marrant, c'était vraiment à cela qu'il pensait.


	57. Première et Dernière

_Auteur : Kitake Neru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

~ Première et Dernière ~

* * *

C'était une pure coïncidence qu'elle soit revenue à la salle du club cette après-midi-là. Bien que le prochain tournoi ne soit pas prévu avant plusieurs mois, elle persistait à croire qu'il fallait mieux s'y préparer dès maintenant. Au moins Hiruma n'y trouverait rien à redire.

Si elle n'était pas allée à la salle du club elle ne l'aurait jamais vu.

Etonnamment, la porte du club était entrebâillée, indiquant que quelqu'un se trouvait à l'intérieur. Etrange, puisqu'elle savait que la plupart des joueurs étaient partis à Nagoya. Aucun d'entre eux ne devait revenir avant la fin de la semaine. Elle avait tout simplement décliné parce qu'elle avait un projet scolaire à fignoler, mais c'était aussi en partie parce qu'elle voulait que Sena s'amuse sans qu'il ne se sente surprotégé.

Si elle était entrée avec son habituel "Coucou", elle ne l'aurait jamais vu debout devant son casier à elle, un feuillet de papier proprement plié à la main. Il se tenait là, un air songeur dans le regard, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle resta sur le pas de la porte en étant tout aussi silencieuse que lui, choquée de le trouver là. Il levait la main pour glisser le papier à travers l'interstice de la ventilation de son casier lorsqu'elle eut finalement la présence d'esprit de parler.

"Hiruma-kun ?"

Il écarta sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé, visiblement surpris. Le feuillet disparu avec sa dextérité habituelle presque magique et Mamori fronça un peu les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Il la regarda comme s'il voulait froncer les sourcils. Il semblait sur le point de jurer. Mais en fin de compte il prit un air impassible et passa à côté d'elle. "Rien."

Mais Mamori ne se ferait pas ignorer de la sorte. Elle savait qu'il cachait quelque chose, et Mamori n'aimait pas cela. Elle pouvait tolérer les secrets quand cela tournait autour de sa vie privée à lui, mais là il essayait visiblement de cacher quelque chose qui la concernait. "Qu'étais-tu en train de faire ?" Demanda-t-elle, ignorant le fait qu'il faisait tout son possible pour l'ignorer. Elle se décida pour l'humour. "Etait-ce une lettre d'amour ?" Le taquina-t-elle, sachant bien que ça le ferait s'énerver. Mamori s'était depuis longtemps résolue à ce que les gens parlent d'eux, qu'il y ait quelque chose ou non. C'était une occupation comme une autre. On pouvait soit la réfuter soit l'accepter, et Mamori n'en avait rien que faire en fin de compte.

Il s'arrêta sur le seuil et pendant un instant Mamori crut qu'il allait se mettre à lui tirer dessus. Mais il ne fit rien de la sorte, ne se retourna même pas vers elle. Maintenant Mamori était _vraiment _alarmée. Ce n'était pas Hiruma !

"Hé, Anezaki."

Pour une raison quelconque elle déglutit. Il l'appelait très rarement par son nom, et ça faisait bizarre à entendre venant de lui. Son ton hésitant semblait suggérer qu'il avait autre chose à dire -quelque chose de lourd. Elle fit en silence un pas en avant, se demandant pourquoi son cœur battait la chamade.

Et puis il se tourna légèrement et Mamori en oublia de respirer. Il semblait triste, mélancolique même. Quelque chose le troublait _grandement _et son instinct maternel s'échauffa rapidement. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Hiruma-kun ?"

Sa voix dut briser son train de pensée car le froncement de sourcils était de retour. Il tourna les talons et grogna quelque chose, quelque chose que Mamori ne pouvait entendre. Agacée d'être une nouvelle fois ignorée, elle était sur le point de partir dans une tirade quand un petit rectangle de papier rebondit sur la table à côté d'elle.

C'était le feuillet qu'il avait tout à l'heure en main.

Mamori le ramassa avec hésitation, notant les bords bien droits. Une grande feuille de papier pliée en un carré pas plus gros que sa paume de main.

"Hiruma-kun !" Mamori releva la tête mais il était parti.

Elle ne pouvait pas savoir que ce serait la dernière fois qu'elle le verrait.

* * *

Le week-end fut bientôt fini et le lundi matin la trouva se dépêchant pour être à l'heure à l'école. Elle avait un peu trop dormi et n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre son petit-déjeuner ! Alors qu'elle mettait son sac en bandoulière, elle remarqua le bout de papier sur son bureau. Depuis qu'Hiruma le lui avait donné, elle ne l'avait pas ouvert, préférant attendre pour lui en parler. Pourquoi lui donnerait-il quelque chose comme ça ?

Si c'était une lettre d'amour, elle la jetterait aussitôt à la poubelle. Les lettres d'amour n'étaient pas du tout le genre d'Hiruma. Elle ne voulait pas savoir quelle prose gnangnan il lui avait écrite.

Etonnamment, le club était dans un état extrême d'anxiété. Kurita, Musashi et Sena se tenaient à part, conversant à voix basse. Les trois Frères Ah-Ah faisaient de leur mieux pour empêcher Cerberus de briser sa chaine. Komusubi la vit arriver et courut l'accueillir : "Hiruma !" Grogna-t-il inquiet et Mamori fut surprise. "Hiruma-kun n'est pas là ?"

"Je n'ai pas réussi à joindre Hiruma depuis que nous sommes partis pour Nagoya," annonça Musashi, visiblement inquiet. Mamori essaya de calmer l'inquiétude dans son cœur. "Il a plusieurs téléphones, non ?"

"Hiruma-kun n'éteint jamais celui qu'il réserve pour nous," Kurita expliqua, "et il n'a répondu à aucun de nos messages !"

Mamori fronça les sourcils. "Mais je l'ai vu samedi ici même. Il ne m'a rien dit !"

_Et puis il se tourna légèrement et Mamori en oublia de respirer. Il semblait triste, mélancolique même._

Mamori eut un hoquet de surprise et fouilla ses poches à la recherche du feuillet. Elle le déplia et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

C'était une liste de noms sur deux colonnes. Une liste de premières années et leurs positions potentielles. Sous chaque nom était écrit un petit paragraphe et en le lisant Mamori réalisa qu'il s'agissait de chantage sur les élèves en question.

Tout en bas du feuillet il y avait une simple phrase.

_Prends soin de l'équipe pour moi, Anezaki._

Kurita avait lu par-dessus son épaule et eut un petit rire nerveux. "C'est... c'est une blague, non ? Je veux dire, Hiruma ne ... il ne ..."

"Ouais, évidemment," répéta Monta. "Il a laissé ses flingues là. Le sous-sol est toujours plein, hein ?"

"Non..." Mamori murmura, se demandant pourquoi elle n'avait rien pressenti. Pas d'inquiétude, pas de colère, rien. Elle se sentait comme dans un trou noir, vide et insensible. Comme si au fond d'elle, elle savait. "Il est parti."

Son annonce fut accueillie par un silence de plomb. C'était quelque chose que personne ne pouvait comprendre. Hiruma avait toujours fait des choses étranges, mais ça ...

"Il... nous a laissé ?" Osa Sena avec incrédulité. "Non. Hiruma-san ne ferait jamais ça ! Pourquoi ferait-il une telle chose ?"

Mamori plia sans piper mot le papier, suivant les mêmes lignes de pli jusqu'à ce qu'il redevienne un petit rectangle. Comme lorsqu'il le lui avait donné.

_Prends soin de l'équipe pour moi._

"Je vais en cours," dit-elle doucement et quitta la salle malgré les protestations de Monta. Musashi l'arrêta. "Laisse-la partir."

"Pourquoi ? On dirait qu'elle s'en fiche ! Je croyais qu'elle se souciait de lui !"

"Hiruma lui a donné la lettre d'adieu. Elle, plus que tout autre, sait ce que cela veut dire. Laisse-la tranquille."

Mamori rentra en classe, répondant plusieurs 'bonjour' sans y faire attention, et prit place à son bureau.

Mamori fixa le papier dans sa main.

La première et unique lettre d'amour d'Hiruma.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Coucou tout le monde ! Eh oui Hermi-kô existe toujours. Désolée, mais j'ai changé de département et je n'avais plus accès tant que ça à un ordinateur. J'avais du boulot, des inquiétudes plein la tête, et une grande amie à moi est venue me rendre visite alors voilà. Donc pour me faire pardonner j'ai une pelle de traductions à publier sur lesquelles j'ai bossé ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. J'espère que vous aimerez. Merci de me suivre et bon week-end ! Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	58. Ce qui vaut un millier de mots

_Auteur : Kitake Neru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

~ Ce qui vaut un millier de mots ~

* * *

Dans son temps libre (ce n'est pas comme s'il en avait tant que ça) Hiruma aimait trier le contenu de son ordinateur en dossiers bien proprets. Chantage, trié par région et degré d'humiliation. Equipes, triées par région et force. Divers, trié par ...

Il fit une pause et double-cliqua sur le dossier. Il y avait plusieurs petits fichiers : photos dont il n'avait pas encore de catégorie pour, conversations téléphoniques interceptées, emails détournés...

Et un dossier entier, sans nom, crypté.

"FINGERPRINT AUTHORIZATION REQUIRED" signala le message à l'écran. Il eut un sourire. C'était le seul dossier dans tout l'ordinateur qui nécessitait une identification par empreinte digitale. C'était que le contenu dudit dossier lui était très précieux, et cela rien qu'à lui.

Le message disparut et des rangées de fichiers apparurent à l'écran, triés par date et par type. Des photos. Des vidéos. Des textes.

C'était sa collection secrète dont le fanclub de Mamori donnerait un bras et une jambe juste pour pouvoir en avoir un aperçu.

_Clic. _L'une de ses photos les plus anciennes, prise durant l'exam d'entrée à Deimon. Elle était assise deux rangs devant lui, la tête penchée sur le papier alors qu'elle écrivait diligemment ses réponses sur la feuille. Il l'avait remarqué ce jour-là : la surprenante Américano-Japonaise qui leur avait lancé un regard noir quand Kurita avait fait son cirque.

_Clic_. Prise durant l'heure de sport. Il était assis dans un arbre alors que les garçons jouaient au foot, et avait aperçu les filles jouer au volley sur le stade d'à côté. Elle faisait partie des joueuses et il avait trouvé que l'image de son atterrissage sur les fesses après avoir loupé la balle était inestimable.

_Clic. _Prise durant l'entrée des nouveaux élèves au début de l'année. Mamori se tenait près du petit minus, visiblement hyper contente que son ami est réussi à passer l'examen. C'était le halo autour d'elle, en plus des pétales de sakura qui tombaient doucement, qui l'avait poussé à prendre la photo.

_Clic_. L'une de ses préférées : Mamori dans un uniforme de pom-pom girl. Suzuna avait fait deux trois erreurs dans les mensurations, ce qui fait que le bustier était un peu trop serré et la jupe un peu trop courte. Même si Mamori avait jeté à la poubelle l'uniforme bâclé, Hiruma l'avait récupéré et conservé dans l'espoir de la voir un jour le revêtir de nouveau.

_Clic._

Hiruma marqua un temps, ses doigts en suspens sur le clavier. Le fichier qu'il venait d'ouvrir était une conversation téléphonique entre Mamori et Suzuna (que Suzuna avait _gracieusement _converti en fichier texte et donné en échange de privilèges au centre commercial).

_"Hiruma n'est pas un livre que tu peux simplement lire. Ce qu'il est... c'est entre les lignes."_

"Hiruma-kun, tu es là ?"

Il ferma le fichier puis le dossier avant de lever calmement les yeux vers la porte. Une seconde plus tard elle s'ouvrit et Mamori passa la tête par l'embrasure. "Mou, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Le cours commence dans cinq minutes !"

Il la fixa un moment et Mamori croisa les bras sur la poitrine. "Hiruma-kun, si tu ne viens pas, je n'aurais pas de partenaire de science."

"Je doute que tu ne trouves pas de volontaire pour me remplacer au pied levé," Hiruma lâcha. Leur cours de science était commun aux deux classes.

"Je parle pour _toi_. Ton dernier partenaire a supplié les gens –à genoux, qui plus est- de changer de place. Alors je l'ai fait. Si tu ne viens pas, je vais délibérément louper l'expérience."

Il gloussa et attrapa ses livres. "T'es dur en affaires, manager."

"J'ai eu un bon professeur," sourit-elle d'un air suffisant. Hiruma dégaina son portable et la prit en photo en un battement de cil, faisant s'offusquer Mamori. "Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?"

"Pour chantage. Quoi d'autre ?"

Mais son sourire en coin laissa la question en suspens.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Certes, je n'ai pas traduit le message de l'ordinateur pour le cryptage. Parce que je ne sais pas quelle est la traduction officielle. Parce que ça fait plus classe comme ça. Parce que c'est pour appuyer le fait que sa collection, c'est pas de la rigolade. Choississez. Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	59. L'Eté c'est

_Auteur : Kitake Neru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

~ L'Été c'est ... ~

* * *

"L'Été c'est la plage !" Annonça fermement Monta et Sena hocha la tête.

"Et la plage c'est les filles en bikini !" Continua Monta d'une voix passionnée. Sena hocha de nouveau sagement la tête.

"Et quand on parle de filles en bikini," Monta jeta un regard lubrique autour de lui, "on parle de Mamori ..."

"_Bougez votre cul, les foutus minus !_" Une rafale de balles troua le sable autour d'eux, faisant détaler Monta et Sena. Hiruma pendant ce temps ne les lâchait pas. "Le putain de barbecue ne va pas se mettre à cuisiner pour nous ! Bougez-vous, bande d'andouilles !"

"Hiiiiie !" Ils partirent en courant vers le camion, où Musashi sortait l'équipement. Un barbecue, plusieurs parasols et serviettes, des conteneurs de viande et de légumes marinés et plein de glacières. Ils étaient fin prêts pour passer une bonne journée à la plage -même Cerberus et Butabros étaient inhabituellement énergiques.

"Ah... elle ne porte pas de bikini..." Monta paraissait un peu triste. Effectivement, Mamori portait un tee-shirt. Elle avait dû laisser son bikini en Amérique.

"C'est vraiment une belle journée pour être à la plage, hein Komusubi-kun ?" S'extasia Kurita.

"Hugoh !"

"Mais il y a beaucoup de monde," remarqua Mamori avec inquiétude en regardant la plage qui se déroulait devant eux. "Tous les bons emplacements sont pris à l'heure qu'il est, Hiruma-kun."

"Marche par là et tu trouveras notre emplacement." Hiruma s'occupa de ses propres affaires. Mamori sua à grosses gouttes et se mit à arpenter la plage, faisant attention à ne pas marcher sur les gens enfouis dans le sable. Alors qu'elle approchait de l'endroit le plus bondé de la plage, Mamori faillit se prendre les pieds dans une corde.

Une très grande partie de la plage était interdite d'accès avec en son centre un immense panneau où il était écrit : "Les intrus iront en Enfer. YA-HA !" à côté d'une caricature du visage démoniaque d'Hiruma mort de rire.

Cela va sans dire, Mamori avait l'impression de mourir de honte lorsqu'elle entra dans l'emplacement pour virer la pancarte du sable.

"Oh, tu l'as trouvé," lança Hiruma et Mamori retint l'envie de lui balancer du sable à la figure. "Pas étonnant !"

"Du calme, manager. C'est le meilleur emplacement de la plage, faisant face aux iles Mitazakawa."

Elle regarda vers la mer et effectivement, elle faisait face aux pointes juste entre les deux iles, appelées le 'trône'. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la raison pour laquelle elles étaient appelées comme ça. "C'est bien et tout, mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir ?"

"Posez-ça là et faites-le démarrer." Hiruma était déjà passé à autre chose.

Elle oublia leur conversation après ça. Quinze bouches avaient besoin d'être constamment nourris, et elle était occupée par le grill et les boissons entre les sessions d'encouragement pour leurs jeux de plage. Pour la compétition de sculpture de sable, les Frères Ah-Ah gagnèrent avec leur palais de l'ère shogun. Monta gagna le concours de manger de pommes avec les mains ligotées dans le dos (il mangea avec ... sans rire ... ses pieds) tandis que Taki remporta le limbo (comme quoi sa flexibilité est utile).

"Mamo-nee, quel est le prochain jeu ?" Suzuna courut vers elle, vraiment mignonne dans son maillot de bain jaune. Mamori réfléchit et claqua des doigts quand elle trouva. "La guerre des ballons d'eau."

"Et guerre ce sera," la dangereuse voix d'Hiruma lui glaça le sang. "Hiruma-kun, ce n'est pas de l'Amefuto..."

"Ne sois pas si coincée, manager. Prends un chou à la crème." Il lui fourra dans les mains une boite et pointa du doigt les seaux de ballons d'eau à côté de lui. "Ecoutez, les minus ! On va faire deux équipes de cinq ! Le gros lard sera juge puisqu'il est trop gros pour éviter le moindre projectile. L'équipe avec un survivant après que tous les ballons y soient passés est gagnante. Et si vous touchez un passant vous êtes hors-jeu !"

"Monta..." Commença nerveusement Sena mais le wide receveur avait de la fumée qui lui sortait des oreilles. "Il y a plus d'une façon d'envoyer un ballon !"

Mamori éclata de rire tandis qu'elle les regardait jouer. Heureusement Hiruma avait délimité une assez grande partie de la plage aussi pouvaient-ils jouer sans embêter grand monde.

_**SPLACH !**_

Mamori ouvrit la bouche de surprise quand elle reçut un gros ballon sur le ventre qui explosa, la trempant. "Kyaaa !"

"Oh. J'ai manqué." Hiruma se gratta nonchalamment la tempe et Mamori lui lança un regard noir. Tous les deux savaient qu'Hiruma ne manquait jamais ses tirs. "Tu l'as fait exprès, hein ?" Elle soupira. Les mecs.

Sena se dépêcha de voler à son secours avec une serviette. "Mamori-neechan, est-ce que tu dois te chan... ah !" Sena se mit à bégayer lorsque Mamori enleva son tee-shirt mouillé, découvrant un haut de bikini noir en-dessous. Elle fixa alors Hiruma qui souriait. "Tu sais ce qu'on dit : L'été c'est le soleil, la mer et les filles en bikini."


	60. Ce qu'il faudra

_Auteur : Kitake Neru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

~ Ce qu'il faudra ~

* * *

Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas remarqué mon eau de Cologne ?

"Et voilà, Taki-kun." Son magnifique sourire qui pouvait faire fondre les montagnes était tourné vers moi -ou vers la flaque que j'étais devenu. "Mademoiselle..."

"Oh arrête avec le Français !" Suzuna s'exclama, irritée. "Tu n'as vu qu'un seul film français et tu te prends pour un romantique !"

"Mais j'en suis un !" Je ne savais franchement pas pourquoi ma mignonne petite sœur avait une si basse estime de moi. "Je suis un gentil romantique dans l'âme ! Le prince parfait pour Mademoi..."

"Aaaargh, mais quel idiot !" Suzuna m'avait (avec son incroyable force) fait tomber de la chaise et s'appliquait à me dépecer le dos avec ses Rollers-de-la-Mort (Demande de brevet déposée). "Si Mamo-nee cherche un prince, ça ne sera certainement pas toi ! Ce n'est pas une donzelle frivole prête à tomber pour tes charmes idiots !"

Idiots ! Quelle odieuse chose à dire ! Mes charmes ont séduits beaucoup de femmes, comme les ramasseuses de pommes de Nagano. Si je peux charmer de vieilles femmes esseulées, pourquoi pas une charmante jeune personne telle que Mamori Anezaki ?

Je l'ai dit à ma sœur qui en retour m'a ouvert jusqu'à l'os. J'ai vraiment besoin de cacher ces rollers un jour.

"Ecoute, nii-san." Suzuna continuait de se tenir sur mon dos (qui était maintenant suffisamment insensibilisé pour que je puisse rester sans bouger en couinant de temps à autre). "Mamo-nee n'est pas esseulée. Si tu descendais de ton nuage assez longtemps tu le verrais et tu te _tiendrais à l' écart_."

Je plissais mes lèvres et les rouages dans ma tête se mirent à tourner. Réfléchir beaucoup me donnait la migraine mais les mots de Suzuna avaient une certaine vérité en eux. Je devais faire travailler mon génie ou sinon il se mettait à pourrir. Alors Mademoiselle Mamori serait prise ? Ce n'était pas surprenant puisqu'elle était la belle dans l'histoire, mais qui aurait pu avoir capturé son cœur ?

J'étais curieux quant au type d'homme (puisqu'elle n'était pas affectée par mes charmes virils) qui l'avait conquise. Ce ne serait pas dur de l'évincer et de la reconquérir.

C'était un plan de génie, et je dois dire que j'étais un génie d'y avoir pensé.

Mais qui pourrait être cette crapule ? Je demandais à ma sœur si elle avait la moindre idée et elle me donna _le _regard. Vous savez, celui qui veut clairement dire 't'es CON ?' avant de déclarer : "Pour éviter que tu embêtes toute l'école –il est dans l'équipe."

AH-AH ! C'est facile alors ! Je l'ai de suite deviné ! "Sena, en garde !" Je pointe un crayon au petit runningback, qui a l'air de vouloir faire pipi dans sa culotte. "Ta... Taki-san ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Ne fais pas l'aveugle ! Tu es l'amour d'enfance de Mademoiselle Mamori, n'est-ce pas ? Si je deviens aussi pitoyable et sans défense que toi elle m'aimera surement !"

Sena baissa la tête, sa confiance en mille morceaux. "Je suis désolé d'être aussi pitoyable et sans défense mais Mamo-nee ne m'aime pas de cette façon-là. Je suis son petit frère, tu sais ?"

Vrai. Je n'avais pas pensé à cela. "Alors ce doit être toi !" Mon attention se tourna vers Monta, qui s'étouffa avec son jus de banane. "Tu la séduis depuis si longtemps que finalement elle a abdiqué ! Pour te battre, j'apprendrai à manger des bananes avec les pieds !"

"Qu'est-ce que t'as, imbécile ? Mamori-san ne cillerait même pas si je lui promettais le Christmas Bowl ! Tu regardes la mauvaise personne."

C'est curieux. Donc même la persistance ne la fera pas changer d'avis ? "Alors qui est la crapule qui a volé son cœur ? Qui est celui qui me l'a enlevé ?"

Sena et Monta se regardèrent avant de prendre un air compatissant. "Pourquoi ne lui demandes-tu pas toi-même, Taki-san ? Je ne pense pas que nous puissions te le dire."

Je la trouvais derrière la salle du club, frottant le mur. "Mademoiselle Mamori..."

"Ah, Taki-kun, tu arrives à point nommé," elle me tendit d'un air soulagé la grande brosse à récurer. "Je n'arrive pas à atteindre ce coin-là. Pourrais-tu m'aider ?"

"Bien sûr ! Je le nettoierai 150% bien !" Je commençais diligemment à frotter et lui jetais des petits regards en coin. Elle avait cet habituel petit sourire qui apparaissait dès que le Démon n'était pas là. "Euh... Mademoiselle... J'ai une question d'ordre privé."

Elle pencha la tête sur la côté. "D'ordre privé ? Ce n'est pas à propos de mes mensurations, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Diable non ! Je n'insulterai jamais une dame en lui demandant ses mensurations," je répondais, offusqué. "Ce que je souhaite demander c'est ... c'est ..."

"Ah, pas de questions non plus sur mes sous-vêtements." Mamori claqua des doigts. "Je sais que nous sommes amis depuis longtemps mais ça ne me plait pas."

"Mademoiselle Mamori, est-ce que vous... aimez quelqu'un du club ?"

Elle battit des cils et je retiens mon souffle.

"Oui."

Je faillis lâcher la brosse. "Q...qui ?"

"Tout le monde !" Elle éclata de rire et je me retenais de me taper la tête contre le mur. "Mademoiselle ! Ce n'est pas une blague !"

"Je ne blague pas," sourit-elle tendrement. "J'aime chacun de vous. Mais si tu me demandes si j'ai une certaine personne dans mon cœur..."

Oui ! C'est ce que je demande ! Qui est l'idiot ici, hein ?

"Alors je ne devrais pas te répondre," sourit-elle en me tapotant le dos. "Je ne veux rien gâcher."

"Vous voulez dire... vous ne lui avez pas dit ? Il ne vous a pas dit ? J'ai donc encore une chance ?"

"Oui, oui, et non."

Sa franchise fait incroyablement mal. Mamori pouffa de rire. "Je pense... que nous n'avons pas besoin de nous dire quoi que ce soit. Ce n'est pas le genre de personne à dire ce qu'il ressent de toute façon..."

Dans un flash, je compris. Je me sentais comme Buddha lorsqu'il reçut l'Illumination Suprême. Sauf que pour moi c'était plus l'Humiliation Suprême. "Oh... mon... dieu..."

Mamori vit mon expression et gloussa. "Je pense que tu as la bonne réponse. Alors Taki-kun, ne change rien, tu seras mignon. Ça pourrait le rendre inconfortable."

_Ça _c'était mon rayon.

Après tout, je suis un génie. Si tout le monde peut faire l'aveugle, je peux surement faire 150% mieux l'aveugle.


	61. Pourchasser

_Auteur : Kitake Neru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

~ Pourchasser ~

* * *

Elle a toujours eu l'impression que tout ce temps, tout ce qu'elle voit c'est son dos. Il est toujours devant elle, regardant un futur qu'il veut désespérément. Il ne fait jamais de pause pour les attendre mais les fait le pourchasser. Pourchasser son rêve.

Parfois elle veut simplement s'arrêter. C'est vrai : elle n'a jamais eu à s'entrainer en enfer et à revenir comme les autres, mais elle doit toutefois le pourchasser. C'est un homme qui bouge à la vitesse de la lumière et Mamori réalise qu'elle a du mal. C'est comme ça que se sent Sena quand il pourchasse Shin. C'est ainsi que ce sent Shin quand il pourchasse Sena. C'est l'épreuve que tous doivent passer. De pourchasser quelqu'un ... quelque chose qu'ils veulent désespéramment.

Souvent quand elle a l'impression qu'elle a raccourci la distance il s'élance de nouveau, la laissant dans la poussière. C'est étrange comment il arrive à persévérer malgré tout le bagage émotionnel qu'il porte, mais c'est là sa force.

Mamori sait qu'elle doit le pourchasser. Elle ne peut pas le laisser porter ce fardeau tout seul une minute de plus. Elle sait, plus que quiconque, que tout ce temps il a été seul, vivant seulement quand il prend les rênes et réalise le rêve de chacun.

Alors elle doit tenir elle aussi, croire qu'un jour il se tournera et lui permettra de voir son visage. Jusque-là, elle doit continuer à regarder son dos et espérer qu'il ne vacille pas avant qu'elle ne soit arrivée à sa hauteur.


	62. Dernière et Première

_Auteur : Kitake Neru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

~ Dernière et Première ~

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : C'est une fic compagnon pour 'Première et Dernière', voilà pourquoi le titre en miroir. Ce sont toutes deux des OS que vous pouvez lire séparément dans n'importe quel ordre. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il savait, tout comme ces foutus classiques qu'il avait été obligé de lire en Littérature Anglaise, qu'ils n'étaient pas destinés l'un pour l'autre. C'était la princesse, dont beaucoup voulait remporter les faveurs. C'était la bête, effrayante et détestée. Ils étaient simplement à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, destinés à ne pas être ensemble.

C'était probablement la seule chose dans sa vie qu'Hiruma acceptait comme étant la Destinée.

Se tenant en face de lui, paraissant surprise et blessée, il se demanda pour la millième fois ce qu'elle voyait en lui. Les gens ne le traitaient-ils pas de démon ? Il brutalisait, soudoyait et terrorisait tout le monde, elle y comprit. Alors pourquoi restait-elle sans faillir à ses côtés, jour après jour, sans jamais flancher ? Pourquoi continuait-elle à le supporter sans relâche, le défendant même quand l'occasion se présentait ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas le laisser tranquille ?

_Tu ne veux pas qu'elle s'en aille._

Même si ce n'était que pour un temps, il aimait l'avoir à ses côtés. Il aimait le contact humain qui n'était ni un tacle ni une poussée de violence sur le terrain. Elle s'occupait toujours de ses blessures gentiment, comme si c'était de la porcelaine qui pouvait casser.

Il cassait sous son toucher un million de fois, mais elle ne l'apprendra jamais.

Même si tout ce qu'ils faisaient c'était de se disputer, il aimait assez l'idée de montrer à quelqu'un sa vision sans avoir besoin de faire des mauvais coups. Il aimait planifier ses mots et poser ses arguments pour qu'elle les rebute avec les siens.

Somme toute, il se disait qu'il avait dû l'aimer depuis un bout de temps.

Mais c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas admettre devant elle tout compte fait. Louanges et compliments lui étaient étrangers, sourires et badinages n'étaient pas de son ressort. Il savait seulement comment la faire sortir de ses gonds, pas quoi dire pour qu'elle rougisse timidement. Il pouvait lui donner toute la protection que sa notoriété lui offrait, mais une simple fleur était au-delà de ses capacités.

Certaines choses étaient juste impossibles, semble-t-il.

Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait jamais essayé. Les mots étaient sur le bout de sa langue, non prononcés. A chaque fois qu'il essayait de les dire, elle le regardait avec ces yeux bleus curieux et il perdait son courage à mi-chemin. Et au lieu de ça il lâcha ses habituelles insultes, remontrances et commandes.

Et quand il avait pris la décision de partir, il savait que la pensée de la quitter _elle_ était pire que la pensée de quitter l'équipe au complet. Il pouvait toujours reconstruire ailleurs les Devil Bats, mais jamais, ô grand jamais il n'y aura de fille comme elle.

Tenant le papier dans sa main, il espérait que cette lettre lui dirait tout –tout ce qu'il n'avait pas pu.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : En hommage à l'anniversaire de Kitake Neru le 31 mai, je traduis autant que possible les derniers OS de Brooms & Gunpowder. A ce jour (le 30 à 1h du mat) il m'en reste 32 ! Allez, j'ai la foi ! Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	63. Reversi

_Auteur : Kitake Neru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

~ Reversi ~

* * *

**Warning : Crossover avec Ouran High School Host Club !**

* * *

Une boite de choux à la crème s'il vous plait ! » Commanda jovialement Mamori alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil à sa montre. Hiruma était juste au coin de la rue, faisant ses 'affaires' avec l'un de ses 'associés' aussi avait-elle décidé de s'octroyer une boite de choux à la crème. Avec tout l'exercice qu'elle avait fait la semaine dernière, Mamori était sûre d'en mériter une.

« Ah, je suis désolé mademoiselle… » Le vendeur paraissait incroyablement gêné. « Nous n'avons plus de choux à la crème. »

« Plus de choux à la crème ? Mais vous n'en faites pas toutes les heures ? »

« Oui mais… nous avons une limite de production de 500 par jour. Et nous avons déjà atteint notre limite pour aujourd'hui … »

« Il n'est qu'onze heures ! »

« Oui mademoiselle mais j'ai bien peur que vous ne pourrez pas acheter de choux à la crème aujourd'hui. Je suis vraiment désolé ! » Le pauvre jeune homme s'inclinait tellement que Mamori n'eut pas le cœur de lui en vouloir. « D'accord… je reviendrai demain alors. »

« Euh… j'ai peur que demain… ne soit pas non plus… possible. »

Si un regard pouvait tuer, le jeune homme serait parti au centre de la Terre pour trouver sa tombe de l'autre côté du monde. « _Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?_ »

Ce qui amena Hiruma à trouver une Mamori très en colère une fois qu'il la trouva. « Qu'est-ce que t'as ? » Il fronça les sourcils. « T'as tes rè… ? »

« Oh la ferme. » S'exclama Mamori, une réponse qui n'était tellement pas son genre. « Ils n'ont plus de choux à la crème pour aujourd'hui, et ils m'ont dit qu'_il n'y aurait pas de choux __**de toute la semaine**_parce qu'un club les a toutes réservés pour leur tea party. 500 par jour ! »

Hiruma haussa un sourcil en regardant pensif la manager fulminante. « Ont-ils dit de quelle école était ce club ? »

« Ouran Host Club ou un truc du genre. Ce nom me dit vaguement quelque chose … » Mamori se tapota le menton, essayant de se souvenir où elle avait entendu ce nom. Hiruma secoua la tête et s'éloigna. « Allons-y, manager. Si on rentre trop tard les imbéciles roupilleront sous les arbres. »

Mamori ne pensa plus à son problème de choux, pas même lorsqu'Hiruma se mit à envoyer des messages avec son portable.

A des centaines de kilomètres de là, dans la très prestigieuse Académie Ouran, le portable d'un certain Kyouya Ootori bipa. Il s'en saisit nonchalamment et lut le texte message, avant qu'un air de dégout ne vienne traverser son masque impassible et qu'il ne lève les yeux. « Qui a usé du nom du club pour commander une semaine de choux à la crème de chez Kariya ? »

Sa question fut accueillie par un moment de silence avant qu'un petit blondinet ne sautille partout. « C'est moi ! Pourquoi, Kyouya ? »

Kyouya remonta tranquillement ses lunettes sur son nez. « Sois gentils, appelle-les et _annule_ la commande. »

« Hein ? Mais les choux à la crème de chez Kariya sont les meilleurs de … »

« Hunny-senpai ! » Tonna Kyouya (une première, et pour ceux qui le connaissaient bien on pouvait discerner un très léger trémolo dans sa voix) avant de se racler la gorge et de parler plus doucement : « S'il-te-plait annule la commande ou j'annulerai la tea party. Je ferais venir des choux à la crème de Paris –ce sera mieux. »

« Mais ne seront-ils pas plus chers ? »

Le sourcil de Kyouya tiqua légèrement. « C'est peu cher payé pour éviter les foudres du Démon. »

De retour au lycée Deimon, Hiruma lut le texto qu'il reçut en réponse et il sourit. Il lui avait fallu six ans, mais en fin de compte le petit secret qu'il détenait sur Kyouya Ootori avait fait son office. Pas exactement de la façon qu'il l'avait envisagé, mais au moins il n'aurait pas à se farcir le tempérament bougon de Mamori. Il composa l'air de rien le numéro de Kariya. « Ici le Club de Football Américain du lycée Deimon. Je passe commande de _tous _vos choux à la crème pour demain et le jour d'après. Paiement ? » Il jeta un coup d'œil à son portable et sourit plus encore (si c'était possible). « Envoyez la note à Kyouya Ootori de l'Académie Ouran. »


	64. Piqûres d'aiguille

_Auteur : Kitake Neru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

~ Piqûres d'aiguille ~

* * *

Tout d'abord elle est allée en classe avec un doigt bandé.

Le lendemain un autre doigt était bandé.

A la fin de la semaine, même écrire devint un brin difficile avec six doigts bandés et l'inquiétude d'Ako atteignait des sommets. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Mamo-kaasan ? » S'exclama Ako, attrapant les mains de Mamori et les baignant de larmes. « Est-ce que tu t'es coincé les doigts dans une porte ? Est-ce qu'un chat t'a mordue ? »

Mamori sua à grosses gouttes. « Ce n'est rien, vraiment. J'étais juste étourdie. »

« Etourdie ? » Ako baissa la tête. « Mamo-kaasan, tu ne fais rien de dangereux au moins ? »

« Bien sûr que non. » Répliqua promptement Mamori. « Pourquoi penses-tu ça ? »

Ako tiqua. « Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne 'devrais pas faire' que tu fais quand même. »

Mamori éclata nerveusement de rire. « Ako, je te promets que je ne fais rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Ce ne sont que des petites piqûres, c'est tout. »

Ako n'était pas la seule inquiète. Après sept jours, la plupart des membres de l'équipe d'Amefuto se demandait pourquoi leur manager semblait si épuisée. Hiruma la surprit même en train de s'endormir à l'entrainement.

« Si tu es crevée, ne viens pas. » Grommela-t-il. « Etre assise à ne rien faire, ce n'est pas du travail d'équipe. »

Mamori ne protesta pas, mais au lieu de ça s'excusa et essaya de se trouver une occupation. Le lendemain Hiruma la força à rentrer chez elle et à louper l'entrainement.

Le petit mystère derrière la fatigue de Mamori disparut bientôt, et rapidement tout le monde l'oublia.

Pas tout le monde.

Dans le casier d'Hiruma se trouvait une peluche d'une dizaine de centimètres avec une incroyable ressemblance au quarterback démoniaque, jusqu'aux dents acérées et oreilles effilées. Et caché dans le maillot il y avait une petite carte, où était écrit dans une écriture familière bien proprette :

_Joyeux anniversaire !_


	65. Ça C'est Un Nom

_Auteur : Kitake Neru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

~ Ça C'est Un Nom ~

* * *

« Taro ? »

« Bordel non. Il n'aura pas le même nom que le foutu macaque. »

« Mais Taro est un nom plutôt commun pour un garçon premier né. Bon… que penses-tu de Yuusuke ? »

Une pause. « On dirait un nom de délinquant. »

« Ryu ? »

« Pas mal… mais ça ne va pas avec mon nom. »

« Humpf. Tamaki ? »

« On dirait un putain d'gâteau aux fruits. Est-ce que tu fais un effort ? »

« J'_essaye_ de suggérer des noms. Essaye, toi, pour voir, si tu es si intelligent.

« … Ichigo. »

« Youichi ! C'est un nom de fille ! Et tu parlais de gâteaux aux fruits il y a pas deux minutes ! »

« Pas si tu l'écris avec des kanjis différents. »

« Donc (dit sarcastiquement) tu veux nommer notre fils 'quinze' ? »

« Je ne pense pas que tu trouveras à redire à celui-ci. 'Ichi' écrit comme 'un' et 'go' écrit comme dans 'protéger'. Ça sonne bien. »

« … Ça ressemblera toujours à une fraise. Je ne veux pas qu'il passe une enfance malheureuse. »

« Ça a bien marché pour le putain minus, alors pourquoi pas ? »

« Sena n'est pas un nom de fille ! Et il a été embêté parce qu'il est naturellement faible et timide. C'est de _notre_ fils dont nous parlons. Quelles sont les chances pour qu'il finisse faible et timide ? »

« OK. Euh… qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il devienne, exactement ? »

« … Je veux qu'il grandisse intelligent, poli, courtois mais en même temps fort et attentionné. »

(Caquètement démoniaque) « Tu demandes un miracle, femme. Je vais remplir l'acte de naissance … »

* * *

Monta et Sena sourirent en regardant Mamori s'occuper de son nouveau-né. « Alors, Mamori-san, est-ce que vous lui avez trouvé un nom déjà ? »

« … Oui. »

Voyant l'étrange expression de Mamori, Sena éclata d'un rire nerveux. « Hum… alors comment il s'appelle ? »

« Youko. » Gloussa Mamori en embrassant son fils sur le front. « Youko Hiruma. »

Il y eut une poignante pause alors que Monta tiquait et que Sena déglutissait. « Euh, Youko comme dans 'enfant jovial', c'est ça ? »

Et Mamori ne put que sourire en lui montrant l'acte de naissance. Il leur fallut un moment avant de saisir le sens des kanji ensemble, mais Monta court-circuita bien vite et Sena ne put que soupirer. « J'aurais dû m'en douter. Il n'y a qu'Hiruma-san pour appeler son propre fils 'enfant elfe'. »

Mamori hocha la tête et sourit à son fils. « Au moins ce n'était pas Ichigo, ne ? »

Et pendant un instant elle crût que Youko lui rendait son sourire.


	66. Comme le Sang

_Auteur : Kitake Neru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

~ … Comme le Sang ~

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Mamori est tellement une beauté naturelle qu'on la voit rarement avec du maquillage. Se passe juste avant le match opposant les Devil Bats aux Dokubari Scorpions.**

* * *

« Ah ! Je t'ai trouvé ! » S'exclama avec excitation Midori en surprenant sa fille, faisant crier Mamori et occasionnant un trait rouge sur sa joue. « Maman ! »

Midori gloussa comme une écolière. « Tu te mets à reconnaitre les qualités du maquillage, hein ? Mais ma puce, le rouge n'est pas ta couleur. »

Mamori rougit autant que le rouge à lèvres qu'elle tenait et elle le referma bien vite. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, vraiment ! »

« Oh ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est, alors ? »

« … » Mamori essuya vite fait le dérapage sur sa joue. « Hiruma-kun nous a dit de porter du rouge pour le match de demain sans nous expliquer pourquoi. »

« Nous ? »

« Oui. Nous tous. »

Midori prit un moment pour imaginer ces garçons avec du rouge à lèvres pétulant …

Et éclata de rire. « Je ne l'aurais pris pour ce genre-là. »

Sa fille soupira. « De nouveau, tu fais des conclusions hâtives. Mais franchement, cette fois son ordre me rend perplexe. »

« Hum… ? » Mamori haussa un sourcil en souriant. « Pourquoi ? »

L'intuition d'une mère pouvait être une chose dangereuse. Mamori mit rapidement le rouge à lèvres dans sa poche. « Je n'aime pas ne pas savoir ce qu'il pense. Ça veut presque toujours dire des problèmes, et _ça _veut dire que je dois ranger derrière lui. »

« Eh bien c'est ça le boulot d'une manager. » Midori étudia ses ongles et commença à partir. « Le diner est prêt chérie. C'est de l'oden. »

Mamori hocha la tête et toucha le tube de rouge à lèvres dans sa poche.

« Et chérie ? »

« Oui maman ? »

« Je suis certaine qu'Hiruma-kun aimera du rouge cramoisi. Troisième tiroir sur sa gauche. » Midori disparut en éclatant de rire.


	67. Respect Mutuel

_Auteur : Kitake Neru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

~ Respect Mutuel ~

* * *

Il fallait du temps, mais le respect n'était pas gagné en une journée. Surtout le respect venant d'une personne à laquelle on s'attendait le moins.

En un sens, Mamori ne s'était jamais attendue à ce qu'il la respecte. C'était un enfant sauvage, incontrôlable et ingérable. Il vivait par ses propres règles sans se préoccuper de celles des autres et détestait être retenu. Elle doutait que le mot 'respect' fasse partie de son vocabulaire.

Mais au fil du temps, elle réalisa que de sa manière à lui, Hiruma la respectait –en quelque sorte. Il écoutait ses opinions et la laissait faire (groso modo) ce qu'elle voulait avec l'équipe du moment que ça ne faisait pas baisser leur performance. Il la protégeait de sa notoriété, comme il le faisait avec chacun des membres de l'équipe. La harceler était limité aux surnoms qu'il lui donnait et aux habituelles piques qu'il lui lançait, mais au fond elle savait qu'il ne faisait que la tester –tester son dévouement au jeu.

Et elle n'aurait jamais cru le respecter en retour. Jamais. Les années lui avait apprises qu'elle n'y gagnerait rien, mais étonnamment elle réalisa qu'elle s'en fichait. Hiruma méritait les petites pauses qu'il pouvait glaner çà et là, et Mamori faisait de son mieux pour être sûre que l'équipe ne vienne pas le déranger. Son travail était immense aussi aidait-elle à le réduire. Il s'arrêta de s'inquiéter pour l'équipe parce qu'elle le faisait pour lui.

C'était un respect mutuel, nait de la compréhension qu'ils avaient en l'un l'autre. Et c'était quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible.

Il avait tendu la main et elle s'en était saisie.


	68. Canards et Crocodiles

_Auteur : Kitake Neru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

~ Canards et Crocodiles ~

* * *

Vu la nature là-tu-me-vois-là-tu-me-vois-plus de leur relation, Juumonji s'attendait presque à ce que l'air soit chargé de tension sexuelle à chaque fois qu'ils avaient l'une de leurs légendaires disputes. Mais après des semaines d'observation, il ne trouvait aucune vague qui venait troubler l'eau. C'était aussi calme que la surface d'une mare à canards –sans les canards.

Ça faisait vrombir ses synapses.

Peut-être qu'il prenait ça du mauvais côté. Peut-être que ces deux-là étaient _trop _conscients de la nature perfectionniste de l'autre et faisaient de leur mieux pour se conformer à leurs standards respectifs. Hiruma était le tyran démoniaque, Mamori la manager maternelle. Hiruma était demandant, Anezaki était accommodante. Pourtant si c'était vrai, Hiruma n'aurait pas l'air de s'amuser autant. Anezaki n'aurait pas l'air de remettre à sa place un enfant qui lui réclamait un bonbon.

Encore une allée sans issue.

Mais il refusait d'abandonner. Il s_avait _qu'il y avait quelque chose, même si tous les autres étaient bien trop aveugles pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Il avait vu les regards, entendu les mots entre les lignes. Remarqué les petites choses : comment elle se souvenait de la plus petite de ses habitudes, comment il la félicitait de sa manière à lui. Eyeshield 21 n'était pas la plus grosse farce de l'équipe : Hiruma et Anezaki l'étaient.

Mais bon, peut-être qu'il pensait trop. Peut-être qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis. Peut-être que leur là-tu-me-vois-là-tu-me-vois-plus relation n'était que des sursauts d'attention génuine, cachés sous des débats et des disputes délibérés. Peut-être que leur relation était platonique un instant, explosive l'instant d'après. Et que dieu vienne en aide à ceux qui se trouvaient dans les parages pendant ces moments d'éruption volcanique.

Peut-être qu'il allait avoir une migraine.

« Fais gaffe Monjii, tu fixes trop Mamo-nee, » pépia la voix de Suzuna à côté de lui et il fronça les sourcils face à la minuscule pom-pom girl. « Je ne la fixais pas. Barre-toi. »

« Hé, ça va. Je t'épargnais juste de finir en gruyère, mec. » Suzuna sourit. « Alors à quoi tu pensais ? »

Juumonji débattit en son for intérieur s'il fallait ou non mettre au parfum Suzuna. La fillette était un démon déguisé, parfois.

« Je réfléchissais juste à eux deux, » il fit un signe vague de la main vers Hiruma et Mamori, qui se tenaient au test des quarante yards. « Je n'arrive pas à me décider s'il y a quelque chose entre eux ou pas. Les eaux sont très calmes, tu sais ? »

Suzuna haussa un sourcil. Juumonji pouvait parfois trouver d'étranges analogies. Elle sourit et lui tapota l'épaule. « Haut les cœurs, Monjii. Si ça peut t'aider : _Ne dis pas que des eaux calmes n'abritent aucun crocodile._ »

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : La phrase de fin est un proverbe malais, traduit plus ou moins en anglais par l'auteur de cette fic. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour garder l'idée. J'espère que ça vous plait jusque-là. Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	69. Ami de la Famille

_Auteur : Kitake Neru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

~ Ami de la Famille ~

* * *

**Warning : Crossover avec Hunter X Hunter !**

* * *

« Prends mon téléphone, » lui ordonna-t-il. « S'il sonne, décroche et prends un message, manager. »

« Ne devrais-tu pas m'appeler 'secrétaire' ? » Répondit-elle sarcastiquement, mais Hiruma avait déjà passé la porte. Elle l'avait accompagné à cet … cet endroit inquiétant …

« Mademoiselle, voudriez-vous du thé ? »

Elle se retient de pousser un cri en voyant la figure horriblement cicatrisée de l'homme. « Non merci, » répondit-elle assez calmement. « Je n'ai pas soif. »

« Mais mademoiselle, votre petit pourrait prendre un moment. Maitre Silva est un homme lent à se décider. »

« Alors je voudrais bien du thé. » Elle tenait fermement le téléphone d'Hiruma. Où sur terre se trouvait-il ? Pardon –cet endroit ne semblait même pas appartenir à cet _univers_. Il y a trois jours Hiruma avait _suggéré_ qu'ils aillent en haut d'une montagne, alors ils avaient pris un jet, un bateau et même un dirigeable ! Pourquoi les dirigeables prenaient-ils encore des passagers de nos jours ? Et depuis quand les gens vivent au sommet des montagnes ?

« Vous devez être Mademoiselle Anezaki, » l'interpella une voix féminine et Mamori faillit sursauter. Se retournant prestement, elle ne vit personne.

« Ici, mademoiselle. » La même voix la surprit de nouveau et elle faillit pousser un cri quand elle vit quelqu'un assis sur le canapé en face d'elle. « Urk ! »

Si son hôte était offusqué par son attitude, il ne le montra certainement pas. En fait, il semblait ne montrer aucune émotion du tout. En y réfléchissant, regardant cette figure définitivement féminine, Mamori se devait de croire qu'elle conversait avec une dame. « Oui, je suis Mamori Anezaki, » elle força un sourire. « Et vous êtes … ? »

« Vous pourrez demander mon nom à Hiruma. Et je suis un véritable homme. »

Elle en eut la chair de poule. _J'ai vu des drag queens plus viriles que vous._ « Vous semblez avoir ce genre de confusion très souvent. »

« Oui, je trouve que ça importe peu ce qu'on pense que je suis. »

Mamori éclata de rire. « Euh, comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? C'est embarrassant si Hiruma-kun parle de moi à ses … associés. »

« Ce n'est pas exactement un associé. C'est … quelque chose comme un ami de la famille, je pense. »

_Je ne veux __**vraiment **__pas savoir quel genre de famille c'est. _« C'est très gentil, » lâcha Mamori, se demanda frénétiquement pourquoi le téléphone ne faisait pas diversion. Elle décida rapidement de changer de sujet. « Il y a beaucoup de gardes ici. »

« Nous sommes très tatillons quant à nos invité, » répondit vivement son interlocuteur. « Surtout les indésirables. Vous n'aimez pas votre thé, Mademoiselle Anezaki ? »

Si préoccupée, Mamori n'avait pas réalisé que son thé était devenu froid. « Ah… »

« Verse une autre tasse à la demoiselle. » Un serviteur s'avança sur son ordre et fit son devoir. Tout du long, Mamori pouvait sentir ses yeux sur elle, mais elle ne pouvait rien sentir dans son regard lui-même. Pas la moindre pincée de curiosité. C'était comme s'il la regardait simplement parce qu'elle était en face de ses yeux, point.

Effrayant.

« Hiruma-kun est très long, » grommela-t-elle en buvant son thé. « Ça fait presque une demi-heure. »

« Marchander avec mon père a toujours été long, » répondit-il élégamment. « Souvent ils ne tomberont pas d'accord avant le lendemain après-midi. A cet effet les serviteurs vous ont préparés une chambre si vous devez passer la nuit. »

« Marchander quoi, exactement ? »

« Un prix, bien sûr. Pour ses informations. » Il sourit sans couleur. « Les informations d'Hiruma-kun nous sont très chères, et il le sait. »

_Alors c'est un voyage d'affaires. J'aurais dû m'en douter._

Juste alors, Hiruma apparut avec un homme aux cheveux d'argent. Même sans avoir été présenté, Mamori pouvait deviner que cet homme était Silva. « Hiruma-kun ! »

« Putain d'manager, » il hocha la tête dans sa direction.

Mamori s'inclina devant Silva. « Je suis désolée qu'il soit si grossier. Je suis Mamori Anezaki, la manager des Devil Bats. »

« Quelle charmante demoiselle que tu es, » sourit Silva. « Tu es la bienvenue dans notre maison à toute heure. »

_Donnez-moi une bonne raison pour laquelle je viendrais dans cette maison en premier lieu !_

Heureusement Hiruma semblait avoir fini ses affaires, aussi furent-ils guidés à travers le massif jardin de devant (ils disaient que c'était un jardin de devant mais c'était en fait une forêt dense) vers un massif portail d'entrée. Un jeune garçon paraissant s'ennuyer ferme attendait là. « Reviens nous voir, Hiruma. Et la jolie demoiselle aussi. Je m'ennuis à mourir ici. »

Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient, Mamori prit une grande inspiration d'air frais et soupira joyeusement. Hiruma l'étudia du coin de l'œil. « Alors ? »

Mamori se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira. « Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas prendre de vacances _normales_ comme les autres couples ? »

Hiruma gloussa. « Parce qu'être normal n'est pas marrant. Et par ailleurs, quel genre d'ami de la famille je ferai si je ne leur présentai pas ma nouvelle épouse ? »


	70. Une Fois

_Auteur : Kitake Neru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

~ Une Fois ~

* * *

Une Mamori éreintée posa enfin le combiné, massant son oreille douloureuse. Elle avait dû parler pendant des heures, mais l'excitation pouvait faire ça chez une fille.

Mamori aimerait se dire que le sentiment qui lui tordait les entrailles était de l'excitation.

"Chérie, as-tu vérifié la liste des invités ?" Lança la voix de Midori depuis le salon et Mamori poussa un lourd soupir. Grand dieu, pourquoi cela devait-il être si compliqué ? Et depuis quand connaissait-elle autant de gens ? "Oui, maman !"

"Les Kazuki ?"

"Oui !"

"La famille Hanamashi ?"

"En tête de liste !"

"Ton ancienne équipe d'Amefuto ?"

La voix de Mamori se bloqua et elle se pétrifia par réflexe. L'appellation la touchait toujours avec la force d'une batte de métal même après toutes ces années.

"Ma puce ?"

Mamori secoua violemment la tête et se força à parler. "Ou-oui. Ne t'inquiète pas !"

Elle se dépêcha d'entrer dans sa chambre, désormais changée du tout au tout. Sena avait été dedans plusieurs fois avant qu'elle ne parte pour New York -s'il y remettait un jour les pieds jamais il ne reconnaitrait la salle des archives que c'était devenue. Des murs d'étagères ployaient sous la paperasse, les dossiers et les bouquins, tandis que les rouleaux de diagrammes et de schémas étaient glissés dans tous les interstices possibles. Son lit était petit sans plus aucune peluche dessus, sa table de travail cachée sous des piles de rapports. Sa messagerie électronique bipait pour se faire entendre, et se tenant au milieu de tout ce fatras, Mamori ne put que soupirer de nouveau. Même la veille de son mariage, sa compagnie n'allait pas la laisser en paix. Elle ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'il se passerait pendant sa semaine de lune de miel.

Le sentiment qui lui tordait les entrailles refit son apparition et Mamori s'adossa à la porte un moment. Sa robe de mariée était pendue devant son armoire, repassée et prête à porter. C'était un cadeau de la compagnie, faite sur mesure par l'un des meilleurs couturiers de New York. Même les chaussures. Le mariage de demain ne se déroulera pas à l'église, mais dans une salle _décorée_ comme une église médiévale.

Tout lui semblait bien trop extravagant. Mamori savait que les gens ne pensaient pas à mal, qu'il était grand temps pour elle d'être casée. C'était la PDG d'une compagnie multimillionnaire, alors pourquoi se priver ? On vit une fois, on meurt une fois, on se marie une fois, et on aime ...

Son ordinateur fit un bip encore plus strident si c'était possible. Urgent. C'était son assistant personnel, resté à San Francisco.

"_Mademoiselle Anezaki, félicitations ! Ou est-ce Madame maintenant ? Je vous informe par la présente que l'accord avec la Corporation DRF est passé et qu'ils ont hâte de vous rencontrer après votre lune de miel. Etes-vous sûre qu'une semaine en Italie est suffisant pour une lune de miel ?_"

"C'est bien trop, si vous voulez mon avis." Mamori fit une réponse rapide où elle donnait ses directives. Cliquant sur le bouton d'envoi, elle tomba à la renverse sur son lit et fixa le plafond.

... Ça devait être le blues prénuptial. Le trac du mariage. La frousse. Tout son corps vibrait d'agitation et l'air était suffocant pour une raison quelconque.

Elle avait besoin de _sortir_.

"Maman, je vais faire un tour !" S'écria Mamori en dévalant l'escalier et en claquant la porte de l'entrée derrière elle. L'air de Novembre était un peu frisqué, aussi avait-elle pensé à prendre un manteau. Elle ne voulait pas avoir le nez qui coule en remontant le tapis rouge. C'était plutôt tard, mais les rues de Deimon étaient sûres même à cette heure-là. Par ailleurs, elle ne comptait pas aller dans des endroits douteux.

En fait, elle ne savait pas où aller. Elle erra sans but, se rafraichissant la mémoire. Descendre la rue lui semblait faire revivre sa vie. L'aire de jeux où elle s'était faite mal aux genoux en jouant, le parc où elle avait appris pour la première fois à faire du vélo, le petit magasin de sucreries où elle avait acheté son premier chou à la crème. Après l'école primaire de Deimon, tourne à gauche et descends la rue pour trouver l'arrêt de bus qui l'amènera au collège pour filles Sakura. L'arrêt de but n'était plus là, mais elle avait l'impression de pouvoir encore entendre le bus brinquebaler en approchant, les gloussements et les rires de ses amies. Mamori pouvait se voir dans le bus, riant avec les autres sans se préoccuper du monde alentours.

Ça lui faisait mal au cœur de devoir dire adieu à son ancienne elle.

Mais les gens grandissaient et changeaient en fin du compte. Ils se rencontraient, se séparaient et rencontraient de nouveaux gens. Le lustre excitant autour de la vie s'évaporait lentement, laissant un monde des plus rationnels derrière où tout était dicté par quelque chose. Le chiot était devenu un chien, et les chiens s'étaient mis à se manger l'un l'autre.

Sans qu'elle le réalise, ses pas l'avaient mené sur la route de sa vie, s'arrêtant au bord d'un terrain familier.

Le terrain du Lycée Deimon.

Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues alors que le noir d'encre de la nuit laissait place à des lumières vives. Le tohu-bohu assourdissant de la foule lui emplit les oreilles -des cris et des acclamations qui se fondaient en un seul son qui s'élevait et tombait avec les joueurs. Le coup de sifflet de l'arbitre, le bruit d'un ballon qu'on kick. Le sentiment d'élévation d'un touchdown qui ne peut être remplacé par rien d'autre.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser que le bruit d'un ballon qu'on kick n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Il y avait quelqu'un ici, kickant dans l'obscurité. Son cœur monta dans sa gorge et elle traversa à toute allure le terrain, laissant le bruit la guider. A chaque pas, ses entrailles se tordaient plus encore, ses pieds lui donnaient l'impression de voler et Mamori était en fait en train de courir, de courir pour sa vie.

Elle atteignit l'endroit où ils avaient l'habitude de s'entrainer et elle s'arrêta de respirer.

Se tenant dans l'obscurité, entouré par une montagne de ballons, se tenait une silhouette familière qui faisait un contraste flagrant avec sa tignasse blonde et sa chemise blanche. Il lui tournait le dos, son attention toute entière fixée fermement sur le mannequin positionné à quatorze mètres. Un Rice-kun. Sans prendre le temps de viser, il ramassa un ballon et l'envoya vers la cible qui le reçut en plein cœur.

Bien sûr que sa passe était réussie. Mamori savait qu'elle réussirait.

Il kicka ensuite un ballon, mais il dévia tout comme lorsque Monta faisait un lancer. Mamori retint un rire alors qu'il jurait doucement. "Merde."

Mamori remarqua un ballon près de ses pieds. Elle le ramassa, sentant le poids familier dans ses mains, la texture rugueuse des coutures. Tout ce qu'il lui avait appris lui revient en tête et Mamori prit une grande inspiration.

Et lança.

C'était censé le toucher, évidemment. Mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment su viser, aussi le ballon lui passa à côté et atterrit aux pieds de Rice-kun. Mais cela attira quand même son attention et il fit volte-face avec un air surpris sur la figure.

"Hiruma-kun," le salua-t-elle avec un sourire douloureux.

Ses pensées étaient comme un livre ouvert pour elle. *_Merde, pourquoi maintenant ?_*

Ils se firent face en silence, sans bouger, chacun n'ayant la moindre envie de faire le premier geste.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire en _premier_.

Etonnamment, ce fut Hiruma qui brisa le silence. Seulement, ses mots n'étaient pas ceux qu'elle voulait entendre.

"Alors tu vas te marier." Dit-il d'un ton bourru en soupesant un ballon. "C'est bien pour toi."

Ce n'était pas son genre d'accuser les gens mais Hiruma faisait ressortir ce côté-là chez elle. "Sept ans et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?" Demanda-t-elle de manière crispée. "Pas même un 'salut' ou un 'hé' ? Et un 'putain d'manager', non ? Ça avait au moins le mérite de paraitre amical." A bout de souffle, Mamori prit une grande inspiration et sa gorge la démangea -annonciateur d'un torrent de larmes. "Toi et moi... ces jours n'étaient rien, hein ?" Murmura-t-elle.

Ses mots ne firent écho qu'à du silence. Hiruma savait que rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire n'arrangerait les choses. "... Qui est le marié ?"

Mamori tenta un petit sourire. "Matsuda Tokihiro. Nous nous sommes rencontrés... il y a cinq ans à une fête d'entreprise. Il est ... gentil."

Gentil. De tous les mots que Mamori avait utilisés pour le décrire, Hiruma ne l'avait jamais entendu dire qu'il était gentil. Il sentit une once de jalousie à cet inconnu qui arrivait à obtenir cette distinction. "C'est bien."

"Après notre mariage, nos compagnies fusionneront." Ses mots étaient mécaniques, comme un discours longuement répété. "C'est une excellente proposition d'affaires. Matsuda-san le pense aussi."

Hiruma avait un étrange et douloureux sourire. "De toutes les choses que tu aurais pu choisir, pourquoi un mariage de convenance ?"

"Parce que c'est convenable." Elle se demandait d'où venaient ces mots. "Matsuda-san a perdu lui aussi l'amour de sa vie. Nous avons tous les deux... mal."

Hiruma ferma les yeux et sortit un petit paquet plat, proprement emballé dans du papier blanc. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venu ou pourquoi j'ai pris ça avec moi. Peut-être que je savais tout du long que je te trouverais ici."

Elle accepta le paquet et sourit. "Un présent de mariage ?"

"Tu sais que je ne consentirai pas à ça." Il avait un air dur dans le regard. "Je quitte le pays demain matin, alors je manquerai ton mariage."

*_Délibérément_*, finit silencieusement Mamori. "Je vois."

"C'est une photo de groupe prise après le Christmas Bowl. J'ai entendu dire que la tienne était perdue, et personne d'autre ne l'avait."

C'était vrai. En rentrant au Japon, un carton de ses effets personnels avait été perdu –contenant la précieuse photo de groupe qu'elle adorait. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré à cause de cela.

"Si," Mamori cherchait avec hésitation ses mots, "tu devais te marier avec quelqu'un ..."

"Putain d'manager !" S'exclama Hiruma de cette manière brusque qui lui était coutumière et Mamori se redressa prête à l'écouter, comme dans le temps.

Hiruma s'adoucit et marcha calmement vers elle jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à quelques centimètres seulement l'un de l'autre. Il la regarda comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se verraient et Mamori ferma les yeux quand il se pencha en avant et embrassa son front. Quand il s'écarta, les larmes mouillaient déjà ses joues à elle.

"On vit une fois, on meurt une fois, on se marie une fois et on aime ..."

"Seulement une fois." Murmura Mamori en retour et elle ouvrit les yeux pour le voir s'éloigner, avalé graduellement par l'obscurité.

*_Seulement une fois_*

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : L'auteur a été inspiré par le film indien 'Kuch Kuch Hota Hai' de 1998, dont le titre français est 'Laisse Parler Ton Cœur'. Au cas où vous souhaitiez le voir, c'est l'un des meilleurs du genre ! Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	71. 203

_Auteur : Kitake Neru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

~ 203 ~

* * *

Mamori savait que Doburoku-sensei avait les poches trouées, mais elle ne savait pas à quel point. Une nuit sur un bateau de croisière ? Toute l'équipe ? Même les pom-pom girls ?

Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait entendu qui que ce soit se plaindre des pom-pom girls.

Une fois que l'adorable réceptionniste lui ait donné sa clé, Mamori se balada avec Suzuna pour apprécier la beauté du bateau. Après tout, ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'elle referait une croisière aux frais de la princesse.

"C'est romantique, tu ne trouves pas ?" Suzuna était rêveusement penchée contre le bastingage et Mamori sourit. "J'aimerais faire une croisière pour ma lune de miel."

Suzuna lui coula un regard sournois. "Mais n'en fais-tu pas _déjà_ une, Mamo-nee ?"

"Je ... qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?" Mamori fronça les sourcils mais la légère rougeur sur ses joues la trahit. Voyant que Suzuna ne la lâchait pas sur le sujet, Mamori décida de filer à l'anglaise. "Je vais trouver ma cabine. Je te retrouve au diner, Suzuna-chan !"

"Attends ! C'est quelle cabine ?"

"La 203 !"

Facile à dire, difficile à trouver. Après avoir erré sur plusieurs ponts, elle trouva enfin sa cabine près de la poupe. Insérant la clé, elle ouvrit la porte, prête à déballer ses affaires.

Au lieu de ça elle stoppa net.

On lui avait dit qu'une cabine normale avait un petit lit, un petit canapé et un lavabo. Mais ça ... ça ...

"Ho... pas mal." Une voix ennuyée dans son dos la fit sursauter. "Ah !"

Hiruma la contourna et rentra dans la cabine en jetant un coup d'œil désintéressé sur le mobilier. "Un jacuzzi, un minibar..."

"Hiruma-kun !" Mamori retrouva enfin sa voix. "Est-ce que tu voudrais bien sortir de ma cabine ?"

"De quoi tu parles ? C'est _ma _cabine." Il montra sa clé et Mamori pâlit plus encore (si c'était possible). La clé était une copie parfaite de celle qu'elle avait en main ! "Excuse-moi une minute ..." Grommela-t-elle en s'enfuyant aussi vite qu'elle le put. Non pas qu'elle ait peur de lui. C'était d'_elle_ qui l'effrayait. D'étranges pensées lui traversaient l'esprit avec les mots 'Hiruma' et 'Jacuzzi' dedans. Des pensées qui n'auraient jamais dû s'échapper du coin sombre de son esprit salace.

"Monsieur !" Elle s'écroula presque sur le bureau de la réception. "Pouvez-vous vérifier si vous m'avez donné la bonne chambre ?"

"Certainement," sourit le réceptionniste. "Votre nom ?"

"Mamori Anezaki. Je voyage avec un groupe, le club de football américain de Deimon."

"Absolument. Vous avez réservé l'avant des ponts 3 et 4. Votre chambre est la ... 203."

"C'est impossible. Youichi Hiruma y est," insista-t-elle.

"Oui. Il est dit ici que vous partagerez la chambre. Les lits sont séparables, si vous avez un problème avec ..."

Elle faillit tomber par terre, mais la rage la maintient sur ses pieds. *_Il a tout organisé, le rusé renard* _Ça devait être pour se venger de ces derniers jours où elle l'avait ignoré. "Non, il n'y a pas de problèmes. Merci."

* * *

_**Quelques heures plus tard...**_

Hiruma se relaxait dans le jacuzzi, l'anticipation pulsant à travers ses veines. Le bellboy n'était pas venu emporter ses bagages, aussi cela voulait dire que Mamori n'était pas devenue hystérique et avait fait un cirque pour changer de chambre. Ce n'est pas comme s'il permettrait à l'équipage de la laisser faire.

Mais ce fut un choc tout de même que de voir la porte s'ouvrir sur un impassible Musashi. Il ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil à Hiruma. "T'as le room service ?"

"N'y-a-t-il pas un buffet dans la putain d'salle à manger ?" Répliqua Hiruma d'un air irrité et Musashi haussa les épaules. "Il reste plus rien. Oh, Anezaki m'a demandé de te passer ceci." Il donna à Hiruma un bout de papier et Hiruma le déplia précautionneusement, éclatant presque de rire en en lisant le contenu.

_Bien essayé, mais tu ne me mettras pas toute nue si facilement._

"Oh, et j'ai échangé ma cabine avec elle," Musashi informa Hiruma. "Elle a parlé d'une atmosphère tapageuse. Qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'as l'air content."

Hiruma mit le papier dans l'eau et le regarda se désintégrer en souriant sardoniquement. "La prochaine fois je nous aurais une putain d'penthouse." *_Tu peux crier mon nom autant que tu veux_*


	72. Le Jour du Cerf-Volant

_Auteur : Kitake Neru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

~ Le Jour du Cerf-Volant ~

* * *

_Ya ! Les pom-pom girls et moi allons d'abord faire les boutiques ! Tu te joins à nous ?_

Sena sua à grosses gouttes en lisant le SMS. S'il y avait bien un avertissement que les Frères Ah-Ah lui avaient donné qu'il prenait très à cœur, c'était : **ne va jamais faire les boutiques avec un groupe de nanas.** C'est une torture pire que la Danse de la Mort.

Mais Suzuna s'attendait visiblement à ce qu'il vienne. Il lui avait promis qu'il sortirait avec elle un de ces jours, mais il avait voulu dire avec elle _toute seule_. Pas avec une bande de pom-pom girls bavardes comme des pies.

Il avait besoin d'une excuse.

Heureusement (ou malheureusement) il reçut un autre SMS. Celui-là venait de Mamori.

_Sena, est-ce que tu es occupé ? J'ai besoin d'un coup de main pour la nourriture._

Parfait. Ça devait bien être la première fois qu'il était content d'être de corvée. _J'arrive, Mamori-neechan !_

Et à Suzuna : _J'aide Mamori-nee à préparer le pique-nique. Rejoins-nous quand vous aurez fini._

Quelle arnaque. Hiruma serait si fier de lui.

Suzuna lut le message en faisant la moue. Oh et bien. "OK les filles, You-nii nous a dit d'acheter tout ce que nous voulions, alors allons-y !" Cria-t-elle et les filles lui répondirent bruyamment. "Ouais !"

"Ah ah ! Laissez-moi faire, les filles ! Mon sens du style est 150% à jour !" Taki fit un clin d'œil, ravi d'être l'escorte toute désignée de la journée. Cela va sans dire, ses propos furent largement ignorés.

Quand Sena arriva chez Mamori, il fut surpris de voir un camion garé devant la grille. Reconnaissant l'un des véhicules de la compagnie de Musashi, il le contourna et vit l'homme en question marcher vers lui avec une grosse boite dans les bras. "Oh, Sena. Tu arrives juste à temps."

"Sena !" Monta était là aussi, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Quand il s'approcha de Sena, le running back put voir les petits cœurs dans ses yeux. "Je peux entrer chez Mamori-san ! Content MAX !"

Sena éclata de rire et alla à la porte ."Mamori-neechan ?"

"Ah, Sena, pourrais-tu m'aider avec le déjeuner ?" Mamori lui montra les boites empilées sur la table. Sena sua à grosses gouttes. "N'est-ce pas un peu trop... ?"

"Bien sûr que non. J'ai pris en considération l'appétit de Kurita-kun et de Komusubi-kun et j'ai fait des portions en plus. Dépêchons-nous ou tous les meilleurs endroits seront pris."

Tandis qu'ils enfournaient la nourriture à l'arrière du camion, Sena se demanda où étaient passés Hiruma et Kurita. "Ils sont partis devant ?"

"Probablement," Musashi haussa les épaules. "Il a parlé de faire du cerf-volant."

"Hiruma-san ? Du cerf-volant ?" répéta Sena avec incrédulité en échangeant un regard avec Monta. "Il s'est passé des choses plus bizarres que ça, non ?"

"Est-ce que Doburoku-sensei vient aussi ?" Demanda Monta à Musashi mais ce fut Mamori qui répondit. "Doburoku-sensei a du travail à faire à l'école. Il a dit qu'il nous rejoindrai s'il a le temps."

* * *

Comme ils s'y attendaient, le parc était déjà plein de gens qui étaient eux aussi impatients d'admirer les arbres en fleur. C'était une bonne chose que les Frères Ah-ah soient arrivés plus tôt et aient réservés une place assez grande pour accommoder deux équipes de foot. "Par ici !" Leur indiqua Kuroki. Togano était venu préparer, semblait-il, avec un tome de JUMP. S'il s'ennuyait des fleurs, il avait quelque chose d'autre à faire.

"Où sont Kurita-kun et Hiruma-kun ?" Demanda Mamori alors qu'ils étendaient les draps sur l'herbe. Juumonji se gratta la tête. "Je les ai vu porter un immensément gros cerf-volant vers le terrain vague là derrière."

"Ce démon calculateur est sur un mauvais coup, j'en suis sûr," Remarqua Musashi et Mamori soupira. "Je vais voir ce qu'ils font. Et ne touchez pas encore à la nourriture !"

Le terrain vague était assez peuplé -Kurita et Hiruma n'étaient pas les seules personnes à avoir eu l'idée de faire du cerf-volant. Ils y avaient des enfants accompagnés de leurs parents, des gars avec leurs petites copines, et bien que Mamori pouvait repérer à des kilomètres à la ronde Kurita, elle n'arrivait pas à voir où se cachait le quarterback. En se rapprochant, elle éclata de rire. "Kurita-kun ! Pourquoi portes-tu des lunettes de soleil et un masque ?"

L'immense garçon baissa frénétiquement son masque et lui fit signe de baisser le ton. "Je ne veux pas être reconnu, Mamori-san !" Après ça, il remit le masque en place et continua de tenir fidèlement la corde du cerf-volant. Mamori suivit des yeux la corde tendue qui s'élevait bien haut et haussa les sourcils. "Ça monte vraiment haut ... et c'est un très gros cerf-volant. Où est Hiruma-kun ? Il n'est pas avec toi ?"

"Euh..." Kurita bougea son poids d'un pied sur l'autre tandis que Mamori continuait de chercher le quarterback des yeux. "Euh, et bien, Hiruma est là-haut."

"Là-haut, comment ça ?"

"Là-haut." Kurita pointa le ciel et pendant un instant Mamori était confuse. Est-ce que Kurita essayait de dire qu'Hiruma était ... parti ? Mort ?

Une seconde plus tard elle comprit et elle recula. "Là-haut ! Sur le cerf-volant ?"

"Oui..."

"Il est cinglé ?"

Kurita fit un sourire d'excuse. "Les Hakushuu Dinosaurs s'entrainent sur un terrain proche, mais il y a un grand mur et c'est quasiment impossible de voir quoi que ce soit à moins de regarder depuis les airs. Un hélicoptère aurait été trop suspect mais personne ne réfléchit à deux fois à un cerf-volant. C'est ce qu'Hiruma a dit."

"Mais sur un cerf-volant ?"

"Ah, il veut redescendre." Kurita commença à ré-enrouler la corde du cerf-volant et Mamori clappa une main sur sa bouche. *_Oh mon dieu, il est fou !_* "Est-ce qu'il va aller bien ?"

"Je ne sais pas trop. Je n'ai jamais fait d'Hiruma-volant auparavant."

La descente commençait bien mais alors que le cerf-volant perdait de l'altitude, il se mit à tanguer violemment. "Je perds le contrôle !" S'écria Kurita. Mamori pâlit. Hiruma en mille morceaux n'était _pas_ un atterrissage sûr. Remarquant un vélo posé contre un arbre, elle eut une idée. "Donne-moi ça !" Elle prit la bobine des mains de Kurita et sauta sur le vélo. "OI !" Une voix cria et Mamori fit un signe vague de la main. "Pardon ! Je vous le ramène !"

Elle accrocha la bobine au guidon et se mit furieusement à pédaler, enroulant la bobine d'une main et jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Quand elle jugea qu'Hiruma était assez bas, elle cria : "Hiruma-kun !"

"QUOI ?"

"Quand j'arrive au pont, saute dans le lac !"

Elle se fichait désormais des gens qui les fixaient et murmuraient des choses. Lorsqu'elle atteignit le pont rouge qui adornait le lac au beau milieu du parc, elle sentit la corde se tendre et puis se relâcher. Aussitôt elle freina des deux pieds et sauta du vélo en entendant un grand "splash" dans le lac.

Elle pouvait entendre les pas de Kurita qui faisaient trembler la terre, aussi sortit-elle son portable de sa poche pour composer le numéro de Sena. "Sena ? Viens au lac avec une serviette et des vêtements de rechange et ... Non, je ne suis pas tombée dans le lac." Elle eut un sourire en coin et entendit Hiruma crier qu'il avait de la boue dans ses chaussures. "Mais si tu ne te dépêches pas, Hiruma-kun te fera nager avec les petits poissons."

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : L'image qui a inspiré l'auteur est dispo sur mon blog, le post est à cette adresse : hermi-ko . livejournal 4919 . html (enlevez tous les espaces évidemment). Par ailleurs, ceci est l'un de mes meilleurs chapitres. Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	73. La Cloche Sonne

_Auteur : Kitake Neru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

~ Pour Qui Sonne la Cloche ~

* * *

"Pas d'armes à feu."

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"Parce que c'est un mariage."

"C'est mon foutu mariage et je ferai comme je l'entends, putain." Grogna Hiruma alors qu'il ajustait son col. Musashi soupira en se grattant l'oreille. "Parce que j'aime assez l'idée d'une mariée rougissante. Or si Mamori te voit avec une arme à feu, elle va être furax et on arrivera jamais à faire la cérémonie."

"J'emmerde la cérémonie." Le tempérament d'Hiruma ne s'améliorait pas. Si ça avait été lui, une simple visite au maire aurait suffi, mais _non_, la fichue gonzesse voulait un mariage, même si c'était un tout petit. Aussi avait-il dû abdiquer. C'était une dispute qu'il avait 0% de chance de gagner de toute façon.

"Hiruma-san, tu es prêt ?" Sena passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte. "La plupart des invités sont déjà arriv..."

"Quels invités ?" L'ex-quarterback de Deimon était aussitôt sur les nerfs. "Je ne me souviens pas avoir invité putain d'qui que ce soit."

L'ex-running back se fit dès lors tout petit. "Ah... il y a ... il y a des gens de l'Amefuto..."

"Qui ?" Les yeux d'Hiruma étaient plissés et Musashi se dépêcha de retirer tout projectile de ses environs immédiats.

"Ah... Agon-san, Unsui-san et Ikkyu-s..."

"Le Fuckin' Dread ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?"

"La moitié de l'équipe d'Oujou que nous connaissons est là aussi..."

"... Génial. Juste génial."

"Et Seibu. Kid-san est là avec sa femme, et Riku et Tetsuma-san également. Et Habashira-san est présent !"

"C'est devenu un foutu cirque," grommela-t-il. "Qui a invité ces gens ?"

"Je pense qu'ils voulaient juste voir ton mariage, Hiruma-san," annonça Sena en suant à grosses gouttes. "Tu ne l'as pas exactement gardé secret." *_Peut-être que c'est pour se venger de tous les trucs que tu leur as fait dans le temps_*

S'il croyait qu'Hiruma allait se mettre à balancer une bordée d'injures, il avait tort. Le blond resta simplement à sa place, un sourire démoniaque sur les lèvres. "Ils sont venus voir un mariage, hein ? Alors donnons-leur un mariage. Ya-Ha !"

"Dis à la mariée de cacher la brique dans son bouquet au cas où Hiruma devienne hors de contrôle," chuchota Musashi à Sena pendant qu'Hiruma était occupé à rire comme un maniaque. Le petit jeune hocha la tête et partit en courant.

* * *

"Mamori, pourquoi fais-tu une tête pareille ?" Demanda sa mère dans la chambre. "Tu devrais resplendir ! Voyons, le jour de mon mariage les gens disaient que je ressemblais à un ange !"

"Maman," Mamori suait à grosses gouttes en prenant le bouquet. Comme Sena le lui avait conseillé, le bouquet cachait une demi-brique sous les fleurs –juste au cas où elle doive remettre un peu d'ordre dans la tête de son futur époux. Bien sûr, cela posait un problème pour plus tard quand elle devrait lancer le bouquet ... mais Mamori ne voulait vraiment pas y penser maintenant.

D'accord, elle était nerveuse. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire ! Oui, elle avait accepté sa demande et avait même réussi à ce qu'il concède à un mariage, mais maintenant qu'elle était là, tout lui semblait ... comme les prémices d'un désastre.

Calme-toi, se dit-elle. Hiruma a donné sa parole qu'il ne ferait rien ... il avait promis qu'il se tiendrait à carreaux.

Le problème viendrait une fois qu'il aurait pris connaissance de la liste des invités. Elle ne pouvait que deviner sa réaction. Il allait monter au plafond.

"Sena, assure-toi qu'Ootowara-san ne soit pas assis près de Taki. Et Sakuraba devrait être tenu loin de Monta –ainsi que de Hosokawa-san. Je ne veux pas de batailles de receveur. Et assures-toi que Shin-san ne prenne pas place dans les environs immédiats de l'équipe de tournage. Je ne veux vraiment pas que la vidéo de mon mariage soit détruite avant que j'ai une chance de la voir. Et garde Doburoku loin des réserves d'alcool, veux-tu."

Sena pâlit devant la longue liste d'ordres. Bien que la précaution soit absolument nécessaire.

Il espérait que rien ne viendrait chambouler le mariage.

* * *

Au soulagement de tout un chacun, la cérémonie se passa sans accros. Il y avait les bruits occasionnels que faisait Ootowara et les reniflements des invités les plus émotionnels, mais à part ça tout se déroula à merveille. Hiruma ne fit pas une seule remarque sarcastique, il récita ses vœux à la perfection –mais Mamori ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de noter l'étrange éclat dans son regard –comme s'il avait prévu quelque chose.

Elle espérait qu'elle n'aurait pas à faire usage de la brique.

Mais apparemment il comptait sur ça. Alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser, il chuchota : "T'as la brique ?"

Elle fut si surprise qu'elle faillit manquer ses lèvres. "Quoi ?"

"Brave petite. Maintenant..." Il se tourna et regarda le public avec un sourire de maniaque. "C'est l'heure d'attraper le bouquet, messieurs ! Mais ..." Il leva un doigt et Sena sentit un frisson lui courir le long du dos. Oh non ...

"On fait ça à la mode Amefuto. Celui qui attrape le bouquet gagne deux millions de yens et un mariage financé par _moi._ Le dernier sur le terrain sera enfermé dans l'église ! Ya-Ha !"

"Youichi !" S'exclama Mamori mais toute l'église avait déjà quitté les bancs avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un pas. "Que fais-tu ?"

"Vengeance pour avoir squatté mon mariage," il sourit et l'amena vers les portes. Juste en face de l'église se dressait un terrain de football, qui même sans les marquages pour l'Amefuto, ferait l'affaire.

"C'est véritablement un mariage à la Hiruma," nota Takami, n'ayant pas le moindre désir de se joindre à la fête. Il était marié, après tout.

"Bou ha ha ha ! J'aurai le bouquet !" Ootowara se tapa le torse et Shin hocha la tête. "Pour les Oujou White Knights."

"Ce n'est pas un match !" Protesta vainement Sakuraba, mais ses coéquipiers étaient perdus.

"Je vais vous montrer, déchets, comment on attrape un bouquet." Agon poussa ses dreads en arrière et lança un regard noir à Rui Habashira qui le lui rendit bien. "Je vais vous écraser, putains d'connards !"

"Oh, tout le monde est chaud," sourit Hiruma, arrivant avec Mamori juste derrière lui. "Maintenant écoutez, bande d'idiots ! Au bout du terrain, Musashi attend. Le premier qui l'atteint remporte le prix ! Même si vous attrapez le bouquet, vous allez devoir courir !" Il tendit poliment la main et Mamori lui passa le bouquet avec un soupir. "Oh, j'ai oublié de vous dire –le bouquet est lourd. Ma chère épouse comptait me taper dessus avec," sourit-il, au détriment de Mamori. "Moi pas !"

"Sena, attrape le bouquet !" L'encouragea Suzuna, de nouveau avec ses rollers aux pieds.

"N'ose même pas perdre !" Grogna Meg à Rui, qui renifla.

"Montre-leur, Kotaro !" Cria Julie. Le kicker peigna aussitôt ses cheveux. "Compte sur moi ! Je vais kicker le bouquet jusqu'à Musashi !"

"Tu es sensé l'amener là-bas, idiot." Juumonji faisait des moulinets avec ses épaules.

"Prêts ?" Hiruma se mit en position, comique en costard avec un bouquet de mariage à la main. Comme inspiré par une même pensée, tout le monde fit quelques pas en arrière, s'attendant à une passe longue. Monta, en particulier, espérait que ce serait le Hail Devil.

"YAAAA-HAAA !" Le bras d'Hiruma s'arqua et il lança la brique –_à droite ! _Tout le monde retint son souffle et ... "HOURRA !"

"Youichi, tu es un démon," soupira Mamori. "As-tu appelé l'ambulance ?"

"Prête et sur le qui-vive. Bon, pendant qu'ils sont occupés..."

Le ballon (bouquet) fendit les airs, inconscient de sa destinée. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, ceux qui étaient en position pour le recevoir étaient Shin, Sena et Agon. Shin tacla Sena. Sena l'évita et rentra dans Agon et ce fut Agon qui se prit donc le tacle. "Merde !"

"Le ballon !" Cria Sena et une ombre passa au-dessus de lui. "Ikkyu !"

"Les batailles aériennes, c'est mon terrain !" Les bouts des doigts du cornerback étaient à portée quand ...

"Mukya ! Catch MAX !" Monta était apparu de nulle part et avait fait son splendide Devil Backfire. "Ouai... hein ?"

Parce que ce n'était pas un ballon de foot et que c'était lourd, Monta était soudainement tiré vers le bas. "Argh !"

Plusieurs choses se passèrent toute à la fois. Tandis que Monta tombait, Ikkyu aussi. Et parce qu'Agon, Sena et Shin étaient toujours parterre sous le bouquet, ils se dépêchèrent de s'écarter avant qu'Ikkyu ne touche la pelouse.

Monta pendant ce temps avait atterrit avec sa pose habituelle –grossière erreur.

"J'l'ai !" Juumonji lui prit le bouquet et se mit à courir vers le bout du terrain, tous les joueurs se lançant ensemble à sa poursuite. Mais il avait un plan. "Togano !" Il lança la balle et Togano l'attrapa, courant dans la direction opposée. Mais Agon était à ses trousses. "Donne-moi ça !"

"Nyah !" Togano lança brusquement le bouquet –et Sena l'attrapa. "Jolie passe !" Sena partit aussitôt en courant.

Tout à coup c'était comme avant, et la sensation était géniale. Sena pouvait sentir les gens essayer de se mettre à sa hauteur.

"Sena !"

Il freina et lança la balle à celui qui l'avait hélé, sachant pertinemment qui c'était.

Kid réceptionna la passe avec finesse et s'en débarrassa presqu'aussitôt. "Tetsuma ! Slice Out !"

Le receveur l'attrapa et Kid donna rapidement un nouvel ordre. "Lance à Sena."

"Merci !" Sena l'attrapa et sprinta pour la zone d'en-but, où la silhouette de Musashi l'attendait. Plus que vingt yards !

Mais le Destin n'était pas avec lui. Car devant se dressaient Shin, Agon et Rui. "Ah !"

"Minus !" Les trois l'encerclèrent avec Agon au centre. Sena freina immédiatement et lança le bouquet sans viser –Sakuraba l'attrapa au vol. "Ouais !" Il se retourna en l'air et lança le bouquet (qui ne ressemblait plus à un bouquet maintenant) à Takami, qui attendait de l'autre côté de la horde. Le quarterback le réceptionna et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. "Bon, que dois-je faire de ça maintenant ? Je suis déjà marié."

"Sackez-le !" S'exclama Juumonji et tous les linemen firent demi-tour. Mais Takami n'était pas idiot.

Il renvoya simplement la balle à Sakuraba ...

... qui la passa à Sena ...

Qui passa la ligne et s'écroula aux pieds de Musashi. "Ouais !"

Il y eut un grognement collectif et puis Musashi sortit calmement un sifflet de sa poche et il souffla un bon coup. "Vainqueur, Sena Kobayakawa."

"Ouaiiiiis !" Suzuna donna un coup de poing dans l'air avant de courir vers son petit ami. "Sena, tu l'as fait !"

"Hein ? Eh bien, beaucoup de gens ont aidés ..."

"Hum hum," Musashi se racla la gorge. "Maintenant je vais vous donner le message d'Hiruma. 'Vous vous êtes salis ? Bien. Vous vous êtes fait mal ? Bien. C'est pour squatter mon mariage. Ya-Ha. Merci de m'avoir pris de l'avance pour ma lune de miel.' Oh, et le prix était un mensonge."

"QUOI ?"

"Alors... pas de mariage ?" Pleurnicha Suzuna.

"L'aéroport !" S'exclama Agon. "Le connard !"

"Eh bien," Takami observa les invités enragés. "On doit bien admettre cela à Hiruma –il sait comment faire une sortie !"

* * *

Sur son jet privé, Hiruma ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de rire. Mamori abandonna. "Tu sais que dès qu'on rentrera, ils te tomberont sur le poil ?"

"Qui a dit qu'on rentrera ? J'ai un plan pour vivre à New York, monter une nouvelle putain d'équipe et remporter le Superbowl. Qu'est-ce que t'en dit, manager ?"

"Tu es cinglé," sourit Mamori en lui faisant un câlin affectueux. "Mais si tu ne l'étais pas, je ne t'aurais pas épousé."

"T'as foutument raison. On a pas mal de temps avant qu'on atterrisse, alors ..."

"Tu ne peux pas attendre qu'on ait une chambre ?"

"Non. Ya-Ha !"


	74. Instinct Primaire

_Auteur : Kitake Neru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

~ Instinct Primaire ~

* * *

La dernière fois qu'elle avait vérifiée, son cœur ne battait pas comme des bongos. Des bongos branchés sur des enceintes Hi-Fi poussées à fond. Elle serait probablement chanceuse s'il ne l'entendait pas avec ses oreilles hyper sensibles d'elfe.

Littéralement, Mamori allait se faire baiser. Non, sérieusement. D'accord, le terme technique pour ça était 'rapports sexuels' et dans la situation actuelle il serait même plus judicieux d'appeler ça 'faire l'amour', mais son esprit ne marchait pas avec des pensées logiques pour le moment. Elle ne pouvait pas penser correctement et elle avait besoin de garder ses distances avec ce massif lit King-size. Ca faisait de drôles de choses à son cerveau : comme de projeter des images holographiques en 3D de ce qu'il _allait_ se passer dessus très bientôt. Des images holographiques en 3D complètes avec le son surround.

... Ça la rendait soudain timide et horriblement embarrassée.

Aussi se tenait-elle sur le balcon à admirer la mer calme et à se demander combien il serait tragique si elle se jetait de la balustrade. Oh, elle pouvait déjà imaginer les gros titres : 'Epouse Désespérée Noyée' ou 'Tragédie d'une Nuit de Noces' ou quelque chose de cucul comme ça. Les journaux avaient toujours le kitsch pour trouver les titres les plus gnangnan. Evidemment, Mamori espérait qu'ils ne mettraient pas une photo d'elle toute démembrée ou gonflée d'eau de mer –et cette pensée en particulier tua toute idée de sauter. Pas moyen. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle permette à sa mort d'être si horrible que les media s'en donneraient à cœur joie.

Elle pouvait toujours l'entendre dans la douche et elle se demanda pendant combien de temps encore il y resterait. Etait-il nerveux ? Ce serait surprenant. Il avait eu cet air de loup affamé depuis la réception du mariage. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait viré les invités à grands coups de pied dans le cul et l'aurait prise ...

Les bongos repartirent et elle secoua violemment la tête, espérant que le mouvement délogerait les images folles qu'elle avait en tête. Baiser comme des bêtes un Hiruma pervers et excité comme jamais sur le buffet était plus que déjanté.

_Déjanté et excitant._

La température monta de 20 dégrées et Mamori se tapota aussitôt les joues. Stop ! Stop ! Tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de penser à de telles choses alors qu'il ait dans la pièce d'à côté, nu et trempé et ...

"... Oh mon dieu, je me fais nymphomane." Grommela-t-elle, baissant les bras. Elle savait que ce n'était pas bien de rester sur le balcon avec juste un négligé. Mais c'était sa nuit de noces et les gens avaient dit que c'était la chose à mettre. La chose noire à dentelle qui pouvait facilement se déchirer (Mamori ne doutait pas que c'était là son but premier) pendant l'acte.

Elle réalisa soudain que le bruit de l'eau qui coulait s'était arrêté et les bongos étaient assourdissants. Alors qu'elle repensait à son idée de 'se-jeter-par-dessus-la-balustrade', une paire de bras forts se glissa autour d'elle et la plaqua contre un corps dur et chaud. Toute idée d'avoir une séance de sexe bestial sur le buffet revient au galop et Mamori s'arqua par reflexe contre lui. *_Au diable les convenances. Je suis moi-même déjantée de l'avoir épousé_*

Son souffle était chaud, taquin et des plus sexy. "T'as attendu longtemps ?"

Elle trouva la force de le gronder. "Tu me fais toujours attendre, même pour notre nuit de noces ?"

"Je te savais pas si enthousiaste," ronronna-t-il et le fol prédateur était de retour. Un délicieux frisson la traversa de part en part, mais son orgueil s'interposa. Oh non, je ne vais pas me laisser faire. Mamori se retourna et le poussa fermement à travers les portes, dans la chambre obscure et jusqu'au lit où elle le fit triomphalement tomber à la renverse, se laissant tomber de même pour finir à moitié allongée sur lui. Même dans le noir, ses yeux à lui brillaient d'une lubricité non-contenue et si elle se regardait dans un miroir, elle aurait probablement la même allure bestiale. "C'est l'heure de l'accouplement," susurra-t-elle affamée et son grognement de réponse ne voulait que dire qu'il était plus qu'enclin à obtempérer.

"_Ya-Ha !_"


	75. Réunion à moitié voulue

_Auteur : Kitake Neru_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

~ Réunion à moitié escomptée ~

* * *

« Je ne suis plus celle dont tu te souviens. »

Pour ça, il devait l'admettre, il avait foutument raison. La Mamori Anezaki dont il se souvenait ne portait pas du Dior et ne sentait pas Jadore. La Anezaki dont il se souvenait avait toujours ses cheveux lâchés et ébouriffés, pas coiffés en un élégant chignon : une indication de combien elle se faisait la vie dure. La Anezaki dont il se souvenait était toujours gaie et souriante.

Cette femme qui se tenait devant lui n'était que vaguement familière, au mieux. Aussi se repositionna-t-il dans sa chaise, jouant nonchalamment avec l'anneau à son doigt. Un anneau simple en argent, froid au toucher, s'accordant avec ses boucles d'oreille. Il aperçut un anneau similaire à son doigt et quand elle réalisa qu'il fixait sa main elle la couvrit modestement de l'autre. « Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu apparais soudainement dans mon bureau après six ans d'absence ? »

_*Grands dieux, pas besoin d'être glaciale avec moi, femme_* « J'étais occupé. » Dit-il d'une voix trainante et il remarqua une étincelle dans son regard. *_On dirait que certaines choses ne changent pas_* Il fallait mieux attiser sa flamme avant que quelqu'un ne soit blessé. « J'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais mariée. » Il asséna le coup comme un pro.

« Alors je suis sûre que tu as entendu dire que je n'étais _plus_ mariée. » Lui répliqua-t-elle d'un ton glacial. « Mais cela n'a rien à voir avec notre conversation, n'est-ce-pas ? »

*_Ah, un point sensible_* « Ça dépend. » Il haussa les épaules et laissa ses yeux balayer la salle. Il l'avait déjà examiné avant qu'elle arrive, mais il voulait voir combien elle pouvait prendre avant de craquer. Le bureau était meublé sobrement, avec peu de colifichets. Un petit vase avec une seule jonquille était sur le bureau, avec un cadre photo retourné. Probablement une photo d'elle et de son ex-mari. Il attendit qu'elle lui demande d'expliquer sa présence.

Apparemment _c'était_ quelque chose qui avait changé. Elle continua de lire la paperasse devant elle avec indifférence, apparemment parfaitement à l'aise avec l'idée de l'avoir là, s'ennuyant ferme. Peut-être que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'elle était maintenant une avocate très recherchée. « J'ai besoin d'une bonne avocate, » dit-il en fin de compte et son sourcil haussé indiquait qu'elle était satisfaite qu'il abdique enfin. « Et ? » Le poussa-t-elle.

« Je présage quelques ennuis futurs, » il haussa les épaules. « Alors au cas où il y a une urgence, j'aimerais savoir que les affaires de nature juridique sont couvertes. »

« Les affaires de nature juridique ? Qu'est-il arrivé à ton petit livre noir ? » Son ton de défi le fit sourire. « Façons-le, Mamori. Si je dois noter tout le matériel de chantage que j'ai sur les gens qui m'entourent, même l'Encyclopedia Britannica n'y suffirait pas. Est-ce que tu ne préférerais pas que je m'en sorte sans coups et blessures ? »

« Autres que les coups et blessures que tu récupères sur le terrain de foot ? De préférence. Mais je ne veux pas le prendre. Si je le fais, j'aurais mon travail mâché pour moi. Trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Génial. On en parlera au cours du diner. » Il se leva, oublieux de son expression des plus surprises. Mamori n'était pas habituée à être prise de court –en tout cas pas depuis qu'il avait quitté sa vie. « Hiruma … »

« Je passerai te prendre à 20h30. » Il ouvrit son portable et hocha la tête quand Mamori eut du mal à trouver ses mots. « Je n'ai jamais dit … »

« Et Mamo ? » Il sourit depuis le pas de la porte et elle soupira, se résignant à ce qui l'attendait. « Quoi ? »

« Laisse tes cheveux détachés. Je les préfère ainsi, » il sourit et ferma la porte derrière lui. Mamori pressa une main sur son front et au bout d'un moment, elle éclata de rire. Prenant le cadre photo retourné, elle le redressa et sourit tendrement à l'image. C'était une photo de remise de diplômes : elle, Hiruma, Musashi et Yukimitsu. Si l'on regardait bien, l'on pouvait voir les anneaux identiques sur son doigt et le sien.

« Il y a des choses qui ne changent jamais, » soupira-t-elle avec mélancolie avant de sourire.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : It's all for tonight, folks ! 5 chapitres traduits dans la journée, plus retravaillés au beau milieu de la nuit avant de m'en faire un dernier d (parce que celui-là me fait penser au Débat, une Potterfiction futurefic avec Hermione Granger et Draco Malefoy). Bref, cette folle soirée n'aurait pas été pareille sans le chou à la crème saveur thé vert que je me suis acheté ! Bonne soirée à tous ! Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


End file.
